You're Our Saver and You're Our Princess
by GabriMicha Runa
Summary: Akhirnya seluruh anggota yang terlibat dalam drama berkumpul kecuali Keiji dan Motochika yang merupakan pendukung anggota. Tsuruhime dkk pun pergi ke suatu diskotik milik keluarga Keiji untuk mencari referensi cerita, dan ternyata...
1. Suzaku Hadir Menjadi Pangeranmu

Runa (author): "Huaa~ akhirnya aku buat fic baru lagi."

Motonari: "Kenapa sih bikin fanfic mulu? Direview pembaca saja tidak, review + PM pembaca terdahulu kebanyakan ditelantarin, hiatus dalam jangka waktu lama—" *dibekep Runa*

Runa: "Astaga, mulutmu tajam banget ya~" *gigit baju*  
"Ehm, kok pahit— KYAAAA!" *ternyata menggigit kaos kaki Motochika yang berjamur*

Motochika: "Main embat sih. Rasain!"

Runa: *berkumur selama 1 tahun pake air zam-zam mekah*  
"Ajegile pahitnya parah daripada pare!"

Motochika: "Bweekk~! Namanya aja gak dicuci 1 bulan tanpa sepatu! Kan keinjek tanah dan material lainnya."

Runa: *syok berat*

Tsuruhime: "Ah!? Kok aku jadi tokoh utamanya?" *puppy eyes*

Runa: "Kau kan dekat sama mereka." *lirik Motonari sama Motochika* /gak!  
"Ehm—maksudku, Tsuruhime kan manis, polos, baik, suka menolong—"

Motonari: "Udah! Kau ini ngedumel melulu. Mulai ceritanya dong!"

Runa: "Motonari-sama jahat!"

Motonari: "Sama? Kapan gue jadi tuan lo?"

Runa: "Jahat amat... Hyaaa! Sylph Mode: Wing Dance!" (jurus buatan author sendiri XD ..kan senjatanya kipas bulu burung crimson, ya udah.. Bagi yang mau liat rupanya bisa add fb saya 'Nur Laifire Phinix'~ *promosi*)

Motonari: "..." *terbang ke udara dengan elegannya*

Tsuruhime & Motochika: *saling berpelukan*  
"Baiklah para pembaca sekalian, silakan dibaca dan jangan hiraukan author ya!"

* * *

"Tsuruhime! Waktunya sekolah!"

"Tsuruhimee! Ini sudah jam 7 pagi—"

"AAAAAA!"

* * *

**Runa fanfiction fandom Basara Present**

**You're Our Saver and You're Our Princess**

**Disclaimer: Capcom dan Production. I.G. punya, jika punya saya pasti Runa udah bener-bener jadi karakter utama /ditebas**

**Warning! Scene with Harem for Tsuruhime; Yaoi for ChikaNari, MasaYuki, YasuMitsu; Romance; Friendship; etc. Kadang bisa saja menjadi OOC, Typo, bahkan terganti ratingnya secara tidak langsung(?) Ini fanfic yang cukup berbahaya bagi pembaca manula(?) (Tsuruhime: yang bener anak-anak author!)**

**—oOo—**

Chapter 1 : Suzaku Hadir menjadi Pangeranmu

"Kau terlambat lagi,"

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan potongan rambut yang rapi tersisir ke belakang—seperti memakai gel, menatapku tajam. Pipi kirinya yang terlihat seperti bekas goresan pedang tak membuat wajahnya seram meski matanya menyorotkan lain. Justru, ia terlihat 'gently' dan tidak heran banyak murid-murid kelasku menyukai guru satu ini. Dia guru ekologi kami, sekaligus satu dari 5 guru terfavorit di Basara Academy.

Nama guru ini adalah Katakura Kojuurou, dipanggil Kojuurou oleh kami, para murid. Ada desas-desus jika guru ini ternyata adalah pelayan pribadi Date Masamune, salah satu murid berperangai keras yang sekelas denganku.

"Maaf Pak! Saya tidak bisa bangun tidur pagi," kataku lemah sambil menunduk dengan wajah sedih. Kami berdua kini berdiri di depan pintu kelas 3 - 1. Kelasku yang sekarang adalah waktunya jam pelajaran ekologi, jadi wajar Kojuurou-sensei mendapatiku terlambat masuk sekolah di pagi hari ini. Padahal materi pelajaran hari ini adalah bagaimana cara memilah kompos.

"Tapi bapak sudah mendapatimu 3 kali terlambat, Tsuruhime. Berturut-turut lagi. Apa kau tidak menyukai pelajaran bapak?"

"Ti—tidak pak!"

"Tapi saat bapak mengadukan sikapmu pada guru lain, yang lain bilang kau malah masuk ke sekolah lebih pagi."

"Saya...,"

Aku membungkuk dalam gemetar, berharap guru pecinta tanaman sekaligus pengurus kebun botani sekolah ini memaklumi kesalahanku.

"Percuma membungkuk, bapak kali ini harus menghukummu," katanya mengerti maksud tingkahku barusan. Aku berhenti membungkuk dan berdiri tegap kembali, meski wajahku masih menunduk hingga helaian rambut pendek segi itu menutupi wajahku yang merah malu dari sensei yang tengah kuhadapi sekarang. Berdebar rasanya jantungku, hampir copot saking takutnya.

"Maafkan saya...," kataku sekali lagi, namun kali ini aku tidak bisa mengendalikan pita suaraku. Alhasil, suaraku bergetar seakan ingin menangis.

"Bukan apa, tapi bapak juga harus mengikuti peraturan sekolah ini," timpalnya. "Bapak akan dicap sebagai orang yang pilih kasih jika tidak menghukummu."

"...," aku hanya diam. Rasanya ingin menangis, berharap tidak dihukum. Meskipun harus dengan syarat aku takkan lagi terlambat masuk 41 menit atau lebih lagi jika tidak ingin dihukum sama dengan sekarang ini di lain waktu.

Kulirik seorang pria berambut coklat tua dengan eyepatch hitam yang menutupi mata kanannya, berjalan ke arah kami. Mata birunya menyorotku. Aku merasa malu karena aku terlihat menangis di depan Kojuurou-sensei.

"Katakura-sensei, ada murid baru akan kesini kan?" tiba-tiba seorang murid laki-laki itu menegur pria yang terlihat memojokkanku sekarang.

"Ah Masamune, aku lupa akan hal itu," Kojuurou-sensei menatapku dengan senyum sumringah. "Ayo masuk, hukumanmu akan saya batalkan karena kita akan menyambut murid baru."

Ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Si—siapa?" tanyaku heran sambil menyeka air mataku yang sempat merembes. Orang yang kutanyai hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau akan lihat nanti."

—oOo—

"Harap tenang semuanya!" perintah Kojuurou-sensei mencoba mendamaikan kami. Satu kelas murid-muridnya saling berbincang satu sama lain, dan menyebabkan keributan yang lumayan berisik. Tentu topik yang dibicarakan adalah soal murid pindahan tersebut. Kurasa, mereka tidak mendengarkan perintah guru sekaligus wali kelas kami satu ini.

"Anak pindahan dari Amerika? Wow!"

"Pasti orang kaya ya? Mudahan saja dia cewek, jadi aku bisa PDKT!"

"Rese' amat sih kau, Keiji. Kau kemanain Saika-sensei?"

"Hahh," aku mendesah pelan, lalu dengan wajah masih mengantuk aku membaringi mejaku—dengan sebelumnya kulipat kedua tanganku ke atas meja sebagai alas bantalku. Derita meskipun aku cewek, tapi disini hanya aku yang tidak punya pasangan teman, atau dibilang teman sebangku. Padahal tempat dudukku di dekat jendela, adem tentunya. Walau aku yang mepet ke jendela sih.

Bisa dibilang, aku satu dari sekian anak kurang populer di kelasku. Masamune bersama Yukimura, sesama cowok keren dan paling populer di kelasku. Mereka selalu bertanding mendapatkan coklat paling banyak jika hari valentine telah tiba. Tidak heran loker mereka nyaris meledak saking penuhnya. Kemudian Ieyasu bersama Motochika. Meski mereka berdua bergaya berandalan, tapi itulah kesan yang membuat mereka ditakuti sekaligus dihormati oleh kelas ini. Ieyasu adalah ketua kelas kami. Lalu Keiji dan Mitsunari. Mereka sering berkelahi tiada henti. Itu disebabkan karena Keiji selalu membicarakan cewek pada Mitsunari, padahal Mitsunari paling risih dengan yang namanya 'hawa', 'betina', dan lainnya yang berhubungan dengan perempuan. Kasuga dan Sasuke, Matsu dan Toshie, pokoknya jumlah pasangan di kelasku ada 10 bangku. Jadi ada 17 murid disini yang menepati kelas ini, karena hanya aku yang duduk sendiri sedangkan bangku di belakangku kosong tanpa penghuni.

"_Sigh_," Masamune mengeluh di depanku. Bangkunya memang terletak di depan mejaku. Mereka urutan kedua dari depan samping kiri kelas ini, jadi bisa ditebak kalau aku menduduki posisi ketiga dari urutan meja kelas ini. "Tsuruhime, kau jadi punya teman sebangku deh."

"Mungkin saja, jika dia cewek. Dan kuharap dia benar-benar mau duduk disampingku," kataku penuh harap, masih memiringkan kepalaku rebahan.

"Kalau cowok tak apa kan? _Just like_ Matsu _and_ Toshie, _or_ Kasuga _with_ Sasuke?"

"Tapi Tsuruhime kan malu jika berhadapan dengan lawan jenis, Masamune-dono," Yukimura nyeletuk tiba-tiba. Masamune menatap Yukimura tajam langsung.

"_Don't saying like that_, Yukimura," katanya menjaga perasaanku.

"Ah, maaf Tsuruhime-dono!"

"Ah, tak apa. Haha...," sebenarnya pernyataan kalimat Yukimura tadi sempat menusuk hatiku dalam. Perih...

Apa yang Yukimura katakan sangat benar. Aku selalu salah tingkah, bahkan gugup jika berhadapan—apalagi berduaan, dengan lelaki seumuranku. Masamune dan Yukimura juga salah satunya. Karena aku sudah sering berbincang dengan mereka saja makanya aku tidak segugup waktu pertama bertemu mereka. Dan itu dimulai ketika aku mengadakan kerja kelompok bersama mereka.

"Silakan masuk!"

Perintah itu pun membuat kami serentak membisu sebaya ketika pintu kelas pun bergeser, dan sesosok pria muncul masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia menggunakan kacamata dengan rambut coklat gelap yang belah tengah, panjang sampai atas bahu. Matanya yang berwarna coklat sepadan dengan matanya menatap kami sementara, lalu berjalan lurus kembali menuju arah Kojuurou-senpai. Ia mengenakan rompi peach dengan seragam sama seperti cowok-cowok di Basara Academy, memakai kemeja putih lengan pendek—baju yang wajib digunakan saat musim panas menghampiri.

"Perkenalkan dirimu," sapa Kojuurou-sensei ramah, lalu menyodorkan kapur putih pada pria manis itu. Pria dengan bulu mata yang lentik SEKALI itu menyambut kapur yang disodorkan Kojuurou-sensei, dan mulai menulis nama kanjinya dari papan tulis kapur tersebut.

"Mori Motonari?" tanya Kojuurou-sensei sambil menatap papan tulis tegang.

"Mouri Motonari," sahut pria itu kembali. Ia memutar tubuhnya membelakangi papan tulis, lalu membungkuk hormat pada kami.

"Mouri Motonari. 16 tahun. Salam kenal semuanya," ucapnya sopan. "Jika ada pertanyaan, silakan ber—"

"Saya! Saya!" Motochika mengacungkan tangannya antusias. "Lahir tanggal berapa?"

"16 April," jawab pria bernama 'Mouri Motonari' itu. "Ada lagi?"

"Saya!" Motochika masih saja terus mengacungkan tangannya. "Sekarang tinggal di—"

"CUKUP, CHOUSOKABE!" bentak pria itu pada Motochika. Kami semua langsung menatap heran mereka berdua.

"Jadi, kalian saling mengenal ya?" tebak Kojuurou, dan disambut anggukan dari kedua pihak laki-laki tersebut.

"Mouri! Ayo duduk sama aku!" seru Motochika. Tatapan tajam dari Ieyasu langsung membuat semangatnya ciut.

"Oh gitu ya? Sahabat?" kata Ieyasu ketus.

"Anu... Hehe...," Motochika hanya bisa nyengir kuda sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Lebih baik aku duduk bersama gadis itu," kata pria itu sambil menatapku ramah. Aku tentu langsung menegang dibuatnya.

"Sudah menentukan tempat duduk?" tanya Kojuurou-sensei, dan pria itupun mengangguk. "Silakan kesana."

Pria itu berjalan santai kearahku, tidak menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan tajam dari semua murid. Mereka semua mengangga karena pria cantik itu malah ingin duduk bersamaku. Kurasa aku mengatakannya manis karena selain rambut panjangnya yang seperti cewek, dadanya juga tidak terlalu lebar.

Ia meletakkan tas selempang hijaunya disamping mejaku, lalu menarik kursinya dan duduk disana. Aku ingin menyapanya, namun yang kulakukan adalah menatap keluar jendela dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang.

"Baik, kita lanjutkan—" suara bel istirahat memotong kalimat guru kami. "Ehm, waktunya istirahat ya?"

"Yee!" sorak kami satu kelas, serempak, kecuali aku dan pria disampingku tentunya. Kojuurou-sensei pun keluar kelas tanpa bicara satu patah kata pun.

"Ehem, Tsuruhime~" goda Yukimura dari depan bangku pria disebelahku. "Akhirnya benar-benar bisa teman duduk cie~"

"Rewel ah!" kataku, masih memalingkan wajahku menghadap jendela.

"_Shy_, huh?" Masamune mengolok tak mau kalah.

"Hei, mungkin mereka bisa jadi kopel (baca: _couple_) di kelas ini ya?" ejek Yukimura.

"Kalian berisik sekali."

Kami semua langsung menatap wajah pria itu dengan heran. Ia dengan santainya membaca sebuah buku berukuran sedang sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada sanggahan kursi, seakan tidak mengucapkan suatu kata pun tadi.

Masamune dan Yukimura langsung beranjak dari kursi mereka, meninggalkan kami berdua. Sepertinya mereka sambil menuju kantin, mereka menggosipkan sesuatu.

"Ma—maafkan kami," kataku mencoba memberanikan diri mewakili mereka. "Kami tidak tahu jika kau sedang baca buku."

"Tak apa," katanya singkat, masih berkonsentrasi membaca buku tersebut—yang ia pegang.

Aku dengan rasa penasaran pun melihat sampul buku tersebut.

_"Sacred Beast and Devil Beast?"_ kataku fasih dalam membaca bahasa Inggris. Pria itu melirikku dan menutup bukunya.

"Bisa mengucapkan bahasa inggris dengan fasih rupanya," katanya, dengan tatapan wajah datar namun hangat. Aku mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Aku bisa baca dengan lancar, beda dengan menulis," sahutku agak antusias. Pria berkacamata itu langsung tertawa kecil.

"Ahaha! Aku tidak pernah melihat orang yang bisa _grammar_ tapi tidak bisa _writing_."

"Tapi aku begitu..."

"Mouri Motonari. Panggil saja aku Motonari," ucapnya, lalu menyodorkan tangan padaku ingin bersalaman dengan sedikit ulasan senyum.

"Tsu—Tsuruhime. Panggil saja aku Hime, atau Tsuruhime juga bi—bisa kok!" kataku gugup, lalu menerima jabatannya dalam gemetar.

**Ngiingg!**

Kepalaku seketika berdenyut hebat seiring suara dengungan itu menghiasi pendengaranku.

"Ukh," kupegangi kepalaku melepas jabatannya. Sekitar pun seakan-akan berputar, dan katup mataku siap bergerak ke bawah menutupi bola mataku.

"Suzaku..."

_"Hime-sama? Saint Princess?"_

"TSURUHIME!"

BRUKK!

—oOo—

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara tawa kecil, tengah menghiasi penglihatanku yang sepi dan gelap. Aku membuka mataku perlahan ketika aku tersadar aku tengah tertidur—kemudian memulihkan kesadaranku untuk bangun.

"Aku... dimana?"

Ku tatap sekeliling. Bangunan-bangunan bahkan gedung pencakar langit roboh seakan habis terkena gempa bumi, porak poranda. Tanah-tanah naik membentuk bukit ataupun turun seperti amblas, lempeng bumi bergeser, pepohonan mengering.

"**Welcome to My Beautiful World, Saint Hime-sama**!"

Sesosok monster seperti kelinci namun berwarna hitam, matanya berwarna merah menyala, gigi bergerugi tajam, menyeringai seram padaku. Ia mendekatiku—merangkak perlahan sambil menunjukkan kuku-kuku tajamnya, memamerkannya seakan ingin melihat wajah takutku. Dan itu sukses membuatku langsung menjauhinya dengan gemetaran, walau dia berukuran hanya sama denganku.

"Si—siapa kau..," ucapku takut. "Siapa itu Saint Hime-sama?"

"**Fufufu, boleh aku menjelaskannya agar tuan putri yang lupa ingatan ini menjadi ingat**?" ia pun berdiri dari rangkakannya mendekatiku. Wajahnya yang seram—gelap seakan dia merupakan bayangan dengan dua lampu merah yang menerangi, sontak memegang daguku, mendongakkan wajahku yang tersirat ketakutan. Kukunya secara pelan mulai menusukkan ujungnya pada daguku, walau belum menembus kulitku.

"Seharusnya kubunuh dirimu sebelum takdir ini menjadi kenyataan dan datang di hadapanku!"

**Bwooshh!**

Angin kencang menerbangkan material-material kecil ke arah kami, seperti debu, pasir, daun, dan lainnya. Kami berdua menggerakkan lengan kami untuk melindungi mata masing-masing.

Sesosok burung besar berukuran sebesar Taj Mahal—istana dari India yang masuk ke dalam 7 keajainan dunia, berbulu warna merah cerah mengibaskan sayapnya pada kami. Ia bertengger pada salah satu bangunan yang roboh, dan menyisipkan sayapnya seperti burung kebanyakan.

**"Suzaku. Satu dari empat hewan suci mata angin dari China. Kau... benar-benar datang untuk mengakhiri hidupmu ya?"** sapa monster dihadapanku ini ramah. Ia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dariku.

"Tch, tidak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi di dunia mengerikan ini," ucap burung itu dingin.

**"Haha! Aku takkan membunuhnya, Suzaku! Aku tau ini dunia kita, dan rasa sakit disini 5 kali lipat dari dunia normal, dunia gadis ini,"** monster menyeramkan ini kembali melotot kepadaku dengan seringai ngeri.

Burung besar itu langsung mengibaskan sayapnya, dan bulu-bulunya bertebaran tak tentu arah. Tapi entah mengapa, bulu-bulu yang ingin jatuh ke tanah akibat gravitasi bumi malah menuju arah monster itu menjadi hujan api.

Monster itu lari ketakutan dengan merangkak bertatih-tatih dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kau tak apa, Tsuruhime?" tanya burung itu padaku. Ia mendekati paruhnya dengan leher panjangnya agar aku bisa menyentuhnya—kupikir.

"Kau, manis ya?"

Burung itu menjauh 5 meter dariku dengan cepat.

"Bicara apa sih?" katanya gugup. "Kau seharusnya takut denganku."

"Entahlah," ucapku santai, lalu memainkan rambut-rambutku. "Aku seperti pernah bertemu denganmu, bicara denganmu, bahkan berteman denganku.

Hening sesaat. Burung dengan nama 'Suzaku' itu pun mendekatkan kepalanya padaku dengan memanjangkan lehernya.

"Aku mencari kediaman di dunia nyata, ya? Tentu dia akan melaporkan hal ini pada rajanya," kata burung itu khawatir padaku. Aku hanya diam kebingungan. "Ya?"

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku masih mencerna apa maksudnya. Ia mengelus kepalanya pada pundak kananku dengan manja.

"Siapa teman dekatmu?"

"Jawablah, Hime..."

"Aku tidak punya teman dekat," lirihku sedih. Burung itu masih juga bermanja-manja denganku.

"Hoo begitu ya," katanya lembut. "Aku akan mencari orang yang akan dekat dengan Hime. Baik, waktunya pulang Hime-chan~"

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu—"

**Bwooshh!**

Jalaran api besar pun seakan membakarku langsung. Burung itu pun melebarkan sayapnya, dan kobaran api semakin membesar mencapai setinggi dengannya.

—oOo—

"Nghh..."

"Kau tak apa, Tsuruhime?"

Ku buka mataku perlahan. Kami masih berada di kelas, dengan suara ramai dan ricuh yang menggelegar di kelas ini. Dan paling hebatnya—

Kepalaku membaringi paha pria sebangkuku itu dengan santainya. Hingga Yukimura dan Masamune yang kembali dari kantin langsung cengo, secengo cengonya.

"Cie~ Tsuruhime main serang!" celetuk Keiji dari kejauhan. "Kalau tahu begitu, aku lebih memilih duduk bersamamu, Tsuruhime!"

"Bodoh!" tukas pria berkacamata itu.

"Mouri curang! Pantas duduk disana!"

"... Kubunuh kau, Chousokabe."

"Hya! Motonari-kun, anda mempesona sekali~" ejek Motochika menirukan suara banci, mengandaikan dia sekarang di posisiku.

"CHOUSOKABE!"

Suara gelak tawa mewarnai kelasku sampai istirahat berhenti.

...

"Aku sudah menemukan target agar bisa bersama Hime~"

* * *

Runa: "Tsuruhime kok jadi tsundere ya?"

Tsuruhime: "Tau' ah, aku ngikut skenario saja."

Motonari: "Apaan tuh? Aku PDKT sama Tsuruhime?"

Runa: "..."

Motochika: "Mulai lavar."

Runa: *death glare pd Motochika*

Masamune: "Hell dragon!" *lempar author ke langit ke tujuh*

Runa: "APA SALAH EMAK!" *kelempar*

Masamune: "Sigh! Ngejek orang bukan levelku tau! Ah sudah. Terima kasih telah membaca chapter gaje ini!"

Yukimura: "Jangan lupa Review ya! Mungkin yang penasaran sama ceritanya bisa langsung review!"

Masamune: "Mana ada yang penasaran sama fanfic gaje begini."

Runa: "Grr... Crimson mode: Fire Tornado!" *lempar Masamune ke langit neraka*  
"Seperti kata Yukimura, tanya saja sama mbak-mbak ini ya!" *wink*

Keiji: "Nah author mulai lapar."

Magoichi: "Plis jangan nyari ribut, Keiji!" (tutup mulut Keiji)


	2. Kencan yang di Batalkan

Runa: "Yosh! Fanfic chapter 2 ini pun apdet! Motonari, balas ya review dari Meaaaa!" *sodor kertas*

Motonari: "Kok aku?" *mengambil kertasnya dan membaca review* "..." *wajahnya merah kayak kepiting rebus*

Runa: "Uhuk! Ada yang malu cie~"

Motonari: "URUSAI!"

Tsuruhime: "Kenapa lagi Motonari-kun?"

Runa: "Hehehe." *malah nyengir*

Motonari: "Ma-makasih sudah mau jadi fansku." *malu-malu*  
"Ehm, aku buat kau cemburu?" *baca sampe paragraf 2 sama 3 bagian akhir*  
"APA!? KAU PAIRING AKU!? WAATT..."

Tsuruhime: "Ternyata Moto-kun itu pedo ya? Pairingnya masih berondong :3"

Motonari: "Ndak kok! Aku ndak pedo! Sumpah!"

Runa: "Loh jadi kau suka Motochika itu bukannya karena saat kecil Motochika itu cantik?"

Motonari: "BAAAAKKKKAAAAAAA! ENGGAAAAKKK LAAAAAHHHHH!"  
"Ehem, oh selanjutnya dia suka kalo tokoh utamanya Tsuruhime."

Tsuruhime: "Yay! Makasih Mea-chan! Nanti kukasi kue kalo saya jadi nyata ya!"

Motonari: "Dan review selanjutnya, dari Dissa-CHAlovers bilang Motochika bego."

Motochika: "Hah?" *lolak*

Motonari: "Be Ebe Go Ogo."

Akhirnya mereka malah saling bertarung.

Tsuruhime: "Oh ya. Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa sih membaca fanfic ini sampai lanjut. Author bercanda soal ganti-ganti rating kok. Kujamin! Kalau author sampai ganti rated M, kami akan bunuh author!"

Runa: "Nee, Tsuruhime kejem. Lagian, seharusnya yang jawab Motonari."

Tsuruhime: "Gapapa sekali-kali. Aku lagi semangat menyapa para readers nih! Lagian mereka malah bertarung."

Runa: "..." *sweatdrop*  
"Untuk Meaaaa dan Dissa CHAlovers, makasih support-nya ya :3 aku jadi semangat jadi penulis nih..." *ketawa ketiwi ala Akechi*  
"Btw sebenarnya yang ga boleh baca itu adalah anak-anak yang masih polos-"

Tsuruhime: "AUTHORRR! BENERAN KUBUNUH AUTHOR!"

Runa: "AMPUN DEH! IYE AKU GA BAKAL NGASI RATING BERBAHAYA KOK! AKU KAN POLOS! LAGIAN, SIAPA YANG BAKALAN TERUSIN FIC INI KALO AKU MATI?"

Tsuruhime: "Polos mananya! Fanfic '3 rumor basara academy' aja incestnya berbahaya! Kalo author mati, kami merdeka!"

Motonari: "Mana pake bilang 'gore' di PM lagi. Itu alasan tipis, thor." *nyempet nyeletuk*

Runa: *mojok*  
"Oh fanfic itu, 'adegan' itu kan sesuai rekuesnya anakku. Oke jangan bahas itu dulu, takut-takut dia langsung review dan mengutukku.  
TADI BARU AJA SENANG BAHAGIA BANGET DENGER ORANG SENANG KAU JADI TOKOH UTAMA!"

Tsuruhime: "TAPI RENCANA AUTHOR UDAH BISA KUTEBAK MAU-"

Akhirnya mereka malah saling protes.

Motonari: "Si-siapa yang bakal lanjut-" *pasrah karena ga bisa nenengahi*  
"... Baik, silakan baca fanfic chapter 2 ini. Silakan menikmati.  
Percakapan ponsel menggunakan italic underline, sedangkan flask back menggunakan italic bold."

* * *

—oOo—

Chapter 2 - Kencan yang di Batalkan

"_Ah Tsuruhime, kau sudah baikan?_" tanya Motonari di telpon ketika aku mengangkat panggilannya sehabis aku pingsan.

Suatu keajaiban ketika cowok keren ini meminta nomor ponselku waktu itu. Ia katanya khawatir dan menganggap keadaanku menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Jadi ia meminta nomorku ketika aku menolak untuk pulang bareng dia saat jam pulang sekolah kemarin.

Tentu saja aku merahasiakan mimpiku yang aneh itu darinya.

_"Iya sudah. Tapi sedikit pusing sih."_

_"Ehm, get well soon okay?"_

_"Thanks for it."_

Seketika pembicaraan kami pun berhenti. Hening sesaat. Kami kaku satu sama lain, sampai suara batuk dan dehaman kecil terdengar dari sana.

_"Mau ke kuil di Kyoto besok?"_

_"Apa? Ke kuil besok?"_

_"Iya. Mau kan? Habisnya aku kangen tempat-tempat di Jepang ini, dan aku sudah tidak tahu haluan jalan ini."_

_"Boleh."_

_"Sip! Nanti ku hubungi. Pokoknya siap-siap saja jam 3 sore ya!"_

**Tutt tuutt...**

Panggilan pun terputus. Aku memeluk ponselku, sambil merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur dengan senyum mengembang di wajahku.

"Kukira aku takkan seperti remaja lain yang bisa jalan-jalan keliling kota bersama kawan-kawan. Tuhan, terima kasih untuk memunculkan dia dalam kehidupanku."

—oOo—

"Tsuruhime, mau kemana?" sapa kakakku, si wanita seksi pembunuh pria (aku serius mengatakannya) karena dadanya yang begitu besar dan mencolok, Saika Magoichi. Rambut jingga pendeknya (walau sampai bahu sih) jika dikibaskan bahkan membuat para pejantan klepek-klepek. Dia adalah Gravure Idol terkenal yang membuat peningkatan penjualan majalah yang merekrutnya menjadi foto sampul melonjak tinggi.

"Ehm, kak. Cuma temenin teman jalan-jalan," kataku seadanya. Kutepis-tepis debu pada pakaian terusanku. Pakaian terusan panjang warna biru langit dengan corak polkadot putih sampai bawah lutut dengan lengan sampai bahu. Kemudian aku memakai legging hitam dan pita rambut biru gelap ukuran kurekatkan di poni kananku. Sambil menenteng tas selempang mini, aku berjalan ke arah rak sepatu mencari alas kaki yang cocok digunakan untuk jalan. Sandal jepit yang tidak terlalu norak.

"Tapi cantik ya adikku, akhirnya bisa dandan. Hihi~" ledek kakakku sambil takjub melihat dandananku. "Mulai dari bibir yang diolesi lip gloss rasa stroberi, memakai maskara, blush on yang tidak terlalu terlihat, bedak yang lumayan tebal, tapi semua itu tidak menampakkan riasanmu menor."

Lihat kan? Bahkan dia tau apa yang kupakai untuk dandan sampai sedetail-detailnya. Model tidak bisa dianggap remeh untuk soal kosmetik.

"Beneran kok kak!" ucapku ngambek.

"Ah ya deh. Kakak 'terpaksa' percaya."

"Kakak..," ucapku pasrah.

"Ya?"

"Aku benci kakak!"

Kuhentakkan kakiku saat selangkah demi selangkah mendekati pintu saat sudah menemukan sandal yang cocok untuk kupakai di hari spesial ini—dan tentu aku sudah memasangkan kakiku sebelumnya. Getaran-getaran akibat hentakan kakiku menggema di sepanjang lorong.

"Ini hari spesial dimana pertama kali aku diajak jalan oleh temanku saat insiden terakhir itu. Dan takkan kubiarkan kakak membuat temanku menjadi aneh karena kakak ikut campur dalam kehidupanku!"

**Dumm!**

Kugeser pintu dengan sangat keras. Memang tidak biasanya aku temperamen tiba-tiba seperti ini, apalagi secara blak-blakan. Tapi jika aku tidak menunjukkannya, aku bisa mati jika kakak sampai begitu di depan Motonari. Aku sudah trauma pernah dibegitukan ketika aku diajak jalan sama-sama ke rumah Mitsunari dengan Keiji—karena kerja kelompok. Kalian bisa menebaknya, jika kakakku si guy killer ini membuat Keiji sampai ketagihan ke rumahku.

"Malu-malu dia. Ah, hari ini aku harus buat makan malam."

—oOo—

Ku berdiri di depan pagar rumahku, sambil memandang ponselku dalam diam—mengenggamnya. Ku manyunkan bibirku dengan wajah bete.

'Huh, katanya jam 3 sore. Tapi sudah jam 3 lewat 15 menit belum juga muncul. Ku sms malah gak dibalas. Ditelpon aku... malu..,' ucapku dalam hati. Kugadahkan kepalaku memandang langit mulai menghitam, gelap.

'Ah, aku kok bermimpi seakan-akan akrab dengan burung besar itu ya?' batinku bertanya-tanya. 'Dia bilang Saint Hime—jika aku benar? Lalu makhluk berkuping persis dengan kelinci itu apa? Seram sekali aku melihatnya. Kemudian terakhir, kok dia bilang ingin menetap di duniaku? Andai saja dia memang muncul disini, dengan ukuran seperti itu pasti sudah diburu kepolisian sampai FBI turut tangan.'

Aku menatap langit dalam lamun. Teringat kejadian dimana Motonari mau baik padaku—perhatian padaku.

* * *

**_"Aku khawatir padamu. Boleh aku antar kau pulang?" bisik Motonari ketika mencoba menyanggahku—takut-takut aku kembali ambruk._**

**_"TSURUHIME PACARAN!" sorak Yukimura di dalam kelas sambil menenteng tas selempangnya. Ia berdiri di meja paling depan dari deret bangku kami._**

**_"Sialan tuh anak," maki Motonari menatap lurus Yukimura dengan tatapan kesal._**

**_"Yukimura! You're trouble maker! Ayo kesini! Kau perusak suasana, you know?"_**

**_Masamune pun masuk kelas menuju ke tempat Yukimura lalu menjewer telinganya, menarik Yukimura keluar kelas. Saat itu memang sudah jam pulang sekolah. Dan kutebak, mungkin mereka mau mengadakan lomba aneh lagi._**

**_Jangan tanya aku lomba apa yang mereka adakan. Aku tidak paham karena beragamnya tema mereka._**

**_"Sa—sakit, Masamune-dono!" rintih Yukimura. Si pemilik nama melirik kami datar tanpa menggubris ocehan Yukimura, lalu mengacungkan jempolnya pada kami sambil menarik Yukimura keluar kelas._**

**_"Mereka kenapa sih, suka banget menggoda kita?" keluh Motonari dengan frekuensi suara minim. Aku hanya ketawa kecil sambil membereskan barang-barangku ke dalam tas ransel walau agak lemas._**

**_"Ya, kita pulang saja ya? Nanti mereka bisa lebih salah paham lagi," aku menggaet tas ranselku dan menjinjingnya. Sambil ingin beranjak keluar kelas, aku melengok Motonari sedikit ingin mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal'._**

**_"Tapi—"_**

**_"Dah, Motonari!"_**

**_GREPP!_**

**_Motonari langsung menahan tanganku dalam hening. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Aku langsung merona merah karenanya, bukan karena dia orang yang kusuka. Tapi, pertama kalinya ada cowok yang menahanku langsung dengan kuat sekali._**

**_"... Aku minta nomor ponselmu ya?"_**

* * *

"AHHH! AKU PANIK!" teriakku kencang dari luar halaman rumahku sendiri, ketika ingat kejadian saat pulang sekolah kemarin. Kupegang kedua pipiku yang mulai memanas.

"Malu rasanya, uhh," getirku. "Apa aku sudah bisa seperti anak-anak SMA lainnya yang jatuh cinta? Ah Tsuruhime lagi jatuh cinta—"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tsuruhime?"

Kulengok asal suara itu dengan jantung yang tiba-tiba berderap kencang. Tubuhku bergetar hebat saat ingat apa yang barusan kuucapkan.

"Mo—Motonari!?" kataku gugup. "Kau—kau dengar ya?"

"Dengar."

"HYAAAAA!" aku langsung teriak histeris. Ingin mati rasanya. Bumi, mohon telan aku ke dasar bumimu sekarang!

"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai disini kok," ucapnya lagi sambil memasang wajah geli melihat reaksi anehku tadi.

"Oh syukurlah," kataku pelan, sambil melirik dirinya. Ia memakai jaket putih dengan lengan panjang juga kaos hijau muda, celana jeans ketat berwarna hitam, dan,

Dia tidak memakai kacamata kali ini.

"Kenapa tidak pakai kacamata, Motonari?" tanyaku sopan sambil terheran-heran. Ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan berkata,

"Kacamataku rusak. Jadi aku pakai kontak lens."

"Oh, gitu," jawabku singkat.

"Ayo, nanti disana penuh orang lagi," ajaknya, lalu kuanggukkan kepalaku dan kami berjalan beriringan.

—oOo—

"Tsuruhime mau makan dulu? Lapar tidak?" tanya Motonari di sepanjang jalan menuju tempat pemberhentian bis. Aku menggeleng.

"Yakin?"

"Ya. Tadi udah makan kok!" kataku meyakinkan sambil menatap Motonari dengan mengembangkan senyum. Padahal sih aku bohong. Aku makan cuma tadi pagi saja. Itupun nasinya cuma satu sendok saja.

"Atau mau makan sepulang dari perjalanan?" tanyanya lagi. "Nanti pingsan lagi loh."

"Gak usah khawatir, aku kan cewek yang nafsu makannya tidak bes—"

**Kruyuuukkk...**

Suara familiar yang disertai dengan perutku yang mulai panas itu, membuatku menunduk kecil dengan bibir bergetar dalam malu.

"Ya, sang perut berbicara," kata Motonari langsung sambil menatap perutku dengan wajah geli.

'_Astaga malunya,'_ ucapku dalam hati.

"Kita makan saja ya?" katanya sambil menahan tawa.

"Tapi, aku tidak bawa uang."

"Biar kutraktir. Kasiannya sampai bagian tubuh protes. Bwahaha!" ejek Motonari sambil tertawa meledak, yang langsung kusambut dengan wajah ngambek. Yak! Aku seperti habis terjun payung dari ketinggian 3 meter tanpa parasut, lalu nyangkut di pohon yang tingginya 1 meter atau lebih, dan di bawah ada ular-ular siap menggigitku. Aku memalingkan pandanganku dan teralihkan oleh dua orang yang saling berantem di seberang jalan trotoar. Satunya seperti bapak-bapak, satunya seperti remaja.

Kedua orang itu berantem, sepertinya. Si tua menahan tangan si muda, tapi si muda bersikeras melepas genggaman tangan si tua itu. Dan wajah mereka sangat familiar kukenal ketika ku memperhatikan mereka lebih fokus.

"MASAMUNE-SAMA!"

Yap, Kojuurou-sensei dan Masamune.

"Sial, Kojuurou, _don't bothering me_!" tukas Masamune dari seberang sana. Ia bersusah payah menarik lengan kanannya yang dicengkeram oleh Kojuurou-sensei. Sepertinya cengkeramannya cukup kuat ya...

"Masamune-sama, jangan keliaran!" cegah Kojuurou-sensei. Motonari yang bingung karena aku hanya diam fokus menyaksikan peristiwa itu, akhirnya penasaran dan ikut melengok ke arah pandanganku—menonton.

"Itu, pria yang di depan bangku kita ya?" desis Motonari. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

Sebuah bis umum terhenti dan melindungi pandangan kami. Ya, sudah waktunya dia tiba disana. Kami saling menatap satu sama lain. Dan sepertinya kami saling satu pikiran, untuk membiarkan bis itu lewat dan rencana ke Kyoto batal demi membantu masalah pangeran kelas satu ini.

Namun saat bis itu jalan 1 menit kemudian, betapa terkejutnya kami berdua. Masamune terbaring di trotoar—pingsan dijalan dengan Kojuurou tengah menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Motonari segera menarik tanganku ke seberang tanpa melihat kiri kanan lagi. Untung di depan kami ada zebra cross.

"Masamune!" aku segera duduk jongkok dan ikut menepuk-nepuk pipi Masamune bersama Kojuurou-sensei. Paras wajah khawatir terpampang dari wajah Kojuurou-sensei, yang pertama kali kulihat seumur hidupku dari pertama bertemu dengannya.

"Tch, sepertinya Masamune-sama demam," tebak Kojuurou-sensei. "Tsuruhime, Motonari, tolong bantu aku bawa dia ke rumah ya!"

"Tapi, kenapa bisa Masamune disini?" tanya Motonari bingung.

"Itu, awalnya dia bersikeras ingin kabur dari pekerjaan."

"Pekerjaan?" serempak kami berdua bertanya. Kojuurou-sensei memasang tampang sangar kemudian.

"Cepat tolong aku! Atau Masamune-sama bakal tidak tertolong!" cemasnya. Kami berdua saling memandang satu sama lain dalam diam, lalu mengangguk. Motonari pun membantu membopong tubuh Masamune yang pucat.

"A—aku bantu ya?" tawarku gagap. Mereka berdua saling tersenyum kepadaku.

"Tentu, kenapa tidak?" kata Kojuurou-sensei sambil mengembangkan senyumannya. Ya, sedikit bingung karena tidak tahu mau bantu dari mana. Karena mereka masing-masing mengambil bagian 'yang harus dipegang untuk membuat tubuhnya terangkat', yaitu bahu dan kakinya.

"Mungkin Tsuruhime bisa menaikkan tangan Masamune," bilang Motonari sambil memperlebar bola matanya melirik tangan kiri Masamune yang menggantung.

"Oh baik!" seruku, dan kulaksanakan apa perintahnya. Kupegang tangannya dan kami bertiga membawa tubuhnya menuju rumah terdekat yang katanya rumah kerabat Kojuurou-sensei.

—oOo—

"Iya. Masamune-sama sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Maafkan saya jika rapat kali ini gagal."

Kojuurou-sensei mematikan ponselnya dalam helaan nafas yang begitu nyaring. Ia duduk dalam posisi jongkok disamping kanan ranjang yang ditiduri Masamune, menyisir rambut gelap sang pemilik pemimpin klub baseball itu dengan lembut dengan jemari tangan kanannya.

"Apa kalian sudah makan?" si gadis imut dengan rambut putih_ twintail_ yang masing-masing dikepang itu menyapa Kojuurou-sensei dengan prihatin.

"Tanya mereka saja, Itsuki," kata Kojuurou-sensei sambil melempar pandangannya pada kami berdua yang berdiri berduaan di samping kiri ranjang Masamune. Gadis yang dipanggil nama Itsuki itu langsung melirik kami dalam senyuman.

"Kalian lapar?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Motonari langsung mengangkat tangan kananku tinggi-tinggi.

"Ya, si ratu ini sangat lapar," bilangnya.

"Ih! Apa-apaan sih kau!" sahutku marah.

"Kau tidak boleh gengsi. Jika mau, ambil saja," katanya tanpa dosa.

"Motonari bodoh!"

"Kalian pacaran ya?" Itsuki tertawa kecil disertai wajah horor Kojuurou-sensei ketika mendengar pertanyaan Itsuki. Kami yang memandangnya langsung eneg.

"Tidak," ucap Motonari kaku. Ia melepaskan tanganku dan melirik keluar jendela.

"Hei pemuda cantik, jika begitu bantu aku masak ya!" Itsuki berjalan mendekati Motonari dan menariknya secara paksa keluar kamar.

"Tch! Aku laki-laki kenapa dibilang cantik sih!?" protes Motonari sambil berdecak. "Lagian aku belum bilang mau!"

"Ah pokoknya harus ikut!" Itsuki dengan merasa tidak bersalah menarik Motonari menuju dapur.

Aku langsung tertawa kecil, dan kuhentikan tawaku ketika melirik Kojuurou-sensei yang tengah murung masih menatap lurus wajah Masamune yang tertidur.

Sunyi senyap. Kami berdua tidak ada yang membuka mulut lebih dari 5 menit sampai Kojuurou-sensei mendesah panjang dan nyaring.

"Aku seharusnya tidak mendesaknya tadi," sesal Kojuurou-sensei.

"Memang apa yang terjadi?" mulaiku, dan ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatapku.

"Mau dengar kisahnya?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Ia pun bangkit dan berdiri tetap pada posisinya, di sebelah kanan ranjang Masamune.

"Hari ini sebenarnya hari penting Masamune-sama untuk bertemu dengan tunangannya."

Tunangan?

"Keluarga kami, keluarga Date adalah keluarga bangsawan terpandang. Masamune-sama tidak boleh menikah dengan sembarang orang, takut-takut si orang itu hanya mengincar materi. Dan saat itu aku bertemu dengan seorang pengusaha kaya raya yang juga mencari tunangan untuk anaknya, dan kebetulan anaknya perempuan. Akhirnya kami sepakat untuk mempertemukan mereka berdua di kediaman kami."

"Jadi, Kojuurou-sensei memang pelayan Masamune ya?" tanyaku penasaran. Ia mengangguk sambil bergumam mengatakan, "Iya."

"Masamune-sama walaupun umurnya masih seperantaranmu, tapi dia sering bertugas untuk memajukan keluarga kami. Makanya, sampai-sampai dia tidak sengaja selalu berucap dalam bahasa Inggris."

"Dan dia tidak mau dikekang demi pekerjaan, bukan?"

Kojuurou-sensei langsung membelalakkan matanya mendengar tebakanku.

"Iya kan?" tanyaku sekali lagi. Ia mendesah sebentar, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Masamune-sama, saya memang tidak pernah memperhatikan perasaan anda kah? Sampai-sampai kawan anda saja tahu apa yang anda inginkan—ukhh," Kojuurou-sensei mengenggam tangan kanan Masamune dengan kedua tangannya kuat. Ia memejamkan matanya seakan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis.

_'Masamune mungkin hanya perlu refreshing. Kasihan Masamune sampai pingsan karena kecapekan mungkin,' ucapku dalam hati._

"Dia pergi ke dunia mimpi, Saint Hime."

_'Si—siapa!?'_ tanyaku dalam batin ketika mendengar suara asing seakan menyahut kata hatiku.

"Peganglah keningnya dan coba untuk masuk ke dunianya. Kau perlu kepercayaan untuk bisa masuk dalam dunianya."

'_Tapi—'_

"Lakukan saja. Anda mau teman anda mati karena dibunuh anggota 'nightmare'?"

_'Nightmare?'_

"Anggota kegelapan yang mengincar orang-orang yang depresi dalam hidupnya, membunuh mereka dengan menjanjikan mimpi indah di alam mimpi, dan membuat orang-orang yang berhasil mereka bujuk menjadi tidak waras atau bahkan mati dengan tidak wajar."

Bulu kudukku pun berdiri.

"Lakukan, Saint Hime. Saya tidak yakin jika mentalnya tahan untuk beberapa lama mengingat kisah orang itu."

_'Tapi, apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

"Yang terpenting anda harus membuatnya percaya diri untuk menjalani kehidupan yang nyata ini saat bertemu nanti. Tapi saat menghadapi serangan para anggota nightmare nanti, hanya Saint Hime yang tahu bagaimana mengatasinya."

_'Apakah maksudnya Saint Hime itu aku?'_

"Ya."

_'Kenapa aku dipanggil begitu?'_

"Karena anda memiliki kekuatan khusus. Cepat, Saint Hime!"

Aku pun perlahan menggerakkan tangan kananku menjulurnya, mencoba meletakkan telapak tangan kananku pada dahinya sambil berniat untuk bisa membantunya.

"Tsuruhime!" bentak Kojuurou-sensei. "Apa yang kau—"

Aku tidak dapat mendengar apapun lagi saat telapak tanganku kurasakan tengah menyentuh dahinya dan dunia gelap mulai mengitariku.

* * *

Runa: "Akhirnya selesai..." *tepar*

Tsuruhime: "Sabar author. Lain kali jangan bikin imajinasi setinggi gini lagi."

Runa: "Soalnya aku pengen banget buat story yang ada unsur Sacred Beast..." *pengen nangis*  
"Oh ya, untuk sementara aku hiatus sampai bisa dapat pekerjaan."

Motonari: "Enak ya. Bukannya kuliah malah langsung kerja."

Runa: "Kerja kau bilang enak? Bikin lamaran kerja aja tangan sampe keriting! Belum ngurus surat kelakuan baik lah, KTP lah—"

Motochika: "Hah!? Belum buat KTP padahal umur udah 18 tahun!? Wat the..."

Runa: "...ya, masalah?"

Tsuruhime: "Jadi fanfic lainnya gimana dong?"

Runa: "Ya aku sempat-sempat buat dong. Nanti langsung combo aplodnya."

Tsuruhime: "Kayak fanfic 'Salah Paham' itu ya..."

Runa: "Haha, gak kok. Becanda. Kan nanti aku beli laptop sendiri jika udah kerja. Walau gak janji."

Tsuruhime: "Yay!"

Runa: "Terimakasih yang sudah baca ya! Sejak internet positif menyerang, kurasa fanfic makin sepi aja ya? Baiklah! Saya sementara akan hiatus, tapi gak lama kok!"

Tsuruhime: "3 bulan atau lebih gak lama ya..."

Runa: "Hee... Baiklah! Silakan reviewnya ya! Cukup tekan tulisan 'review' di bawah ini lalu tulis uneg-uneg kalian—"

Motochika: "Ye nenek-nenek ompong juga tau keles!"


	3. Summon Seiryuu

Runa: "TERIMA KASIH TUHAN!"

Motonari: "Ni anak napa lagi."

Runa: "Aku.. Aku bisa lanjut ke chapter 3 tanpa hambatan, padahal udah dengan sangat berat hati mengatakan hiatus. Ya, meskipun sempat gak semangat gegara temen yang kuharapkan dapat review setidaknya baca fanficku saja tidak bisa mengunjungi fanfic ini gegara internet positif hiks."

Tsuruhime: "Lewat facebook dong kayak chapter 1 kan sempat dishare."

Runa: "Ih gak greget tau. Sekarang waktunya review time dari... Dissa-CHAlovers."  
"Tsuruhime, kali ini author yang bacain." *nahan Tsuruhime ngerebut kertasnya*

Tsuruhime: "Hueee kan aku tokoh utamanya thor QAQ)" ihh jahat..."

Runa: "Ya udah ayo kita baca sama-sama." *bagi kertasnya(?)*  
"Makasih udah puji fanficku ayaya~  
Haha, memang umur kita jauuhhhh bangeeeettt...  
Oh soal Kojuurou kenapa manggil Masamune pake '-sama'? Kalo pernah nonton atau baca komik 'Black Butler', yak! Kojuurou bisa dibilang menjaga tuannya dengan menjadi guru. Makanya Kojuurou jadi wali kelas 3-1, karena dia memohon pada kepala sekolahnya langsung. Walau sebenarnya masih ada Takeda Shigen atau Matsu (catatan: mereka berdua juga guru) yang mau jadi wali kelas sana karena ada Yukimura dan Keiji, tapi Kojuurou itu butler keluarga kaya."

Tsuruhime: "Akhirnya author sedikit spoiler deh."

Runa: "Aku memang sudah menantikan pertanyaan ini keluar sih ahaha~  
Oh iya... Maksudnya kepo bukan bego."

Motochika: "Nah loh author..." *udah siapin jangkar mau nebas*

Runa: "Ampun Motochika! Itu gegara ngetik cepet di warnet jadi bingung!"

Motochika: "Otak author lagi stress. Dasar bisa kepleset sampe gitu. Sakitnya tuh disini author..." *nunjuk perut yang abis ditendang Motonari waktu battle di chap 2 tadi*

Runa: *nyengir kuda*  
"Oh ya pesan dari Dissa nih." *nyodor kertasnya*

Motochika: "... Ini bahasa jawa ya?"

Runa: "Saya orang Kalimantan kaka~ Jadi ga tau itu bahasa apa, hehe."

Motochika: "Hah? Bukannya kakak iparmu ada yang orang jawa?"

Runa: "Dia gak pernah ngomong bahasa jawa tau =,=  
Orang Kutai di tempatku pake bahasa melayu + Indonesia..."

Tsuruhime: "Lanjut author! Aku baca reviewnya ya. Dari Meaaaa  
Hati-hati ya Masmun. Kau jadi korban keduanya."

Masamune: "Korban blush kayak Motonari? Kagak lah! Gua biasa deket dengan para cewek karena ketamvanan dan kegantengan gue yang setinggi langit. Motonari ngeblush karena dia gak biasa sama cewek." *kibas rambut(lho?)*

Motonari: "Aku dengar, Masamune. Mau battle mesra-mesraan di chap ini dengan Tsuruhime?" *smirk*  
"Kita minta para juri adalah para reader(s)."

Masamune: "Heh. Siapa takut."

Runa: "Ini yang bikin story siapa sih? Memang ni chap sebenarnya fokus dengan romance daripada adventurenya, cuma kan nanti characternya ga nambah-nambah kalo hanya kalian berdua yang main."

Masamune: "Hedeh, not funny. Ya deh."

Tsuruhime: "Tapi lumayan bisa bikin orang sakit jadi sembuh gegara Motonari blush. Kan keren tuh."

Runa: "Bener banget dah!"

Motonari: "Udah lanjut aja daripada kagum soal gituan! Tuh Masmun, dia gak cemburu karena kau. Berarti kamu memang muka-muka playboy."

Masamune: "Kok jadi main tuduh gitu sih? Serah dia dong!"

Motonari: "Baik. Tanya si authornya saja nanti saat dia review."

Masamune: "Jangan modus mentang-mentang dia suka berat sama lo sampe bilang lope lope, Motonari."

Motonari: "Itu terserah dia kan?" *kesel*

Runa: (mind: ih serem juga kalo Motonari udah marah. Tapi kece sih)

Kojuurou: *ga sengaja baca reviewnya*  
"WAT!? Jadi gue eror di fanficnya!? Penghinaan!" *demo*

Masamune: "Keep calm, Kojuurou."

Kojuurou: "Haik haik. Btw dia nih curhat ya sampe hafal jumlah stop kontaknya. Hebat."

Runa: "Kau ini mau protes atau kagum sih?" *sweatdrop*  
"Makasih ya untuk kalian berdua yang cetiah(?) banget review. Sebenarnya mau aplod gari Minggu cuma hiks, sakitnya tuh disini." *nunjuk bibir yang sariawan(?)*

Masamune: "Gak ada hubungannya thor."

Runa: "Ya aku juga tau kok. Langsung saja deh mulai ceritanya~"

* * *

—oOo—

Chapter 3 - Summon Seiryuu

**-Masamune Dream Place: DJ room-**

**Tep... tep... tep...**

Aku melangkah pelan sambil menatap sekeliling ruang yang sangat asing kukunjungi. _Speaker-speaker_ (atau kata orang biasa menyebutnya salon) besar terlihat oleng bahkan ada yang terbelah menjadi dua sepanjang penglihatanku memandang. Kabel-kabel hitam yang biasanya menjadi penghubung antara _speaker_ satu dengan _speaker_ lain, terputus.

_'Jadi Masamune disini ya?'_ tanyaku dalam hati.

"Aku suka dengan duniaku, _actually. But..._"

Kubalikkan badanku ketika mendengar suara asing tersebut, yang samar-samar aku pernah kenal siapa pemilik pita suara itu. Sosok lelaki berambut hitam dengan menggunakan _eye patch_ menutupi mata kanannya, menatapku sayu dengan tubuh agak lemas. Bola mata birunya yang menyala seakan menambah aksen seram ketika ia berdiri di antara gelapnya ruangan ini.

"Masamune?" tegurku mencoba meyakinkan bahwa orang di depanku memang benar-benar orang yang kucari.

"_Let see_, Tsuruhime?" sapanya lagi. Namun dari cara ia berbicara, rasanya agak sedikit salah. Firasatku sesuatu menimpanya, dan aku menjamin itu adalah hal buruk.

"Ayo Masamune, kita kembali. Kojuurou-_sensei_ khawatir denganmu," ajakku ramah. Selangkah demi selangkah aku mendekatinya pelan.

"Pulang?"

"Tentu."

Langkahku terhenti saat ia mulai mengeluarkan seringainya.

"_Are you kidding me? Its my home for this time._"

Apa?

"Tapi Masamune, ini hanyalah dunia mimpi!" protesku. Ia tertawa sangat kencang ketika mendengarnya.

"_It's my dreaming place_. Tidak ada orang disini yang mendesakku dan memerintahku._ Yeah! I love freedom, and that's only available in this place!_"

Tubuhku kaku seketika.

"_Go home, useless girl_," ejeknya.

Kukepalkan tanganku dengan gengaman yang kuat, sambil menggertakkan gigiku menatap kesal pria di depanku ini.

_"What's up—_"

**BUAKH!**

Kuhajar wajahnya dengan sangat kuat hingga tubuhnya oleng dan jatuh dengan pantat mendarat lebih dahulu. Ia terduduk di lantai sambil mengelus pipinya marah.

_"What the—"_

"Kau tahu, Masamune? Tidak baik untuk selalu hidup dalam impian... Hiks...," air mata mulai keluar dari pelupuk mataku, membanjiri kedua pipiku. Kedua tangan masih kukepalkan dengan paparan wajah penuh kebencian.

"Tsuruhime..."

"Jika Masamune disini selamanya, aku, hiks...," suara parau kini terdengar dari mulutku. Kuusap mataku, menyeka air mata yang keluar dengan lengan kananku paksa.

"...," Masamune hanya diam menatapku. Kutarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya dalam teratur agar sesegukanku hilang. Aku takkan bisa menjelaskan pada manusia keparat ini jika hatiku saja kacau.

"Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku dan Motonari membopongmu bersama Kojuurou-_sensei_. Tidakkah kau bayangkan betapa sakitnya hati Kojuurou-_sensei_ ketika kau tiada?"

"Dia hanya pelayanku yang terlalu terobsesi menjagaku. _Sh*t guardian._"

**"Sudah berbincangnya. Waktunya habis manusia."**

Kami berdua langsung berdiri tegang dan saling mendekat ketika suara asing yang menyeramkan tiba-tiba menegur kami.

"It's come," kata Masamune. "_Sh*t alligator_."

**DUMMM!**

**"Lama tak berjumpa, _Saint Hime_!"**

Sesosok monster besar 3 kali lipat dari kami pun muncul dengan kedua mata merahnya yang menyala. Seringai gigi tajamnya membuat bulu kuduk berdiri apalagi dia sejenis seperti buaya. Tubuhnya yang hitam pekat seperti bayangan membuat kami hanya terfokus menatap mata dan giginya yang berwarna lain.

"Si—siapa dia!?" tanyaku kaget ketika monster itu berjalan meliuk-liuk pelan mengarah pada kami seperti buaya yang melihat mangsanya dan mendekatinya. Padahal jelas-jelas tadi tidak ada monster itu di ruangan ini saat aku mencari Masamune.

**"Kami adalah anggota '_nightmare_',**" bilang monster itu dengan suara horor yang menggelegar. **"Aku ditugaskan untuk membunuh anak muda itu di alam mimpi, agar ia tertidur selamanya!"**

"Kau tidak bilang itu tadi!" sahut Masamune marah. "Kau bilang akan membawaku ke dunia lain, kan?"

**"Dunia alam neraka? Benar. Dan kau bisa menjadi salah satu anggota kami. Bersama _Saint Hime_ tentunya!"**

Suara tawa keras menambah aksen horor makhluk tak jelas itu. Kami berdua masih berdiam menatapnya tajam antara ketakutan dan kesal.

"Siapa sih _Saint Hime_!?" kataku nyaring. "Aku? Hei! Aku manusia biasa!"

**"Kau akan tahu jawabannya jika bertemu bos-ku,"** monster itu kembali menyeringai sebelum habis mengucapkan kalimatnya.** "Dan aku dapat mengantar kalian ke neraka, tempat bos-ku berada hanya dengan kibasan cakarku!"**

**BUMMM!**

Salah satu tangannya dihentakkan di depan kami, tapi sepertinya sengaja dilesetkan agar hanya 'nyaris' mengenai kami. Kami berdua saling melindungi diri sendiri dari partikel-partikel yang terbang akibat dorongan hentakan tersebut. Dinding ruangan tersebut rubuh dan sekitar berubah menjadi tempat yang familiar kukenal. Tempat saat aku pertama kali ke dunia mimpi dan bertemu monster, yaitu bangunan-bangunan rubuh. Entah sejak kapan, dataran yang kami pijaki berubah dari keramik yang berdecit menjadi aspal jalan yang retak, amblas, maupun naik.

"Tch, kalau kau mati, aku akan merasa bersalah," kata Masamune pelan sambil terus menatap lurus monster tersebut.

"Kenapa kau ingin disini? Itu berarti kau memang membuat perjanjian ingin mati padanya?" sahutku. Dia melirikku dengan bola mata biru kirinya tajam.

_"Don't go in my business,"_ katanya tegas.

"Bukannya monster itu datang dari alam mimpimu!?"

_"Fu*king yeah._ Bersama denganmu."

**"Anak muda itu membuat kesepakatan denganku, dimana dia akan mati di dunia kalian dan hidup di dunia ini untuk selamanya!"**

"Mati?" aku langsung menggerakkan leherku menengok wajah Masamune yang tampak frustasi.

**"Aku siap menjadi _butler_ pengganti Koju si tukang kebun itu. Aku takkan membuatmu kesepian, Masamune. Aku mengerti dirimu, lebih dari Ibu keparatmu yang membuangmu sekalipun. Bahkan menyaingi _butler_ setiamu itu."**

"Aku hanya ingin hidup tanpa perintah," katanya sambil menahan... tangis. Pertama kali kulihat ekspresi lain terpampang di wajahnya, selain tampang _cool_ dan mengejek yang umum kulihat ketika ia menghadapi para gadis-gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya secara blak-blakan. "Juga aku tidak ingin menyusahkan Kojuurou karena dia berstatus _butler_ku. Sampai mendaftar di Basara Academy dan menjadi salah satu guru demi menjagaku. Tapi ia mencegahku memanggilnya 'Kojuurou_-sensei_'. Aku... hanya minta dua hal itu dikabulkan."

**"Sudah kubilang kan? Dengan hanya menghilangnya dirimu dari dunia nyata, kau bisa mendapatkan dua impianmu itu sekaligus! Tidak dipekerjakan untuk mengurus perusahaanmu karena kau tidak ada, dan tentu _butler_mu itu akan mengundurkan diri bahkan dipecat!"**

_"Yeah, right..."_

Kibasan ekor raksasa berayun dan menabrak Masamune yang tengah merenung, lalu melemparnya dan menabrakkannya pada dinding bangunan terdekat.

"Masamune-kun!" jeritku, dan aku segera berlari menuju ke arahnya.

**"Mau kemana,_ Saint Hime_? Fufufu~"** monster itu mengejarku dari belakang, seakan-akan menikmati pesta sekarang. Tetesan keringat mulai muncul dan menjalar di pelipisku ketika mengetahui ia hampir menangkapku karena jarak yang hanya tinggal beberapa centimeter lagi.

"Tsuruhime.. Ja—jangan kesini. Kumohon...," pinta Masamune dengan matanya yang sayu. Ia terbatuk kecil dengan rembesan darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalah detailmu sampai kau ingin mati," aku berlari terus ke arah Masamune walau nafasku mendesakku untuk berhenti bicara karena respirasi udara yang tak cukup. "Tapi.. Hahh, jika kau mati, itu takkan menyelesaikan masalahmu... Hahh, hahh," aku mencuri waktu untuk menarik nafas panjang. Lalu kubuka mulutku,

"BELUM TENTU HANYA DENGAN MENGHILANGNYA DIRIMU, SEMUA BERJALAN SEPERTI APA YANG KAU DENGAR DAN ANDAIKAN!"

Masamune melebarkan matanya menatapku ketika diriku dengan kasar membentaknya.

_"I can't believe you, very interesting..."_

Aku tersenyum, dan akibat aku tak menghadap jalan dan malah fokus melihatnya, tanpa tersadar aku tersandung batu dan terjatuh di tanah yang syukur saja yang kudarati adalah dataran rata.

_'Aduh sakit!'_ ringisku dalam hati sambil mendongak. Bayangan hitam gelap memberikan tanda seolah pemilik bayangan tersebut akan mendekatkan dirinya menimpaku.

**"Berdoalah semoga kau selamat dengan pesta gila ini, _Saint Hime_!"** monster itu tertawa puas. Ku lengokkan kepalaku menghadap monster itu dalam takut, terlebih saat ia menurunkan tangannya siap menindih tubuhku dengan tangannya.

"Tsuruhime..."

Samar-samar terdengar suara Masamune memanggilku.

"Aku... Tidak ingin mati..."

"Kematian bukanlah akhir segalanya. Anda berhasil membuka satu dari empat hewan mitologi penjaga mata angin dengan mendekatkan hati anda padanya. Saint Hime, saya salut dengan anda."

**Srek! Srek! Srek!**

Sebuah kartu bercahaya turun di depan wajahku perlahan. Entah ia memutar ke kiri, ke kanan, atau kiri kanan atau sebaliknya. Aku tidak tahu yang pasti.

Yang jelas, aku melihat kartu itu sekilas dan terlihat gambar ular naga tertera di kartu tersebut—naga dari Cina. Seperti dorongan apakah yang membuatku mengangkat tanganku untuk meraih kartu yang melayang tersebut.

Aku memegangnya, dan suara asing terdengar saat aku mendekatkannya pada wajahku. Waktu seakan-akan menjadi lambat, karena sampai saat ini aku belum merasakan hantaman berat dari sang pemilik bayangan yang sudah menutupi seluruh tubuhku.

**_"I'm one from four Sacred Beast who rule ice element from the East with my another name 'Azure Dragon'. Now i'm your servant, will show my faith to Saint Princess. Kissing me, my majesty."_**

'Men—ci—um?' tanyaku dalam hati. Namun dorongan apakah yang membuatku melakukannya, hingga aku mencium kartu tersebut lembut sambil memejamkan mata.

**WHUURRR!**

Udara sejuk kurasakan setelah mendekatkan bibirku pada kartu tersebut. Dingin, seperti kini aku berada di depan kulkas dimana freezer terbuka lebar.

Rasa penasaran memenuhi hasratku untuk mendongakkan kepalaku. Terlihat ular naga berwarna biru seperti naga-naga di Cina, mengelilingi sebuah bongkahan es besar yang tak lain adalah tubuh monster buaya itu yang membeku. Ular naga itu terbang menuju Masamune setelah kulihat ia memutari bongkahan itu 3 kali. Lalu sosoknya menghilang seiring cahaya biru mengelilingi tubuh Masamune.

**WUUUSHHH!**

Cahaya biru gelap menyelimuti tubuh Masamune. Sejenak sosok Masamune tak tampak oleh mata telanjangku karena rembesan cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan itu.

Saat cahaya itu memudar, Masamune kini berpakaian ala samurai Jepang  
—dimana ia memakai helm dengan bulan sabit kuning dan memiliki 3 pasang katana di kedua sisi. Pakaian biru tua mencolok sampai bawah lutut dengan lengan sampai bahu itu menutupi _zirah_ hitam di dalamnya.

"Masamune! Kau..."

Masamune menunduk sambil menggerakkan lehernya kiri kanan—tampak kebingungan setengah mati ketika menyadari dirinya bukan remaja dengan jaket jeans dan kaos biru serta jeans putih lagi.

_"What is this? I'm samurai, eh?"_ komentar Masamune sambil takjub memandang dirinya. Ia menarik satu tangannya mengambil satu dari enam _katana_ yang ia bawa—keluar.

**"Sial, Seiryuu sudah muncul!"**

**Kretek kretek kretek!**

Bongkahan es pun mulai retak. Monster itu keluar dari bongkahan es dengan auman keras, hingga pecahan-pecahan es betebaran di udara juga menyebabkan dataran bergetar.

"Seiryuu, naga penjaga mata angin timur. Saint Hime, dia adalah penjagamu sekarang."

'_Ah? Apa?'_ kembali aku mulai berbincang dengan seseorang dari dalam pikiran.

"Dia akan menjadi pelindungmu."

_"MAGNUM STEP!"_

**DUAKHH!**

Monster besar itu mundur ke belakang karena kilat petir besar menyerangnya langsung dimana terpanggil dari pedang Masamune yang ia pegang.

**BUMMM!**

Monster itu mundur menimpa bangunan pencakar langit, dan langsung saja bangunan itu patah dan tumbang ke arah monster itu, menimpanya dengan keroyokan tanpa ampun. Mereka seakan seperti membantu _sentai hero_ (walau cuma satu) melawan monster.

**DUAKH! BRAAKKK!**

_"I love this game,"_ katanya mendekatiku dengan tenang, lalu tersenyum penuh arti menghadapku.

"Masamune..."

_"Thank you,_ Tsuruhime. Kau benar, jika aku mati aku takkan bisa menyelesaikan masalahku."

**"Grrr! Keparat kau Seiryuu! Kubunuh kauuuu!"**

Masamune mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya saat suara monster itu mengancam mereka—walau tubuhnya sendiri masih belum bergerak sejak bangunan-bangunan itu menghantamnya. Tiba-tiba angin deras muncul dan membuat kami terdiam seakan-akan terhenti oleh kekuatan waktu.

**"Tch, Σκούρο Crocodile. Θα αποτύχει η αποστολή αυτή τη φορά (Tch, Dark Crocodile. Kau gagal dalam misi kali ini)."**

**BLAAARRR!**

Kilat besar melesat menuju tepat ke arah timbunan bangunan dimana terdapat monster tadi di bawahnya. Api besar hitam tiba-tiba tercipta setelah kilatan itu menyambar, dan Masamune segera menarik tanganku menjauh dari tempat itu hingga kami berdua terjatuh dan mendarat dengan masing-masing pantat dari kami.

Api hitam pun menyusut, disertai timbunan bangunan runtuh—yang sempat disanggah oleh badan monster tadi, menimpa dataran. Aku menatap tegang peristiwa tadi, dengan keringat dingin masih mengucur dari pelipisku.

Sempat terjadi keheningan selama 2 menit setelah bangunan-bangunan itu rubuh beruntun. Aku menghela nafas panjang sambil menunduk kecil untuk memecah keheningan dari kami.

"Tsuruhime," Masamune memanggil namaku lembut.

"Masamune, aku sudah dengar dari Kojuurou_-sensei_ jika—"

"Aku lari dari rapat tentang pertunangan, _right?_" potong Masamune sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku.

"Iya. Kenapa? Bukankah 'lari' bukan _style_ Masamune?"

"Kenapa kau bilang?" ia memainkan katananya menggores aspal yang menjadi tempat pijakannya dengan ujung pedang panjang itu.

"Ehm, jika aku boleh tahu sih."

"_Well,_ aku akan bercerita asal dari aku mendapat mata cacat ini."

Ia menyimpan katananya dengan wajah menunduk. Helaian rambut poninya turun dan menutupi mata kirinya meskipun helmnya sudah cukup besar untuk menutupi wajahnya walau tidak sepenuhnya.

_"This story starting when I'm five years old,"_ mulai Masamune.

"Em, Masamune. Bukan menyinggung sih, tapi, bisakah hilangkan kebiasaanmu berbicara bahasa Inggris untuk sementara? Aku merasa terganggu untuk mendengarnya."

Masamune tertawa saat itu.

_"Don't know about English, eh?"_ oloknya. Aku menggeleng sambil menggembungkan pipiku marah.

_"Oh alright_. Cerita ini bermula ketika aku masih berumur 5 tahun. Saat itu, Ibuku menyayangiku dengan harapan akan menjadi pewaris perusahaan keluarga Date. Kasih sayang yang takkan kulupakan mulai dari peluknya, senyumnya, dan kalimat sejuknya yang membuatku seakan-akan seperti berada di surga bersama bidadari yang akan selalu setia padaku. Meskipun aku memiliki adik, tapi beliau tetap mencintaiku. Sampai saat tragedi dimana adikku kepleset dari bibir jembatan akibat ia ingin menangkap sebuah kertas kupon jalan-jalan yang ia belikan khusus untukku—dimana saat itu kertas itu diterbangkan angin karena keteledoranku, aku menolongnya dan sempat menangkap tangannya. Lalu, adikku yang sudah setengah badannya terseret arus sungai tidak kuat mengenggam tanganku terus-menerus."

Masamune sempat menghela nafasnya berat.

"Meskipun aku berusaha untuk terus menahannya, arus sungai semakin kuat menyeret dirinya bersama mereka. Aku tidak sempat berteriak minta tolong, sedangkan adikku panik dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Semakin lama tubuhku ikut turun, dan tangan kami terlepas tanpa sengaja. Tubuhnya pun terseret air sungai yang deras, sedangkan aku mulai turun ke sungai dan mata kananku tertabrak batu tajam dan menghasilkan tusukan yang membuat mataku tidak berfungsi seumur hidup."

"Jadi, Masamune kehilangan adik?"

"Bukan hilang lagi, tapi meninggal."

Aku tidak berani menengok wajah si cowok berperangai agak buruk ini, ketika suara isakan kecil yang sepertinya susah ditahan tertangkap oleh gendang telingaku.

"Mengapa takdir ini harus terjadi? Akibatnya Ibu dan Ayah mati karena serangan jantung tiba-tiba yang disebabkan stroke akibat masa tua, dan Kojuurou muncul di kehidupanku sebagai butlerku karena pernah dititip amanat bahwa ia harus setia menjadi pelayanku selamanya sehabis menyelamatkanku dari tragedi itu. Yah, meski bekas pipinya menjadi bukti sejarah awal pertemuanku dengannya yang takkan pernah hilang."

"Dan alasan Masamune ingin mati karena takut merepotkan orang lain. Meskipun belum terlalu mengerti akan ceritanya seluruhnya, tapi aku bisa menerawang alasan Masamune tidak mau diperintah dan tidak ingin Kojuurou_-sensei_ menjadi pelayanmu."

"Seperti itulah," jawab Masamune pasrah.

"Ayolah Masamune, jangan tinggalkan jalan cerita ini dengan cerita akhir sang tokoh utama mati dengan tidak wajar!" seruku sambil menggerakkan leherku ke kanan lalu menepuk pundak kanannya. "Setiap masalah pasti ada penyelesaiannya."

Masamune mengangkat wajahnya dan melengokku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sumringah senyumku kulontarkan agar ia percaya padaku.

_"Heh, I think I have new game now,"_ Masamune menyerigai seram. "Kurasa entah apa, aku harus menjadi penjagamu mulai sekarang."

"He?" aku hanya bisa melontarkan satu kata saat pria populer ini mengatakan ingin menjadi penjagaku.

"Dari dalam hatiku berkata, aku harus menjagamu sebagai bukti aku berterima kasih karena mencegahku menemui ajalku dengan cepat. Lagian jika kita bertemu dan aku jadi seperti ini, berarti kau memang orang spesial kan?"

"Aku juga bingung. Mereka terus mengataiku "_Saint Hime_". Dan itu terjadi ketika—"

Wajahku tiba-tiba berubah menjadi horor ketika selintas otakku mengingat satu peristiwa sebelum kejadian anehku dimulai.

"Aku bertemu dengan Motonari dan bersalaman dengannya."

—oOo—

"Masamune-_sama_! Anda sadar!"

"Ngh, aku dimana?"

"Di rumah Itsuki-_chan_. Tadi anda pingsan di trotoar dan Tsuruhime ikutan pingsan saat memegang kening anda."

Aku terbangun dan mendongakkan kepalaku, rasanya berat untuk diangkat. Seruan seseorang yang berisik membuatku penasaran untuk menyaksikannya langsung.

"Tadi aku kaget waktu kudengar Kojuurou mengatakan kau pingsan. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Tsuruhime," tegur Motonari di sebelahku.

"Nghh, aku tidur berapa jam?" tanyaku dengan masih malas untuk bangun.

"Jam 7 malam."

"Hyaa!" aku histeris sambil langsung berdiri tegap—hingga semua orang disana melengokku langsung.

"Mau pulang, huh?" ucap Masamune kecil dengan nada lemas sambil memaksakan senyum. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku bakal dihabisi kakakku jika aku pulang telat! Masamune, Motonari, Kojuurou_-sensei_, dan Itsuki, aku pamit pulang dulu ya!" aku berlari cepat keluar dari kamar lalu saat berdiri di bibir pintu, aku membungkuk. Sempat-sempat aku melirik Masamune, dan ia balas melirikku dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Mau aku antar?" tawar Kojuurou_-sensei_ ramah.

"Tidak. Rumahku dekat sini saja. Masamune butuh diurus sekarang. Terima kasih atas tawarannya," kataku sopan. "Saya pamit dulu."

"Hati-hati, putri," suara Masamune menggetarkan gendang telingaku.

"Tsuruhime, aku ikut!" Motonari ikut juga berlari menuju ke arahku saat aku sudah memegang gagang pintu untuk membuka pintu rumah tersebut.

—oOo—

"Jadi sampai disini?" tanya Motonari ketika kami sampai di depan rumahku.

"Ya. Terima kasih mengajakku jalan-jalan, walau tadi sempat tidak jadi," kataku agak sedih. Sepanjang perjalanan aku terus melamun tentang kejadian aku dan Masamune di alam mimpi tadi.

* * *

_**Masamune memandangku terus ketika mendengar lirihan dugaanku barusan. Ia berdiri, lalu mengambil katananya dan menggores udara dengan benda tajam tersebut. Sebuah robekan dengan di dalamnya hanya berupa hitam tanpa dasar.**_

_**"Motonari ya," katanya kecil. "I wonder who is him. Tindakannya kemarin memang patut dicurigai. Terutama waktu dia ingin duduk bersamamu."**_

_**"Chousokabe Motochika tau dia kan?" ujarku memberi solusi. "Bagaimana jika kita bertanya padanya?"**_

_**"Hell yeah."**_

_**"Tapi..."**_

_**"Hmm?"**_

_**"Aku bingung. Kau tahu cara menggunakan senjatamu, dan kau baru saja merobek jalan seperti menuju dimensi lain. Tahu darimana?"**_

_**"...Hewan itu membimbingku dari alam bawah sadarku. Dia memberitahuku, menggerakkan tanganku, dan mengajarkanku untuk bertarung secara tiba-tiba," kata Masamune santai lalu menaikkan kedua bahunya ke atas.**_

_**"Ular naga itu?"**_

_**"Ya, mungkin. Dan ada satu kalimat yang terus menghantuiku sejak ular naga itu muncul."**_

_**Aku melebarkan mataku saat ia mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya ketika ia sempat menarikku terjun ke dalam sobekan tersebut.**_

_**"Tolong lindungi Saint Hime dengan sepenuh kekuatanmu."**_

* * *

Kurogoh kantong tas selempangku dan mengelus sebuah kartu yang kudapat saat di mimpi Masamune tadi diam-diam.

_**"Kissing me, Saint Princess."**_

'_Ternyata mimpi itu bukanlah mimpi sembarangan,_' kataku dalam hati. _'Dan sekarang, aku harus mengumpulkan informasi dari Motonari. Tapi, bagaimana caranya agar dia tidak curiga?_'

"Tsuruhime?"

"Oh—ah!?" sentak aku terbangun dari lamunanku ketika suara Motonari mengagetkanku. "I—iya! Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang Motonari!"

"Ya, mungkin kita bisa kencan lain kali."

"Ha?" otakku lemot beberapa saat mendengar kalimat terakhirnya, sampai 6 menit kemudian aku berteriak keras ketika Motonari berlalu dan meninggalkanku sendiri tentu karena juga ingin pulang. Sinar rembulan malam memantulkan cahayanya merembes pada wajahku yang merah padam.

"KENCAAAN!?"

* * *

Runa: "HAH!? KENCAN!? ASTAGA MOTO-CHAN!"

Motonari: *bejek author*  
"Sumpah gua jadi OOC disini. Author, kenapa aku yang jadi korban pemerkosaanmu!?"

Tsuruhime: "Ne, sepertinya kata 'pemerkosaan' harus dikoreksi, Motonari-kun."

Masamune: "Well, setidaknya gue sedikit 'berperan' lah."

All (Runa, Motonari, Tsuruhime): "Hah? Sedikit?"

Kojuurou: "Sepertinya bukan sedikit, Masamune-sama. Lihat judul chapternya saja sudah terlihat itu bagian anda semua." *terbatuk kecil sambil mengoreksi*

Masamune: "Iya tau aku. Next time make me cool, author!"

Runa: "..." *masih dibejek*

Kojuurou: "Ah aku mengerti Author-dono." *sweatdrop*  
"Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ini. Saya mewakili semuanya, sangat tersanjung atas berkat kalian yang menyempatkan diri membaca fanfic ini."

Masamune: "Don't be silent reader! If you read this story and suka(?) cerita ini, silakan review dengan ketik REG spasi—"

Kojuurou: *membungkuk sambil mementung kepala Masamune dengan negi*


	4. Ayo Kumpulkan Informasi!

Runa: "Walah ternyata ni fanfic masih laku juga. Ga nyangka, udah 9k+ di chapter 3, belum lagi nanti chapter 4. Aku meramalkan tamatnya itu... 3 + (6 x 2) + (4 x 2) + 5 mungkin..."

Motonari: "Thor, kenapa pake rumus matematika biasa? Sini aku rumusin ke aljabar atau trigonometri."

Runa: "Udah tau aku paling down sama dua pelajaran itu.  
Paling aku bisa buat yang aljabar kayak gini:  
7x = 28 ; atau x + 12 = 20 x 2 ; atau yang mudah-mudah lah~  
Kalo trigonometri paling sin 90^28 buahahaha!"

Motonari: "Beh rumusnya mudah semua thor~ masa udah lulus bikin soal matematika kayak level SMP—" *ditimpuk Tsuruhime*

Tsuruhime: "Udah ah ngomong matematika! Nyesek tau! Udah tau kakakku si oppai gede itu yang ngajar matematika!  
Bagus dong thor! Berarti kan kerja keras author ngetik sambil nutup telinga saat kakak author ngomel ada hasilnya?"

Runa: "Oh iya ya Magoichi-senpai(?)  
... Sejak kapan juga aku nutup telinga?"

Tsuruhime: "Hehehe~" *nyengir*  
"Untuk pembaca sekalian, ada yang ralat di chapter 3 waktu dialogku saat aku bangun tidur.  
Harusnya, "Ngghh, sudah jam berapa ini?" , bukan "Nghh, aku tidur berapa jam?".  
Mohon maaf atas ralatnya minna!"  
*bungkuk-bungkuk*

Runa: *ikutan bungkuk lalu bangkit lagi*

Tsuruhime: "Author gak mau 'replace' chapternya?"

Runa: "Itu... Aku malas... Eh maksudnya biarkan saja biar jadi koleksi kesalahan gitu.  
Baiklah, waktunya balas review dari... Dissa-CHAlovers dulu.  
Aduh makasih udah puji (untuk kesekian kalinya) fanficku. Ah ngefly rasanya."

Tsuruhime: "Tumben thor lebai."

Runa: "Aku juga manusia, ya jelaslah bisa ngerasain gitu.  
Soal mimpi ya, aku bingung antara Yukimura, Motochika, atau Motonari nih. Sueerrr binguuunnggg... Kita liat aja di chapter ini siapa yang kena. Ngikut cerita aja ya kita-kita ini."

Tsuruhime: "Masalahnya pembuat cerita itu kan AUTHOR SENDIRI!"

Runa: "I-iya sih." *mojok*  
"Iya begitulah, Kojuu-chan itu -uhuk-babu-uhuk- setia Masmun.  
Ahh aku tersipu dipanggil kakak~ Biasanya dipanggil 'mamak' sama author yang collab sama aku. Atau 'tante' sama temen RolePlay-ku di fb atau teman gambarku. Astaga aku berasa mudaa!"

Tsuruhime: "Padahal di dunia nyata jika gathering sama temen-temen author, biasanya jadi sasaran utama para pedobear."

Runa: "Bisa gak untuk tidak bongkar privasiku?" *mencak-mencak dg stay coolnya(?)*  
"Ah baiklah. Selanjutnya untuk Honey Sho.  
Bener! Azure Dragon sama Masamune tuh sama! Sama kayak Kahz sama dengan Motonari! Bayangkan waktu pertama aku main Devil King aku syok liat senjata Motonari kayak alat pembersih debu. Enak banget nampar-nampar orang waktu itu. Aku pake Tadakatsu lagi."

Motonari: "Gak usah curcol waktu main itu deh thor."

Runa: "Aku tuh nyesek banget main itu tau! Susaaaahhhh bangeeetttt daaahhh!  
Lawan Azure Dragon pake Tadakatsu aja udah k.o.! Belum lagi Frost waktu itu ihhhh capek lawannya ngeri semuaaa!" *gegulingan*  
"Padahal main yang heroes awalnya bisa pake medium untuk satu wilayah, ntar langsung ganti hard. Yang Devil kings bener-bener cuma bisa main yang easy.."

Masamune: "Sabar deh thor." *puk-puk author*

Runa: *elus-elus dada* "Hahh.. Bener. Gua musti sabar. Itu kan game yang kumainkan sekitar 6 tahun yang lalu juga.  
Haha Masamune kini telah menggunakan peribahasa, "Naga juga manusia" jadinya dia memang pasrah banget waktu itu..."

Masamune: "Hahahahahaha... Kenapa author ndak buat aku sampai mati dengan kepala terpenggal, thor?" *ketawa maksa*

Runa: "... Plis jangan kayak gitu Masmun. Gua rela disakitin daripada digituin loh.

Nanti aku dimarahin Tsuruhime sama Kojuurou lagi."

Tsuruhime: "Nah kan dia aja kaget waktu Motonari bilang kencan."

Motonari: "AKU KAN CUMA NGIKUT SKENARIO! ASTAGA KALIAN INI, AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN JATUH CINTA PADA CEWEK!"

Runa: Be... berarti..."

Motonari: *lempar author ke langit dengan ring bladenya*

"Selanjutnya dari Meaaaa (kw2(?)). Author gak pernah seumur hidupnya sekolah sampe jam 5 pulang kecuali masuk siang. Sekolah SMP unggulan aja dulu cuma sampe jam 1.05..."

Tsuruhime: "Hee... Mungkin karena katanya sejak kurikulum 2013 dilaksanakan jadi padat kegiatan kan? Syukur author udah lulus tahun ini."

Runa: *balik lagi*  
"Bener banget tuh. Tapi masih aja nyesek karena nilai UN-ku astaga naga..."

Motonari: *gamvar author*  
"Udahlah thor! Tadi baru aja bilang 'jangan buka privasi'!  
Tuh kan Masmun, berarti kau memang playboy."

Masamune: "Mentang-mentang banyak yang suka sama aku ya?" *narsis kumat*  
"Ya sudahlah kalau tidak suka aku lagi. Masih banyak cewek-cewek yang klepek-klepek kalau aku elus dagunya kok."

Motonari: 'La elah sempat narsis ni orang. Padahal udah nyata-nyata kalah.'  
*baca curhatan mea*  
"Hah? Aku cewek? Wat the..."

Runa: "Aku juga dulu sempat hampir PHP karena ngira Motonari tu cewek. Soalnya di fanart website dulu Moto-chan dipairing sama Motochika kayak cewek! Sumpah deh. Moto-chan nge blush lah, nge tsundere lah, nge-"

Motonari: "DIIEEEEMMMMM!" *ngamuk*

All: *diem* /krik krikk!

Kenshin: *tiba-tiba datang lalu protes*  
"Jelas-jelas aku cowok woi! Mentang-mentang aku hijabers yang selalu memegang amanat tuhan untuk menutup aurat lalu aja dikira cewek."

Motonari: "Lagian caramu salah sih. Udah tau cowok, tapi yang ditutup semuanya kayak cewek."

Runa: "Peran guru datang belakangan!" *seret Kenshin kembali ke habitatnya*  
"Btw soal guru, ahh aku lupa Matsu itu murid! Maaf typoo lagi argghh!"

Masamune: "For the second time you doing the same mistakes? What the heck!?"

Runa: "Soalnya bedain Matsu sama Magoichi tuh susah sih dari segi sifat..." *mundung*

Motonari: "Yah sudahlah author. Lain kali, jangan ngetik waktu dua peristiwa itu datang aja. Satu waktu kakak bicara, dua waktu nyalain musik."

Runa: "Astaga ngerti aja kau Moto-chan~ Daisuki dayoo~~~" *lebarin tangan pengen peluk*

Motonari: "What the!? Thor, jangan kesambet fangirling kayak Mea-chan dong!"

Runa: "Tapi kalau ditahan, sakitnya tuh disini!" *buat love pake tangan*  
"Aku juga sama kayak Meaaaa ga tau alasan kenapa jatuh cinta pada anda~  
Tapi memang, waktu main game SB2 heroes pertama yang kupilih dirimu setelah Imagawa.  
Dan aku terus pakai dirimu sampe max. Dan rekorku baru 24 chara yang max kurang dari 1 tahun. Ya, aku kan mainnya kadang bangun tengah malam atau main berdua bareng kakak di arena buat banyak uang + level, atau main level hard dengan habisin seluruh prajuritnya tanpa satupun yang hidup dimana satu chara saat udah nguasain Jepang udah level 60+.  
Eh kok jadinya curhat gini?"

Motonari: 'Mea-chan, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada authorku tercinta(?) yang dulu...'  
"Argh aku lagi yang kena! Kalian berdua kenapa sih kompakan gitu nistai diriku!?"

Runa: "Karena kau pujaan kami selama-lama kami belum move on~" *nangis darah*

Motonari: 'Njiiiirrr authorku jadi lebai gini dah...'

Runa: "Kata mea dia mau nikahin kamu trus selingkuh sama papak Chika~"

Motonari: "Ah aku tidak repot kok. Malah senang." *kibas-kibas tangan*

Runa: "Trus melampiaskan kekesalan akibat kau PHP-in dia dengan fangirlingan juga nulis diari tentangmu. Trus nulis pairing dikau sama author meaa di fanfic sebelah."

Motonari: 'Mereka ni parah amat dah saking nge-fans sama aku...'  
*sweatdrop*

Tsuruhime: "Hee mereka para fans Sengoku Basara bukannya merestui pasangan antara aku dan Motonari ya?" *gaet Motonari*  
"Tuh kata auth mea di instagram banyak foto kami berdua."

Runa: 'Arghhh sekarang malah chara fanfic gue yang jadi rival cinta gue...'  
"Ah aku merestui Motochika daripada Tsuruhime sebenarnya."

Tsuruhime: *syok dg bg halilintar menyambar*

Runa: "Hiks, aku tunggu cerita Dirgahayu itu! Aku, sangat memfavoritkan ceritanya karena sukses bikin aku ngakak.  
Ara? Ah ya aku lupa. Silakan membaca fanfic ini ya minna-chan! Makasih untuk review sebelumnya!" *mengabaikan Tsuruhime yang hancur berkeping-keping*

* * *

—oOo—

Chapter 4 - Ayo Kumpulkan Informasi!

"Ohayou Tsuruhime-chan!" sapa lelaki rambut kepang panjang di bibir pintu kelas 3 - 1. Siapa lagi yang memiliki rambut panjang di kelasku selain,

"Maeda Keiji?" balasku balik. "Tumben menyapa. Biasanya nomor satu dalam hal mengejekku."

Kalimat tadi memang kugunakan dengan nada sinis. Sangat sinis. Pria brengsek yang memang selalu membuatku tidak segan menyodorkan ujung pisau tepat pada wajahnya, walau hal itu tak mungkin kulakukan karena ada dua faktor. Satu, aku terlalu polos. Dua, aku tidak mau ada yang meninggal satu orangpun di kelasku. Jadi bisa ditebak kenapa saat Masamune bilang akan mati, aku tiba-tiba menitikkan air mataku tanpa sengaja waktu itu.

"Ehe, aku udah dengar cerita tentang Masamune pingsan kemarin," timpal Keiji sambil melipat tangannya, menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tepi bibir pintu tersebut. "Jadi, hari ini dia masuk?"

"Mana kutahu," jawabku dengan nada malas.

"Tumben datang pagi, Tsuruhime," Keiji mengalihkan topik yang membuat aku ingin menjedukkan kepalaku sekarang di dinding tembok kelas sampai berdarah. Tapi sayang aku tidak boleh melakukannya, dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris menanggapinya.

"Biasanya aku juga bangun pagi kan?" balasku agak sedikit kesal.

"Ah hari ini Tsuruhime-chan agak moody dari biasanya! Kenapa? Karena kencan sama Motonari gagal ya?" tebak Keiji sekenanya, dan sukses membuatku masuk ke kelas dengan diam membisu sambil melangkahkan kakiku cepat. Bete.

"Yah malah marah. Padahal aku mau basa-basi karena hari ini pelajaran Matematika," Keiji mengangkat bahunya cepat lalu menurunkannya lagi, kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Rindu sama Maria_-sensei_? Kukira setia dengan kakakku," celetukku. Keiji hanya diam tidak menyahut, lalu tertawa kecil dengan sendirinya layaknya orang gila di Rumah Sakit Jiwa (RSJ).

'_Kenapa aku harus masuk pagi sekali? Mana betah aku berduaan dengannya di kelas selama 15 menit!?'_ kataku dalam hati dengan histeris, sambil mengandaikan aku meratapi nasibku dengan mencakar dinding kelas—layaknya kucing mencakar kayu untuk menajamkan kukunya.

—oOo—

"Hari ini adalah pelajaran tentang vektor. Jadi—"

Kuambil pulpen hitamku dan mencoret-coret sesuai tulisan di depan kelas dengan bengong.

_"Tolong lindungi Saint Hime dengan sepenuh kekuatanmu."_

_'Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan ucapan terakhir Masamune?'_ keluhku dalam hati sambil terus mencoret.

"Tsuruhime, catatanmu salah," bisik Motonari disebelahku. "Catatan di depan papan tulis itu untuk soal yang akan kita kerjakan nanti!"

Kutengok buku tulis yang kupakai untuk mencoret tadi dengan wajah linglung.

_'ASTAGAAAAAAA!'_ aku hanya bisa histeris dalam hati. Kupukul jidatku dan dengan frustasi aku mencarik kertas yang kucatat salah tadi dengan bengis. Teman sebangkuku cuma bisa diam dengan menyembunyikan wajah gelinya—memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

"Sepertinya penggantiku sudah datang. Anak-anak, jangan ribut selagi Ibu keluar ya!"

Seluruh penghuni kelas menghentikan kegiatan mencoret buku mengikuti coretan depan kelas, dan menatap tajam guru berambut putih dengan dua kunciran rambut itu menuju pintu keluar kelas.

"Astaga ganti guru lagi?" gerutu Yukimura.

"_Dammit_, padahal aku sudah suka sama Maria-_sensei_. Tidak ada guru yang mengajar seenak beliau!" protes Masamune lalu membalikkan badannya dan menghadap padaku. "Menurutmu, siapa yang akan jadi guru?"

"Entahlah," kataku seadanya. "Aku—"

"Masamune kok pura-pura bego sih?" potong Keiji dari bangku depan. Dia memang duduk di depan bangku Masamune, sekaligus depanku. "Sudah tahukan kalau—ufftt!"

"Jangan ceplas-ceplos, Keiji," Mitsunari membekap mulut Keiji.

"Ada apa sih? Terang-terangan gak papa kok," kataku santai dengan agak heran.

"Bukan masalah itu, Tsuruhime," kini Motonari ikutan bicara. "Masalahnya, guru kita kali ini katanya _Gravure Idol_ terkenal. Tahu kan apa yang terjadi dengan nama sekolah kita, jika profesi gurunya saja begituan."

"Motonari_-dono_ yang murid pindahan saja tau gosipnya," kemudian Yukimura ikutan memutar tubuhnya ke belakang sama seperti posisi Masamune. "Padahal tadi pagi kan heboh."

"Maafkan aku karena aku murid kurang eksis," jawabku dengan pesimis. "Jadi aku memang kurang tau berita _'hot'_ di kelas ini."

Sebal! Sebal! Aku pun memendam wajah amarahku dengan memalingkan wajahku menghadap keluar jendela kembali. Hanya itulah cara aku melarikan diri sekaligus meredakan temperamenku agar tidak membuka mulut—dimana kemudian aku akan mencaci-maki biadab jika tidak tahan baik kepada siapapun jika saja aku tidak melakukan hal itu.

"Tapi itulah yang menarik dari Tsuruhime, _right_?" Masamune memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, membaringkan kepalanya pada mejaku sambil menatapku tajam dengan mata biru indigonya. "_Beautiful girl who not just pretty, but clever too..._"

Ia memainkan rambut coklatku dengan jari telunjuk kanannya, memutar-mutar layaknya mainan sambil tersenyum.

"Ma—Masamune-_dono_!?" Yukimura yang kenal betul teman sebelahnya ini hanya bisa mangap. Ya iyalah! Siapa yang tidak kaget ketika pria populer yang dijuluki 'pangeran kelas' tiba-tiba menyentuh rambut seorang wanita!

Aku langsung mendorong tubuhku menyenderkan punggungku ke sanggahan kursi. Syok. Yah, itu yang bisa kukatakan pertama saat aku merasakan Masamune memang benar-benar menjadi 'lain' dari biasanya. Mana sifatnya yang dingin terhadap lawan jenis itu!?

"Jangan-jangan—"

"Ya," Masamune memotong kalimatku yang belum selesai kuutarakan. "Aku mencintaimu pada pandangan pertama sejak itu."

"APAA!?"

Serempak satu kelas langsung menatap kami berdua tajam ketika mendengar ucapan Masamune yang blak-blakan tadi. Terutama cewek seperti Matsu, Kasuga, Katsuie, dan Oichi—yang memang sekelompok membuat _fans club '_Masamune_ Prince'._

"_Prince_ kita, akhirnya..." Keiji mangap.

"Akhirnya nama _'playboy'_ dan '_yaoi'_ akan sirna dari dirinya!" ungkap Sasuke.

"Apakah Tsuruhime akan menerima cintanya?" kini Sakon yang buka suara.

Aku menatap tajam Masamune langsung.

"Tunggu aku di atap sekolah sehabis istirahat."

"Siap, _my lady."_

**GREEKK!**

Pintu kelas pun bergeser. Kini, wanita berdada besar dengan rambut jingga menyala memakai seragam guru ketat masuk ke dalam kelas kami. Wajahnya begitu familiar—bukan, sangat kukenal.

"Mulai hari ini, saya akan mengajarkan kalian tentang Matematika," katanya simpel lalu melirikku sambil mengedipkan mata.

"KAKAAKK!?"

—oOo—

"Gyahaha! Kau lihat wajah Tsuruhime yang syok melihat kakaknya mengajar tadi?" Keiji mengolokku dengan sadis pada Mitsunari saat jam istirahat baru dimulai. Kakakku tentu sudah keluar kelas dengan tawa nista menemaninya diperjalanan dirinya menuju ruang guru.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?!" kataku kesal sambil memukul-mukul meja dengan keras seperti sang hakim yang memberi keputusan dengan palunya.

"Loh? Dia kan kakakmu? Tanya saja kenapa dia tidak memberitahumu kemarin," jawab Keiji sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Alhasil, sekali lagi aku menyembunyikan wajahku menunduk di atas meja dengan sebelumnya kusila kedua tanganku.

"Tsuruhime, kau baik-baik saja?" tegur Motonari sambil menepuk punggungku. "Ini ku belikan kopi. Kutaruh di atas mejamu."

"Baik mananya!? Aku dijadikan pusat perhatian terus!" kataku mewek, masih menundukkan kepalaku. "Disuruh maju ke depan lah, Masamune malah terang-terangan aneh gitu sama aku lah, ihh nyebelin!"

* * *

_**"Saya Saika Magoichi. Dipanggil Magoichi-senpai juga boleh, bahkan untuk adik tersayangku sendiri."**_

_**"Mungkin posisi Maria-sensei yang merupakan satu dari lima guru populer di akademi ini akan direbut kakak Tsuruhime-dono kali ya?" bisik Yukimura sambil menatap teliti kakakku yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh murid di kelas ini—18 murid yang memang penghuni kelas 3 - 1.**_

_**"Magoichi-senpai, bagaimana kalau duet nyanyi sama Tsuruhime?" pinta Motochika aneh. Semua anak-anak bersorak setuju kecuali aku, Motonari, Mitsunari, Kotarou, dan Masamune tentunya.**_

_**"Boleh! Boleh!" kakakku ikutan setuju.**_

_**"Tapi bolehkah aku mendampingi adik Magoichi-senpai untuk bernyanyi bersama?" mohon Masamune lalu ia berdiri sambil melipat tangan dengan kerennya. Semua murid cewek mimisan seketika, termasuk aku. Bahkan ada juga murid cowok yang ikut mimisan, dan jika ditanya apa reaksi ringannya tanggapan kami, mungkin cuma mangap.**_

_**"Tentu saja!" seru kakakku memperbolehkan. "Lagian karena hari ini hari pertama mengajar, kubebaskan materi pelajaran hari ini!"**_

_**"KAKAAAAKKKKK!" teriakku histeris. "JANGAN PAKAI NAMAKU!"**_

* * *

"Ternyata kau tidak suka aku ya?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara sahutan yang siapa lagi kalau bukan si pewaris keluarga Date, Date Masamune!

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku tanpa melengoknya menatap langit-langit kelas, apalagi menyahut. Dan kini rasanya aku ingin... mati...

"Katanya ingin bicara di atap kelas kan?" katanya lagi.

"Iya, iya. Motonari, aku minta kopinya ya?" kataku malas lalu mengambil kopi kalengan yang ada di depan mejaku sambil bangkit. Motonari terlihat melepas kacamatanya sambil meneguk susu coklat kotak dari sedotan yang ia hisap, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Hati-hati Tsuruhime. Panggil aku jika dia macam-macam sama kamu ya?"

"... Tentu."

—oOo—

Kami berdua sampai di atap sekolah. Setelah melepaskan gaetan tangannya, Masamune langsung memegang kedua bahuku kuat sambil menatap tajam penuh amarah. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu membuka mulutnya dan,

"JANGAN SALAH PAHAM! INI RENCANA KITA UNTUK DAPAT INFORMASI DARI MOTONARI TANPA DICURIGAI TAU!"

"Ja—jadi begitu ya!?" jawabku terbata-bata. Pantas tiba-tiba dia bertingkah seakan baru dikasi ramuan cinta dan ramuannya bereaksi tak lama kemudian.

"Sialan, aku sampai salah tingkah dengan gayamu," tukasnya lalu menghela nafas nyaring. Ia melepas kedua tangannya yang sempat mencekeram bahuku dengan kuat, dengan pelan. "Kau hampir membuatku mati saking malunya, _sh*t_. Seharusnya aku memberitahumu kemarin. Tapi aku tidak punya nomor HP-mu, dan kedua mengira kau bakal sadar mengapa aku begitu!"

"Lagian pakai pendekatan sampai agresif gitu sih, aku kan syok."

"Sengaja biar Motonari _had jealous to me, understand_?"

"Tapi kenapa harus pura-pura mesra begitu? Aku tidak pandai soal cinta, bahkan suka pada seseorang saja aku belum pernah."

"_Because I had feeling_ Motonari _has falling in love to you_," bilang Masamune dengan gaya detektifnya. "Motonari cemburu, dan kesempatan emas akan terlihat! Kita—atau kau lebih tepatnya, bisa mendesaknya agar dia bicara jujur apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Asal kau dibilang... emm, aku lupa namanya..."

"_Saint princess_," koreksiku datar.

"Benar! Dan agar dia jujur dialah dalang dibalik segala ini! _Come on_, Tsuruhime,_ I'm great about be detective_!" kata Masamune bangga.

Ember mana ember?

"Oh, gitu," kataku seadanya sambil memberikan senyuman masam.

"Sepertinya kau tidak tertarik ya?"

"Motonari terlalu cerdik. Dan sebenarnya yang kubilang kemarin targetnya itu Motochika."

Hening.

Masamune melipat tangannya sambil menghela nafas panjang setelah kami terdiam beberapa detik. Saking gugupnya kami bicara satu sama lain.

"Ya, iya juga ya. Motochika yang harusnya jadi target kita," Masamune seakan-akan termakan jebakannya sendiri. "Tch, aku habis ini harus bertarung dengan Yukimura untuk lari sampai warung ramen lebih dulu lagi. _If I lose, I had to buying ramen for him._ Dan uangku bisa menipis gegara membelikannya."

"Ah, begitu."

"Tsuruhime?"

"Ah kenapa?"

"Itu, mau kan nanti pulang bersamaku saat sepulang sekolah?"

"Eh?" aku kebingungan setengah mati ketika mendengar permintaannya yang dia ucapkan dengan nada halus.

"_If you had busy, it's alright_."

"Tentu aku ikut dong!" jawabku dengan nada semangat. Sebenarnya terpaksa sih, tapi paparan wajahnya dia seakan butuh aku sepulang sekolah ini.

Terdengar suara langkah memijak satu persatu anak tangga penghubung atap sekolah dan lorong lantai 4 gedung sekolah ini. Masamune mengisyaratkan agar aku agak menjauh darinya, tapi yang kulakukan hanya menjauh 3 langkah lebar darinya.

**Krieett...**

Pintu atap sekolah pun terbuka, membuat kami mempersiapkan kedua mata kami untuk melihat sosok yang menghampiri atap sekolah di waktu yang sangat salah. Kakinya pun terlihat, dan...

"Ah, benar. Masamune_-dono_ ada disini!"

Kami berdua histeris serempak, "YUKIMURAAA! BIKIN KAGET TAU!"

Orang yang kami teriaki hanya mengorek-ngorek telinga kanannya dengan jari kelingkingnya. Polos banget ya.

"_Love bird_ ya?" Masamune menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Yukimura, diikuti denganku ikutan menggeleng sambil bilang, "Tidak.".

"Ada apa Yukimura?" Masamune kelihatannya jengkel melihat Yukimura yang diam dari tadi.

"Masamune-_dono_ akan selalu bertarung bersamaku kan?"

"Hah?" kini Masamune bingung setengah mati mendengar ungkapan dari si polos pecinta cemilan makanan manis alias dango ini secara tiba-tiba. "_Sure! Why not_?"

"Sejak Masamune-_dono_ bersama Tsuruhime-_dono_, Yukimura menjadi kesepian. Kita tidak bertarung siang ini," terang Yukimura dengan tatapan manja, membuatku harus memencet hidungku agar tidak mimisan atau aku akan tewas di tempat dengan darah dimana-mana. Yukimura menatapku kesal, lalu kembali menatap Masamune dengan manja.

Ah, mungkin aku menganggu hubungan mereka? Sampai-sampai dia memaparkan wajah cemberut hanya padaku? Kudengar, mereka berdua memang cukup akrab sejak kecil sampai sekarang. Mereka sekelas, satu sekolah, satu kota, dan satu jalan rumah.

"Huh, Yuki. Aku dan Tsuruhime cuma—"

"Pacaran?" tebak Yukimura sebelum Masamune menyukseskan kalimatnya. "Jadi tega sama aku sekarang?"

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Masamune menyerigai.

"T—tidak kok."

"Lalu?"

"Tidak apa kok. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu—"

**GREP!**

Masamune menahan tangan Yukimura dan mencekeramnya kuat. Wajah Masamune yang tadinya terpapar senyum kemenangan kini berubah menjadi wajah masam.

"_Don't misunderstanding,_ Yukimura. _Always, I'm always near you._ Kita sudah ditakdirkan bersama sejak kecil."

Aku tentu menutup wajahku melihat adegan '_Boys Love_' secara realita. "Tsuruhime, sang pengutuk BL", julukan itu memang sudah lekat dariku selagi kecil. Dan kini, pertama kalinya aku melihat adegan itu langsung.

"Masamune-_dono_, ja..."

Aku tidak tahan lagi! Dengan cepat aku pun berlari menuju pintu masuk ke gedung tanpa pamit, dan tidak mau menampakkan wajahku yang merah padam saking kesalnya.

"Ingat janji kita ya!"

—oOo—

"Tsuruhime, dari mana saja?" sapa pria berambut perak bergelombang dengan paras wajah layaknya wanita, Takenaka Hanbei. Ia bersama pria bertopi yang tidak pernah bersuara sekalipun dengan rambut jingga menyala terselip di antara dalam topinya, si Fuuma Kotarou.

Kotarou membuka buku sketsanya dan mengeluarkan spidol. Ditulisnya dalam kertas itu, 'Habis kencan sama Masamune ya?'.

Kotarou itu... orang yang pernah kusukai dulunya. Pria misterius yang pernah membantuku—atau lebih tepatnya membelaku—saat dibully oleh anak-anak kelas 3 - 2 belum lama ini, dan awal aku jatuh cinta padanya adalah sejak peristiwa itu terjadi. Saat _valentine_, aku pernah menulis surat dan menaruhnya diam-siam ke dalam loker pribadinya dimana aku memintanya bertemu di belakang gedung sekolah sore nanti. Kami memang bertemu saat itu. Namun, dia menolakku dengan alasan dia tidak bisa pacaran. Tidak bisa pacaran...

"Ti—tidak Kotarou! Aku hanya diskusi dan bareng Yukimura juga kok!" kataku dengan gugup. Ini ya, rasanya bicara langsung pada orang yang masih disukai? Walaupun masih ada rasa sakit yang kurasakan saat patah hati setelah kejadian itu—dan sempat aku selalu reflek menghindar darinya, tapi aku berusaha dapat berkomunikasi dengannya lebih baik.

"Hihi, Tsuruhime lucu ya," goda Hanbei sambil tertawa kecil. Kotarou pun mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan seulas senyumnya padaku.

"Ti—tidak ah! Kalian ini..."

Mitsunari tampak berjalan ingin masuk ke dalam kelas sebelum menemukanku bersama Hanbei dan Kotarou. Ia pun mendekati kami ketika menyadari bahwa kelompok orang-orang yang kini setengah menutupi lorong hubungan kelas 3 - 1 dan 3 - 2 adalah anak-anak sekelasnya.

"Tsuruhime, pinjam catatan matematika tadi dong," minta Mitsunari lalu berhenti berjalan ketika sudah sampai mendekati kami.

"Oh boleh, sebentar aku masuk dulu," aku mempercepat langkahku menuju pintu kelas untuk masuk—dan aku bersyukur karena tempat kami nangkring tadi tidak jauh dari kelas. Ku hampiri mejaku dan tidak menemukan Motonari disana.

"Aku penasaran kemana dia," kataku dalam hati. Ku tengok kolom mejaku dan mengambil buku tulis yang ada disana, dan saat itu aku bingung kenapa rasanya ada yang janggal dengan buku tulisku saat aku mengeluarkannya dari laci.

Kubuka lembar bukuku di bagian paling akhir. Bukuku terjatuh tanpa sengaja, dengan tubuhku yang merinding panas.

**Cepat atau lambat aku akan membunuhmu, Saint Princess**

—oOo—

"Oh jadi kau dapat pesan seperti itu?"

Aku hanya mengangguk dengan wajah sedih, sambil keluar dari pintu pagar Basara _Academy_ bersama Masamune sesuai janjiku waktu di atap sekolah tadi.

"Kata Mitsunari, Yukimura sempat duduk di bangkuku meminjam buku matematikaku tanpa izin. Alasannya karena aku tidak ada di kelas, dan Yukimura malas mencariku," kataku lemah. Kuperbaiki tali tas ranselku yang mulai kendor akibat beban buku yang dibawanya mungkin cukup berat.

"I can't believe he's know you. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau kau Saint Princess?" katanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Entahlah, Masamune. Aku, sepertinya menganggu hubungan kalian ya?"

Masamune mempercepat langkahnya berjalan duluan lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk bertatapan langsung denganku. Dia menatapku prihatin.

"Yukimura bukan orang yang seperti itu. Tapi, Yukimura memang orang yang cukup kesepian."

"Tapi dia—"

**GREP!**

Masamune memelukku kuat. Terasa tubuhnya agak gemetar memelukku. Mungkin, dia juga kaget dengan tuduhanku tentang Yukimura.

"Aku _Azure Dragon_—ah bukan, aku Date Masamune, Tsuruhime. Aku akan melindungi dan membelamu sampai kapanpun, meskipun lawannya adalah adik angkat kesayanganku sendiri."

"Jangan dipaksakan, aku tidak ingin ada perkelahian antar keluarga."

"Tidak, Tsuruhime. Aku harus berhutang budi denganmu."

"Masamune..."

...

"Tsuruhime... Keparat kau Masamune!"

—oOo—

Runa: "Minna, doakan semoga aku keterima bekerja ya!"

Motonari: "Amienn~ Karena kami tidak bisa mengatakan 'Amin'."

Runa: *mojok*

Tsuruhime: "Yah, jika sudah kerja berarti hiatus dong..."

Runa: Sebenarnya kuharap bisa ngambil shift malam jika keterima, jadi paginya bisa ngetik deh. Yah, tapi aku lupa kalau jadwal pagiku tuh agak padat. Semua pekerjaan rumah aku yang ngurus." *mojok*

Tsuruhime: "Namanya cewek thor~  
Ya kalau author udah kerja nanti enak bisa beli apapun tanpa menunggu mama angkat author ngasi kan?"

Runa: "Iya sih. Hiks, aku deg-degan mudahan saja keterima. Jadi ada jerih payahnya saat aku nunda kuliah setahun ini."

Masamune: *mojok dengan muka merah*

Motochika: *sadar ngeliat Masamune*  
"Tumben lu. Kenapa?"

Masamune: "Masa' bagian awal aku mesra-mesraan sama Tsuruhime eh..."

Runa: "Iya ya. Padahal dalam prinsipmu 'Kuda adalah segalanya' hihihihihi—"  
#BAKK! *dipukul negi sama Kojuurou sampai pingsan*

Tsuruhime: "Ckckck. Abaikan tadi ya para readers! Saya mewakili semuanya, berterima kasih untuk yang sudah mem-fav bahkan mem-follow cerita nista ini. Kolom review sudah disediakan bagi para penunggu cerita ini, dan ada satu pertanyaan dari author.  
Ehem, pertanyaannya adalah:  
'Mengapa arena Masamune di dunia mimpi adalah DJ room?'  
Bagi yang pernah bahkan tau Persona 4, pasti akan cepat menebak!  
Bocoran sedikitnya adalah: 'Masamune itu tipe orang yang menganggap semua orang dia repotkan dibalik wajahnya yang terlihat sepertinya semena-mena menyuruh orang. Dia tidak mau orang-orang bersama dengannya, bahkan mengkekangnya seperti burung di sangkar emas. Karena, sifat Masamune yang merupakan tuan besar tentu akan terlihat jika bersama orang yang sama. Hal ini berkaitan dengan orang yang selalu bekerja tapi tidak bisa melepas pekerjaannya.'  
Tidak dijawab juga tidak apa-apa sih. Bagi yang menjawab dan benar, akan dihadiahi satu rekues fanfic dengan prompt sendiri di fandom Basara only jika mau. Dan Pen Name-nya akan dicantumkan di summary.  
Apa itu prompt? Prompt adalah umpan kata yang biasa unsurnya menjadi inti sebuah cerita. Misal cerita ini berasal dari unsur 'Sacred Beast', 'Modern era', 'harem', dan 'dream'. Walau banyak sih umpan cerita ini, tapi hanya 4 itu yang boleh diumbar hehe.  
Semangat minna!"


	5. Aku Hanya Ingin di Cintai

Runa: "AKU HADIR LAGI!"

All chara pemeran dalam fanfic: "NOOOOO!"

Runa: "Kenapa sih? Kayaknya gak bahagia banget aku datang..."

Tsuruhime: "Siapa bilang? Aku suka kok!" *bohong*  
"Ayo author kita balas review~"

Runa: *kompakan bareng Tsuruhime*  
"Maaf ya untuk chapter 4 kayaknya abal banget editnya... Bayangin padahal udah 1 jam ngedit masih belum selesai.. Mana kepala berat pengen tidur habis itu. Terpaksalah aku banyak ketinggalan editnya. Dan itu chapter yang jujur, kurang kusuka."

Motonari: "Hoo begitu..." *rebut kertas reviewnya dengan bengisnya*  
"Pertama dari Meaaaa. Astaga aku kena lagi. Masa' aku bilang '-chan' sih?" *liat balik prolog chap 4*  
"ASTAGA!" *ga mau liat bagian terakhir reviewnya, takut blush lagi*

Tsuruhime: *puk-puk Motonari yang mojok*  
"Kelepasan ya? Haaa~ I know dat feel~  
Masih mending dibully author begitu doang. Aku? Sampe Magoichi-san dan Motochika-kun ngembully di skenarionya...  
Oh dia masih suka Masmun rupanya."

Masamune: "Sudah kubilang kan? Ketamvanan dan kegantengan gue itu kagak bisa dipudarin! Makan tuh Motonari! Tenang Motonari, gue gak suka Tsuruhime kok di ceritanya awalnya. Yah, berdoalah pada skenario agar diriku benar-benar tidak suka padanya hingga kau punya pacar~"

Yukimura: "Layaknya aku dan Masamune-dono! Kami kan... Ya gitu deh. Auth Mea pasti tau!"

Motonari: *bejek Masamune dan Yukimura*

Kojuurou: *hantam kepala Motonari pake negi sampai pingsan*  
"Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti Masamune-sama!"

Motochika: *bersiap mau nebas pakai jangkarnya*  
"Apa? Katakan lagi, Kojuurou..."

Runa: *menjauh dari kerumunan karena ngeri*  
"Abaikan yang tadi ya! Aduh aku ngerti gimana rasanya gak bisa move on. Wajar sebagai cewek memang gitu kok! Orang bilang cara terbaik 'move on' dengan bersikap biasa-biasa saja dengan orang itu. Jangan pikir 'aku harus move on' karena itu justru membuatmu selalu ingat dia. Menurut pengalamanku saat SMP sampai SMA sih."

Tsuruhime: *nyusul*  
"Pengalaman~"

Runa: "Gua cewek juga loh... Mentang-mentang fisikku tomboi gini."

Tsuruhime: "Iya iya~" *ketawa nista*  
"A—Aku ndak sejahat itu sampai bikin orang marah-marah sama aku kok." *mojok*

Runa: *puk-puk mea sama Tsuruhime*  
"Selanjutnya dari Dissa-CHAlovers! Tidaaakkk! Masamune harus dengan Yukimura! Tidak~ oh noo~" *lebay*

Tsuruhime: "Heran deh gue sama author..  
Iya nih malah ganti gurunya karena authornya baca chapter 2 dan ingat bagian peristiwa Keiji ke rumahku.  
Alhasil... Hueee author jaaaahaaaatt!"

Runa: *cuma bisa mengangkat dua jari berbentuk v*  
"Makasih ya buat para pembaca! Saya senang sekali kalian berdua selalu cetiah(?) menunggu apdetnya fanfic ini! Ya, meskipun ga ada yang jawab kuisnya sih. Kuis itu dianggap 'expired' sajalah~  
Dan soal Katsuie, aku cuma bisa histeris hebat waktu buka website 'wiki' english version. TRAP! COWOK RAMBUT BOB ASTAGA! KUKUTUK KAU FANART PIXIV KATSUIE YANG BIKIN DIA KAYAK CEWEK PERSIS KAYAK MOTONARI!" *mencak2 marah*

Tsuruhime: "Saat dibuka awalnya namanya di google author juga bilang dia cowok kan? Tapi malah mencari jati dirinya yang pasti di web fanart yang salah..."

Runa: "Aku ga tau dia cowok. Tapi saat baca 'he' aku langsung mangap lebar.  
Baiklah! Selamat menikmati cerita ini!"

* * *

—oOo—

Chapter 5 - Aku Hanya Ingin di Cintai

"Benar-benar bisa masuk rumah sakit jiwa habis ini."

"Kenapa?" Masamune mengeluarkan suatu mangkuk lumayan besar layaknya mangkuk kebanyakan berbahan sterofom yang biasa kalian tahu, itu adalah mi instan. Dua mi instan. Ia buka pembungkus transparan yang menyelimuti mangkuk itu alias menyobeknya, dan membuka tutup segelnya perlahan sampai setengah.

_'Mi instan...'_ kataku dalam hati.

"Pasti gegara Yukimura ya?" terkanya.

"Yukimura tadi sengaja menyenggolku saat aku membeli kopi di mesin minuman, dan tumpah mengenai bajuku gegara aku meminumnya sambil jalan," terangku. Masamune menggeleng sambil mengeluarkan suara cicak.

"Ckckck," disodorkannya mangkuk mie instan yang tengah terisi air panas sebelumnya ketika ia membelinya, padaku. Asapnya mengepul-ngepul dengan aroma kaldu airnya yang menggoda menerpa hidungku. "_He's had jealous to you. You have to avoid it with could explain you love Motonari_, _just it._ Kau tidak tahu bahayanya Yukimura."

"Masalahnya, SUKA SAMA MOTONARI SEDIKITPUN SAJA TIDAK!" pekikku sambil menatap mi instan pemberian Masamune dengan paparan wajah 'bolehkah-aku-makan-sekarang?'.

"Makanlah jika kau mau," tawar Masamune. Ketahuan~

Malu rasanya. Tapi yah, jika dia menawariku, ya sudah.

"Apalagi sejak aku ingat Motonari adalah dalang utama cerita ini, aku justru malah ingin menginjaknya sekarang," kataku meneruskan mengalihkan rasa nafsu laparku. Salahkan Masamune yang mengajakku ke pinggir sungai sepulang sekolah, dan saat istirahat makan siang dia mengangguku! Jadinya aku harus menahan laparku karena tidak makan siang.

_"Are you sure?_ Memang sebelum bertemu denganku, kau tidak pernah semenit saja mengingatnya lama?"

"I—it—itu..." aku menundukkan wajahku malu sambil mengaduk bumbu dalam mangkuk tersebut hingga tercampur rata dengan sumpit.

"_Jackpot_."

"Masamune ah! Jangan menggoda terus!" peringatku dengan nada suara tinggi. Alih-alih agar aku menahan lapar. Aku harus tetap menunggu Masamune mengambil sumpitan pertama, atau aku akan diejeknya.

"Suaramu masih kalah nyaring dibanding desiran air sungai disini," ejek Masamune.

"Bi—biar!" balasku gugup lalu mulai mengambil sumpit setelah Masamune dan memisahkan mereka sambil berkata, "_Itadakimasu~"_.

Akhirnyaaa!

Sepuluh menit kemudian, kami serempak menaruh mangkuk yang berukuran sedang itu ke depan kami masing-masing lalu bilang, "Terima kasih atas makanannya".

"Ternyata mi instan itu enak sekali!" seru Masamune sambil kekenyangan. "_First time after 3 days I didn't do like hiding food from_ Kojuurou _again._"

Kau baru tahu apa yang membuatku meneteskan liur jika bertatapan dengan makanan ini, Masamune? Makanan yang bisa kumakan 5 kali dalam sehari meskipun harus menunggu air masak, tapi hal itu terbayarkan dengan kelezatan mereka.

"Kalau ketahuan Kojuurou_-sensei_ bisa-bisa kau dihukum lagi," peringatku. "Katanya pernah dihukum karena kepergok pergi bersamaku melakukan hal yang sama seperti sekarang walau di tempat yang berbeda."

"_Take it easy~_ Paling disuruh makan sup _asparagus_ yang memiliki daun bawang alami alias _negi_."

"Haha, jadi ingat kata si buaya waktu itu. **'Kojuu si tukang kebun'**," kataku menggelegar menirukan suara anggota _nightmare_ yang kami lawan belum seminggu ini.

"Kau ini."

Aku tertawa keras, lalu ia ikut-ikutan juga.

"Haha! Kau ingat kata si buaya waktu itu rupanya," Masamune memegangi perutnya lalu menyeka air matanya akibat tertawa. "_Well_, sebelum api hitam waktu itu muncul, aku bertanya-tanya apa arti dari bahasa itu ya?"

"Bahasa yang tanpa sosok itu?" tanyaku, dan ia mengangguk. "Mungkin itu bahasa yang tidak terlalu berbahaya. Maksudku, bahasa perintah yang sepertinya menyuruh monster itu pulang kembali ke alam baka."

"Mungkin saja."

"Ternyata Masamune_-dono_ bersama Tsuruhime-_dono_ kencan ya?"

"Yukimura!?" seru kami serempak sambil mendongak menyebut nama pemilik pria berjaket kain merah yang kini berdiri di atas jembatan—diatas kami berdua dimana kami berada di bawah jembatan. Dia melipat tangannya bertumpu pada pagar pembatas yang lumayan tinggi di hadapannya, dan cara dia berdiri sambil membaringkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya itu kelihatan sangat imut. Oh Yukimura, kenapa kau tidak ikut _modeling_ saja?

"Masamune_-dono_, tadi aku mencarimu di rumah tapi tidak ada," ucapnya sambil menatap kami dengan mata merahnya. "Kojuurou_-dono_ juga tadi."

"_Little resting_, Yukimura," jawab Masamune santai sambil tersenyum miris pada Yukimura yang sudah menampakkan ekspresi lain. Ia pun membelalakkan matanya ketika menatap raut wajah Yukimura yang tadinya muram biasa saja menjadi nampaknya benci dengan situasi kami berdua. Kedua matanya menyipit seakan membendung air matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Teruskan kegia—uhh," bulir-bulir tetesan air jatuh dari atas dan bergabung dengan aliran air sungai yang deras menuju ke hilir, yang tidak lain berasal dari Yukimura. Air mata Yukimura.

"Yuki?" Masamune terperangah hebat. Dan—

**BYUURR!**

Yukimura memajukan kepalanya ke depan diikuti badannya dan langsung saja terjun ke sungai dalam hitungan cepat. Gemericik air pun menerpa kami berdua yang dekat dengan letak posisi Yukimura terjatuh, membasahi kami.

"_Dammit! Fool you!_" Masamune membuka kemeja putih pakaian sekolahnya dan ikut masuk ke dalam air sungai, lebih tepatnya terjun ke dalam sungai dan berenang mengikuti arus dimana aliran airnya sangat deras saat itu.

"Masamune!?" aku cuma bisa berlari sepanjang tepi sungai menggiring mereka. Masamune berenang dengan cepat ketika melihat sepatu merah milik Yukimura yang muncul ke permukaan air sungai karena si pemakai tidak terpisah dengannya, menandakan tubuhnya masih mengapung.

—oOo—

"Yukimura! Yuki! Yuki!"

Masamune menepuk-nepuk kedua sisi pipi Yukimura ketika kami berdua membopongnya ke wilayah kami berdua makan tadi. Masamune memegang keningnya, memeriksa.

"Yukimura demam?" tanyaku dalam posisi berdiri di atas kepala Yukimura. Kedua tanganku kukaitkan satu sama lain di belakang punggungku, bermain dalam diam. Masamune mengangguk.

"Dia panas," katanya lemas. _"What happen with you, Yuki?_"

Aku menatap nanar Masamune yang terduduk lemas sambil memegangi kedua pipi Yukimura. Buliran air mata muncul dari pelupuk mata si mata naga satu ini. Mata birunya seakan mengisyaratkan, 'Bangunlah'.

"_Yukimura, I'll do anything to wake up you._"

"Kita bawa ke rumahnya saja?" usulku, tapi ia menolak.

"Yukimura memiliki Ayah yang tidak berperasaan. Aku takkan membawanya pulang jika Yukimura harus mendapat tonjokan di wajahnya hingga lebam ketika kubawa Yuki pulang," sahutnya.

"Si Takeda Shigen? Guru _P.E._ kita?"

"Ya. Kau tidak lihat saat guru _P.E._ kita yang berotot kekar itu menonjok Yukimura kita saat permainan voli tiga hari yang lalu!?"

Aku hanya bisa menatap wajah Masamune yang terpapar oleh perasaannya dimana bercampur aduk. Sedih, marah, dan rasa bersalah menyatu dalam isyarat wajahnya yang menyipit dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

_"It's my fault. All of these are my fault!_" Masamune menunduk, hingga helaian rambut hitamnya menutupi wajahnya dari penglihatanku. "Aku sudah tahu ini! Yukimura memang sudah gila jika menyangkut tentangku! Tapi, aku tidak tahu dia saking depresinya sampai nekad terjun dari jembatan! _What the heck of this_?"

"Semua keluhan itu takkan mengubah apa-apa, Masa—"

"APA YANG KAU TAHU, TSURUHIME!?" potongnya dengan nada lantang. "Kau belum tahu rasanya ketika berada di posisiku, yang mengenal Yukimura sejak dulu! Yuki—Yuki— hiks..," suara Masamune mulai kaku dan serak.

**BRUKK!**

Aku terduduk lemas dengan mendarat di antara kedua lututku, ingin menangis. Masamune menatapku heran sambil tetap menunjukkan wajah benci dan marah. Bekas air matanya terlihat membekas dari pipi kirinya.

"Jika bukan karena kehadiranku, pasti takkan begini," sesalku dengan bibir bergetar. "A—a—aku, pembawa m—masalah?"

"_You're not troublemaker_, Tsuruhime," jawab Masamune sambil mengelap air matanya. "_I'm sorry for my argument_. Aku tahu ini semua salahku."

"Tapi, perlakuannya sejak kau dekat denganku selama 5 hari ini tidak wajar setelah aku memberitahumu ada tulisan peringatan itu. Aku ini penggangu ya?"

Masamune berdiri dan menghampiriku yang dengan susah payah menahan tangis, dan kemudian menarik tanganku dalam posisi menunduk.

"A?"

"Kau harus meminta maaf pada Yukimura, bukan denganku," katanya marah. Aku hanya diam menurut, walau rasanya takkan mungkin dapat menjawab rasa gelisahku saat ini.

Ia menarikku untuk ikut berdiri menghampiri sisi kanan Yukimura yang terbaring lemas. Kami berdua pun mendekati Yukimura dengan menurunkan kedua lutut kami, lalu memposisikan duduk.

"Yukimura, maafkan aku..."

Kusisir helaian poni rambutnya ke atas, dan kulirik wajah Masamune yang penasaran dengan apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya. Aku menggerakkan leherku menatap wajah Yukimura yang basah, lalu mulai memegangi keningnya dan—

**BRUUKK!**

—oOo—

**-Yukimura Dream Place: Amusement Park-**

"A—Apa ini?" aku menatap sekeliling dengan memutari tubuhku. Bianglala, komedi putar, rumah hantu, kios-kios makanan, dan segala perlengkapan yang biasanya ada pada festival sirkus atau semacamnya, lengkap disini. "Apa ini seperti kejadian Masamune waktu itu?"

"Aku benci Masamune_-dono_! Aku benci Tsuruhime_-dono_!"

"Yukimura? Kaukah itu?" sahutku ketika mendengar sayup-sayup pita suara laki-laki yang memang kukenal.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Perlahan sesosok pria muncul di depanku, berjalan dengan santai dengan kedua lengan di sisinya lurus. Mata merahnya yang mencolok memang terlihat menakutkan. Rambut panjangnya yang ia ikat ekor kuda melambai-lambai di belakang punggungnya seiring ia melangkah.

"Yukimura? Kaukah itu?"

"Kau si pembuat masalah. Kau yang membuat semua hal ini terjadi," desisnya dengan senyuman yang seakan dipaksakan. Ia memalingkan matanya dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Kau salah paham, Yukimura!" bilangku, dan ia langsung menatapku marah seakan-akan tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan kuucapkan.

"SALAH PAHAM APA? Pembohong! Sebelumnya Masamune_-don_o tidak begitu padamu. Kenapa dia sering dekat denganmu dan mengabaikan pertandingan kami belum seminggu ini!?"

"A—apa!? Itu sama sekali ti—"

"Tidak benar?" potong Yukimura. "Aku melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri, organku sendiri. Bagaimana bisa itu tidak benar? Kau racuni apa Masamune_-dono_?"

"Tapi, Yukimura... aku benar-benar tidak bermasuk merusak hubungan kalian..."

"Berisik," Yukimura tetap bersikukuh menuduhku. Rasanya tubuhku lemas karena pertama kalinya aku melihat Yukimura, si anak polos dan manja juga pecinta _dango_, tiba-tiba menjadi marah padaku. Apa yang telah kulakukan hingga menghancurkan persahabatanku dengan anak yang duduk di depan bangkuku? Yang sebelum kejadian ini terjadi, dia selalu menjadi orang pertama yang selalu menjadi pahlawan bagiku ketika diejek di dalam kelas?

**"Benar, Yukimura! Cewek ini adalah masalahmu di dunia nyata! Karena dia disini, bagaimana jika kita membunuhnya langsung?"**

Tampak sosok hitam berukuran dua kali lipat dariku dan Yukimura dengan mata merahnya menyerigai padaku di belakang Yukimura. Sosok seperti serigala bertanduk gelap menambah kesan ngeri padaku yang menatapnya tiba-tiba.

"Kau—"

**"_Nightmare_, huh?"** potong makhluk itu sebelum aku menebaknya.** "Benar. Yukimura, jika kau disini selamanya, kau akan mendapat impianmu secara cuma-cuma. Ayahmu yang kau cintai perlahan akan memanjakanmu. Masamune yang jatuh cinta pada gadis tolol ini akan kembali, memberikan kehangatan padamu. Karena kita membunuh gadis ini disini."**

"To—tolol!?" aku membelalakkan mataku kaget dan mulai emosi.

"Gadis yang kukira baik dan bikin gemas, ternyata adalah seorang pembuat masalah. Jika kau membunuhnya, aku akan mengikuti saranmu."

_**"As your wish, tiger hood~"**_

Serigala itu menyerigai seram padaku, tersenyum puas mendapat perintah Yukimura. Reflek aku perlahan berjalan mundur ke belakang dengan perasaan takut, namun ia kurasa semakin cepat langkahnya. Ketakutan, aku berbalik dan langsung hanya ingin berlari sekencang mungkin menjauhi sosok anggota _nightmare_ tersebut.

**"Eee? Mau kemana, _Saint Princess_?"**

Ia melompat tinggi melampauiku dan mendarat di depanku, mencegatku untuk terus melangkahkan kakiku menjauhinya. Giginya yang tajam nan putih layaknya gigi hewan biasa ia tampakkan seperti serigala yang mencegat mangsanya untuk memulai pesta perburuannya.

_'Apa aku akan mati di dunia ini?'_ aku dibuat mundur perlahan lagi karena sosok makhluk itu mendekatiku, menganggapku sebagai mainannya. Tubuhku kaku dan bergemetar.

"Saint Princess, keluarkan Seiryuumu!"

_'Keluarkan?'_ tanyaku dalam hati.

"Kartu yang belum lama ini anda dapatkan! Ayo cium kartunya!"

_'Ci—cium!?'_

"Anda mau mati!? Sudah bertanyanya! Tidak ada waktu atau dia akan langsung menerkammu dan menelanmu hidup-hidup!"

Aku menurut. Kurogoh saku seragam sekolah putihku dan mengambil kartu yang kudapat sewaktu menolong Masamune lalu. Kartu berwarna biru dengan gambar ular naga persis ketika pertama kali kudapat sewaktu menyelamatkan Masamune.

**"Mati kau, putri yang takkan dipercaya kawan! GYAHAHAHAHA!**"

Aku buru-buru mendekatkan bibirku pada kartu itu dan menciumnya, dan jantungku terpompa kuat ketika tapak kakinya sudah akan siap menindihku. Aku menutup mata pasrah.

_"JET-X!"_

**DUUUMMMM!**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan akan suara aneh yang kudengar tadi. Sesosok lelaki dengan helm sabit kuning tengah berdiri menatap makhluk gelap yang terlempar dan menubruk bianglala besar disana.

"Masamune!?" pekikku kaget melihat orang yang melawan monster tadi adalah kawanku sendiri. Kostumnya persis ketika terakhir melawan buaya besar yang pernah akan membunuh kami berdua saat itu.

"Aku kaget ketika kau pingsan setelah memegangi kening Yukimura," omel Masamune, melangkahkan kakinya mendekatiku sambil melipat tangannya. _"And something like your voice said_ "Masamune"_ I heard from my mind_. Dan aku kehilangan kesadaran setelah itu. Rupanya..."

**"Urusan kita belum selesai, _Azure Dragon_!"**

Makhluk itu melompati Masamune dan menindihi kedua kakinya menginjak Masamune, dengan wajah marah. Ia menggeram kesal.

_"W—what?"_ Masamune berusaha untuk keluar dari tindihan kedua kaki hitam itu, tapi percuma. Tumpuan kuasa makhluk itu _Newton_-nya lebih besar hingga sulit diangkat.

**"_Azure Dragon_, ternyata kekuatannya hanya segini?"** serigala itu tertawa lepas, menggila. **"Kau takkan bisa menjadi pelayan_ Saint Princess_, dan malahan akan menjadi bebannya."**

"Aku—Aku tentu akan melindungi Tsuruhime—AKHH!" Masamune menjerit ketika tumpuan kaki makhluk itu semakin ditekan mengikuti gravitasi.

**"LEMAH!"**

"Masamune!" aku berteriak histeris. Kugerakkan kepalaku kesana-kemari untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat kugunakan untuk menolongnya, dan menangkap Yukimura yang duduk dengan kedua kakinya telentang saat itu.

"Cinta itu egois," lirihnya. "Cinta itu sulit didapat."

"Yukimura?" tanyaku memastikan bahwa orang yang baru saja berbicara dengan menyangkut bahasa yang membuatku bergidik, adalah si pria yang kukenal tidak tertarik dengan hal semacam itu.

"Ayah selalu memukulku baik ada ataupun tanpa alasan. Tidak mempedulikan perasaan anaknya sendiri."

"Yukimura..."

"Namun perasaan itu tidak kurasakan ketika bersama Masamune_-dono_. Rivalku sekaligus panutanku," katanya lemah. Perlahan kulihat bola matanya mulai menghitam, melebar seakan ingin menyelimuti seluruh bola matanya.

**"Gyahaha! Aku menang!"** sorak monster itu melengking. **"Anak itu akan menjadi anggota kami yang ke—"**

_"DEATH BITE!"_

**DUMMM!**

Tubuh monster itu terlempar ke atas oleh enam _katana_ yang menjadi cakar Masamune, bersamaan dengan Masamune yang langsung bangun. Pipi kirinya tergores karena sempat dicakar monster itu ketika terlempar, dan ia melengokku sambil menyeka darahnya yang mulai merembes dari lukanya yang menganga agak lebar.

"TSURUHIME! KAU INGAT DISKUSI KITA BEBERAPA HARI YANG LALU SEWAKTU MEMBICARAKAN YUKIMURA!?" peringatnya dengan suara nyaring, mengingatkanku.

"Memang kenapa dengan hal itu?" tanyaku kecil.

* * *

**Day 3 After Saving Masamune, 16.00 p.m.**

**...**

**"Aku tidak percaya kau membatalkan janjimu dengan Yukimura barusan," kataku kecil. Kini aku dan Masamune berjalan beriringan di sebuah taman yang terletak di kota Tokyo, Jepang. Kami berdua masih mengenakan seragam sekolah karena kami tidak pulang saat bel pelajaran usai dibunyikan.**

**_"This discussion is more important than having party with my little pussy,"_ kata Masamune enteng.**

**"Sebenarnya diskusi apaan sih? Dan aku peringatkan, jangan pakai embel-embel bahasa asing," tegurku. Masamune tersenyum mengejek sambil menatap wajahku dengan kedua manik birunya.**

**"_Of cours not, my—"_**

**"Barusan kau bicara bahasa asing tau!" hardikku marah, memotong kalimatnya.**

**"Kenapa sih? Suka-suka aku," ejeknya.**

**"Dan aku tidak akan mendengar diskusi kita kali ini," ancamku. Masamune yang tadinya senyam-senyum berubah menjadi senyum kecut.**

**"Seperti biasa, tidak bisa akur denganku, ucapnya kecil. "Yukimura itu bukan orang yang pecundang. Jika dia marah, dia akan mengungkapkannya tanpa mengerem—meskipun itu kalimat yang bagi kita sangat menusuk."**

**"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu," sahutku sedih. "Beberapa hari ini, tepatnya tiga hari dengan hari ini, dia seakan-akan terus mengawasiku. Hawa tatapan matanya sangat kukenali dan bisa kurasakan malahan."**

**_"He's just poor—_"**

**"Masamune!"**

**"Oh maaf, aku kelepasan," kata Masamune dengan nada bersalah. Baru saja aku mengucapkan syarat jika ingin bicara padaku!**

**"Hahh, sudahlah, terserah bagaimana bicaranya. Aku mendengarkan."**

**"Hhh," Masamune mendesah nyaring. "Ya, Yukimura terbiasa aku manjakan. Sesibuk apapun pekerjaanku sebagai anak pengusaha kaya, aku tetap dapat memenuhi janjiku bertemu dengannya. Memang umurnya sudah 17 sebenarnya, tapi tingkahnya sangat bocah."**

**"Tapi Masamune senang kan?"**

**"Senang sekali," timpalnya. "Itu karena jika dia di rumah, selalu diusili oleh saudara angkatnya, si monyet 'Sasuke'."**

**"Sasuke? Sarutobi Sasuke?"**

**"Iyalah! Siapa lagi Sasuke yang sekelas sama kita?" sahut Masamune. "Kau belum lihat tingkah Sasuke terhadap Yukimura. Dia senang membuat Yukimura marah entah dengan cara apa. Dan saat itu muncul, dia akan meneriaki guru_ P.E._ kita lalu kau akan tahu apa jadinya."**

**"Seperti insiden Yukimura tepar di UKS beberapa minggu yang lalu dengan bekas tonjokan seakan-akan dikeroyok massa. Aku sudah tahu sifat Ayahnya yang terlalu keras mengajari Yukimura akan norma."**

**"Ayahnya mengajarkan dengan cara yang salah."**

**"Kasih sayang berupa tindakan yang salah, dapat membuat anaknya gila nanti. Apalagi jika menonjok bagian kepala. Yukimura bisa gila gegara Shigen-_sensei_ itu."**

**"Layaknya induk anjing yang mengajari anaknya agar tahan banting dengan menjatuhkannya dari lantai 4."**

**"Serius!?" tanyaku terkejut. Masamune tertawa sambil mengangguk.**

**"Makanya dia selalu bersamaku. Ayahnya juga sudah setuju jika aku memang cocok sebagai kawan Yukimura. Ayahnya merasa, anaknya akan nyaman jika selalu bersamaku. Sekaligus menahan nafsunya mengajari anaknya yang kelewat polos itu."**

**"Sampai sebangku, satu jalan menuju rumah, dan lainnya," kataku menerawang. "Enak sekali jadi kalian."**

**"Haha, kau kan ada Motonari," sahut Masamune. "Ajak saja dia sebagai tetanggamu."**

**"Mana mungkin! Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya!" tukasku sambil perlahan wajahku mulai memerah. Masamune yang semula tertawa keras, lalu mereda dengan wajah yang nampaknya mulai serius.**

**"Motonari tidak tahu kita disini kan?"**

**"Mungkin. Dia sempat bertanya di kelas cuma karena aku sendiri tidak ingat kita akan ngobrol dimana jadi aku tidak memberitahunya," terangku.**

**"Huu—bisa-bisanya lupa..." cibirnya. Aku pun terkekeh dengan polosnya.**

**"Maklum, aku cepat pelupa~ hehe."**

**"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Daripada kita menghabiskan waktu kita disini dengan obrolan tidak penting," mulainya, padahal sendirinya memulai pembukaan saja lepas dari topik. ****"Ngomong-ngomong, kau bilang waktu itu Yukimura duduk di bangkumu, am I right?"**

**"Ya," jawabku pendek.**

**"Sehabis Yukimura mendatangi kita bukan?"**

**"Iyap," lagi-lagi aku menjawab dengan pendek.**

**"Kau ingat kita mengobrol berapa menit?"**

**"Emm, tidak terlalu yakin sih. Waktu istirahat kita 30 menit, dan naik turun atap sekolah ke kelas kita memakan waktu 3 - 5 menit setiap satuannya," terkaku.**

**"25 menit tersisa untuk kita ketika naik ke atap sekolah. Kau kira berapa waktu ngobrol kita?"**

**"Emm.. Mungkin 7 menit?"**

**_"Exactly,"_ katanya membenarkan. "12 menit kita gunakan di atap sekolah saja."**

**"Lalu?"**

**"Jika kau menjadi Yukimura kemudian keliling sekolah mencariku—dengan mengarungi seluruh tempat seperti kantin, halaman belakang sekolah, lapangan sekolah, dan lainnya. Menurutmu perlu berapa menit bagi dirinya untuk mencapai kesini? Bahkan 7 menit saja tidak akan cukup bagiku. Atap sekolah memang berlokasi paling jauh baik dari manapun yang tempat-tempat itu kusebutkan barusan."**

**Aku diam berpikir.**

**"Bahkan menemukan bukumu. Butuh berapa menit dia mencari bukumu yang di kau masukkan ke dalam laci mejamu dengan berdesak-desakan sambil menjaga agar tidak dicurigai kawan-kawan sekelas kita****_—_meskipun Mitsunari sempat menangkap basah dia**?"

**Aku mulai mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Masamune.**

**"12 menit****_—_dari tambahan waktu kita naik ke atap sekolah dan kita sempat ngobrol di atas sebelum dia datang, **tidak cukup untuk semua itu kan?" tebakku. Masamune mengangguk.

**"Iya," ucapnya. "Tapi aku masih belum bisa menyimpulkan dia tahu atau belum tahu akan jati dirimu, Tsuruhime. Tapi karena sikapnya yang berubah drastis itu dari baik menjadi kejam padamu, aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa..."**

**Tubuhku bergetar dingin.**

**"Ada orang lain yang mengatur konflik kita dan Yukimura. Dan aku menuduh Motonari lah dalangnya."**

**"Ke—kenapa Motonari!? Bukankah bisa saja Kojuurou_-sensei_? Atau Yukimura memang tidak bisa menjaga imejnya lagi mungkin?" protesku.**

**"Pertama, Motonari anak baru. Mungkin sebab pertama ini kurang kuat. Kedua, kau bilang asal mula kejadian aneh ini dimulai dari Motonari dekat denganmu. Itu sudah menjadi tumpuan awal aku menuduhnya. Ketiga, kau bilang dia membaca buku tentang_ Sacred Beast_. Kau tahu kan _Seiryuu_ yang bersamaku itu adalah satu dari empat _Mystical Beast_ penjaga mata angin yang mewakili kedewasaan dan lainnya entah apalah itu? Dan keempat..."**

**"Tidak mungkin..," kataku lemah sesudah ia mengambil sobekan tulisan ancaman Yukimura terhadapku yang ia lipat dan simpan dalam saku celananya, bersamaan dengan sebuah buku yang ia ambil di dalam tas ransel biru malamnya bersampul hijau muda. Ia membuka halaman buku catatan bahasa Jepang dan coretan itu bersamaan, walau kertas coretan tadi hanya ia paparkan tulisan '_Saint Princess_'.**

**"Benar. Tulisan Motonari dari buku dan coretan akhir ini sama persis."**

* * *

Runa: "Ehehehe..."

Tsuruhime: "Author ngapain?" *tengok author lagi main hp*

Runa: "Gapapa kok!" *langsung sembunyiin*

Motonari: "Biasalah. Dia habis stalk bio ff orang. Dan liat pin BB jadinya dia add."

Runa: "K-kok tau!?"

Motonari: "Habis liat history browser author."

Runa: *mojok*  
"Tapi cuma 3 aja kok... Karena BBm-ku mati untuk sementara karena hapeku pendingnya luar binasa."

Tsuruhime: "Fuhh ga seru dong~! Padahal aku mau invite author~"

Runa: "Nanti aku akifin kalo udah mau publish fanfic baru kok! Soalnya kalo ngetik di hp dalam keadaan BBm aktif susah juga... panas."

Tsuruhime: "Jadi fanfic ini..."

Runa: "Mungkin butuh waktu lama untuk chapter selanjutnya. Maaf semuanya!" *bungkuk hormat*

Tsuruhime: "J-Jahat... Baiklah. Aku mengerti kok kondisinya.  
Minna, jangan lupa review ya! Meskipun mulai habis aplod chap ini author mulai jarang kelihatan, tapi jangan patah semangat! Oye!"

Runa: "Ma-makasih ya Tsuruhime." *nangis darah*


	6. Summon Byakko

Runa: "Huah senangnya bisa lanjutin fanfic ini!  
Soal Masamune, entah kebetulan atau apa, ceritanya di DJ sama ceritaku sama persis tema pikiran masalahnya. 'Orang yang berada di dekatku, pasti akan mati'."

Masamune: "Itu sepertinya cocok dengan watakku ya, thor..."

Runa: "Yah, mungkin. Untuk jawaban lalu, jawabannya hanya "kebebasan" kok! Soalnya kata "sangkar emas" sudah bisa dikaitkan dengan kebebasan. Tapi syukur saja tidak ada yang menebaknya, jadi aku bisa boboan~"

Tsuruhime: "Dan akhirnya gini deh!" *cubit pipi author yang tembem*

Runa: "Hueee maaf Tsuru-chan! Aku memang suka tiduran kalo panas~"

Masamune: "Dan alasan Yukimura dipilih 'Amusement Park' karena menggambarkan masalahnya yang 'ingin dicinta', dan tempat yang cocok untuk itu adalah tempat itu. Am I right?"

Runa: "100 buat Masamune! Dan bisa ketebak kan kenapa aku milih DJ room?"

Masamune: "Karena diskotik biasanya dilambangkan kebebasan yang sementara. Di ceritanya, aku memang ingin bebas, tapi takkan tahan bebas selamanya. Gitu kan thor?"

Tsuruhime: "Aku jadi bingung desu~"

Runa: "Ah Masmun pintar~" *puk-puk Tsuruhime*  
"Baiklah! Setelah beberapa hari(?) absen, waktunya balasan review dari... Dissa-CHAlovers!  
Ah ternyata Katsuie dan Sakon itu udah jadi tokoh utama rival selanjutnya ya... Aku kurang apdet..."

Tsuruhime: "Kok rival selanjutnya?"

Runa: "Ya kan saat SB 1 itu MasaYuki yang mencolok. SB 2 keliatan kayak Hideyoshi sama Keiji sih, tapi menurutku disana condong (dikit) ChikaNari. Lalu SB 3 itu YasuMitsu. SB 4 SaKat(?)."

Sakon: "S-sakat!? Wat the..."

Runa: Salah sendiri kenapa namamu aku suka panggil Sakon daripada Shima!"

Sakon: "Itu salah author dong!"

Runa: "Ga bisa!" *melet*  
"Haha! Masmun cuma perlu pingsan biar bisa masuk kok.  
Dan... Aku juga khawatir MasaTsuru ini apakah cocok atau tidak... Aku terlalu meng-OOC kepolosan Tsuruhime~" *nangis banjir darah*  
"Baik! Selanjutnya dari FadjrinaH (sumpah, aku musti bolak balik buka note sama web karena takut salah nulis jadi FajrinaH).  
Makasih jika suka dengan fanfic saya ahahaha~" *gila kumat*

Tsuruhime: "Author..."

Runa: "Ah ya! Ekhem! Ehem! Maaf, aku khilaf.  
Soal Motonari jahat atau tidak, itu rahasia perusahaan redaksi."

Motonari: "Ngomong redaksi tapi cuma author doang nulis sama mikir sama aja boong..."

Runa: "Shuutt! Diem napa? Aku lagi serius nih!  
Yuki... Yuki nasibnya akan ada di fanfic ini! Saksikan saja!  
Selanjutnya dari... Meaaaa.  
Kukira gak review tadi, syukur belum publish kemarin~  
Huaaa aku salah ya? Kok jadi suka Yuki..." *nangis gegulingan*

Motonari: "... Haha..."

Yukimura: *makan dango sambil mandang auth*  
"Kenapa dengan author?"

Motonari: "Lebih baik kau bersiap-siap di belakang tirai untuk persiapan uji banting. Sama dengan Date dan Tsuruhime."

Masamune & Tsuruhime: "K-kami?"

Motonari: "Ya iyalah! Cepat pergi sana!" *ngusir*  
"Baiklah. Silakan dinikmati ceritanya. Kemungkinan chap 7 lebih cepat publishnya, karena sudah dibuat seiring dengan chap 6 ini.  
Jadi maaf yang kaget karena fanfic ini tiba-tiba chap 7 ya."

* * *

—oOo—

Chapter 6 - Summon Byakko

_'Benar apa yang dikatakan Masamune. Yukimura hanya merasa kesepian, tapi tidak membenciku,'_ yakinku dalam hati. Kembali kutatap wajah Yukimura yang kini tengah berubah—meski hanya matanya saja yang kini gelap tanpa terlihat lagi manik coklatnya. Untuk komentarku, Yukimura sudah masuk dalam daftar makhluk mengerikan, walau hanya satu saja yang berbeda dari dirinya yang biasa.

Masamune masih terus saja mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk melawan monster tersebut. Sesekali ia menarik sisa pedangnya yang lain, lalu memasukkannya kembali ke dalam sarungnya. Berulang-ulang. Itulah _style_ cara bertarungnya yang kutahu.

Apakah sekarang aku panik? Tentu saja aku panik! Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa!

"Masamune, Yukimura...," bilangku dari kejauhan ketika melirik Masamune yang masih bertarung dengan paparan wajah penuh penyesalan. Ia masih memposisikan dirinya melindungiku dari jarak jangkauan monster menyeramkan yang merupakan anggota _nightmare_ itu.

"_Just don't hurt him, Tsuruhime_," pintanya sambil berbisik, membelakangiku seakan menjadi '_guardian_' ku. Teguh melindungiku.

"Aku takkan menyakitinya, Masamune. Takkan mungkin. Tapi, masalahnya dia bukan Yukimura kita yang dulu."

"_I know. But he's still_ Yukimura _who our often seen._ Bicaralah padanya, seperti kau bicara padaku dulu."

"Tapi waktu itu kau yang memulai pembicaraan."

"Lakukan saja semaumu, Tsuruhime!" jawabnya muak, atau memang sedang tidak bisa diajak ngobrol karena pikirannya sekarang hanya berkonsentrasi bagaimana cara untuk setidaknya membuat monster yang dihadapinya terlempar ke udara saja. Derap langkahnya menjauhiku pun terdengar kembali, dan jarak antara kami pun menjadi satu meter sekarang.

_'Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya_,' pikirku, dan perasaan tidak enak menyelimuti tubuhku ketika Yukimura kulihat langsung berdiri. Saraf motorik bereaksi menggerakkan kakiku mundur secara perlahan memberi jarak antara aku dan dia.

Dia mendekatiku dengan menandakan kaki kanannya maju terlebih dahulu ke arahku, dan aku menegang saat itu juga.

**GREP!**

Sesuatu pun kurasakan seperti menyesakkan leherku, menjepitnya. Sosok pencekik dengan secepat kilat sudah berada di depanku. Yukimura mencekikku, mencoba membunuhku?

"Uh—sa—sakit," rintihku dan langsung melirik tanpa sadar wajah sang pemilik tangan yang menyekikku—yang mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jarak antara wajah kami hanya tinggal beberapa _centi_ saja.

"Sakit kan? Beginilah rasanya sakit hatiku saat aku mengetahui kau menghancurkan hidupku."

"Yu—yuki, sakit—akh," dengan bersusah payah udara mencoba menggetarkan pita suaraku yang dijepit, mengeluarkan kalimat untuk menggambaran pikiranku. Memang tidak nihil, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa bicara banyak padanya.

Kedua tanganku masing-masing memegang kedua tangannya yang masih menyekikku, dan menariknya menjauhi leherku dengan segenap tenagaku yang masih ada. Mulutku menganga cukup lebar seakan merayakan bahwa aku bisa bernafas sekarang. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisku, menjalar pada kedua pipiku.

"Yukimura, aku, aku sebenarnya juga i—ingin me—njadi teman ba—ikmu," kataku tersendat-sendat menahan tenggorokan yang ingin batuk. "Bu—bukankah lebih ba—ik, ji—jika mempunyai teman lebih dari s—satu? Ohok! Uhuk uhuk!"

"Menurutku, hanya Masamune_-dono_ yang terbaik," balasnya dingin. Tangannya memberontak untuk terus melekatkan jemari-jemarinya dan menekan leherku. Bernafsu ingin sekali menjepit tenggorokanku agar sang pemilik mati dengan tidak bisa bernafas.

"M—masamune takkan selamanya terus di—uhuk! disampingmu, Yukimura. Kau kan tahu j—jika—"

"Jika sekarang dia selalu bersamamu?" tepisnya. "Aku sudah tahu. Dia akan selalu bersamamu sekarang."

"Yuki..."

"Mati bersamaku, Tsuruhime!"

Ia mendorong tanganku kuat dengan tangannya, hingga terlepas dari pemberontakan tanganku. Kembali ia mencekikku, dengan kini semakin kuat. Kurasakan tenggorokanku terjepit oleh jari-jari tangannya, mencegat leherku.

"Yu—Yuki—"

"YUKIMURA!? _YOU BAST*RD_!" maki Masamune ketika melihat Yukimura sudah melakukan hal yang aneh terhadapku, diluar batas KEWAJARAN.

"Masamune! Ukhh—tolong—" aku tidak bisa mengatur nafasku lebih lama. Cengkeramannya sangat kuat karena wajar tenaga laki-laki sekuat ini. Kini harapanku hanya satu, menatap Masamune seakan meminta tolong hanyalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan sekarang. "Ma—Masamune—"

"Tsuruhime!" ia mengambil seribu langkah menuju ke arahku saat kuyakin lebam biru sudah membengkak di selingkaran leherku yang dijepit.

**"Jangan lengah ketika musuh didepanmu masih kuat menyerang,"** ejek monster itu ancang-ancang mengangkat kaki depan kirinya, dan mencakar punggung Masamune yang berlari ke arahku dengan satu kuku tajam yang dimunculkannya dari balik buku-buku jarinya.

"Akhh!" Masamune jatuh dengan kepalanya mendarat lebih dahulu di tanah, terhempas oleh dorongan cakar monster tersebut. Helm yang ia pakai terlempar jauh, hingga menampakkan helaian rambut hitamnya secara menyeluruh.

Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi kami sekarang. Kami terjepit.

"Yuki—sadar Yuki—" jeritku di sela-sela nafasku masih berjalan, ketika sekuat tenaga kudorong kedua tangannya dengan tanganku—melonggarkan saluran tenggorokanku.

"Aku takkan puas sebelum kau mati."

**BUAKH!**

Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, aku memusatkan kekuatanku pada siku dan menyikunya sangat bengis. Awalnya aku mengincar dadanya, tapi entah kenapa malah terkena hidungnya akibat aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena kekurangan oksigen.

Dia melepas cengkeraman tangannya, mengelus hidungnya yang berdenyut kesakitan—meringis dalam diam. tubuhku kurasakan lemah, siap untuk ambruk kapan saja ketika kekuatan pijakan kakiku tidak tahan lagi melawan massa gravitasi.

"Masamune a—uhuk! Akan s—sedih Yuki—hahh."

"Sedih? Memang itu yang kuharapkan, agar dia tidak mengulangi kesalahannya seperti sekarang!" kembali ia memposisikan tangannya mencoba mencekikku seperti awal. Sepertinya di dalam pikirannya kini dia benar-benar terobsesi ingin aku mati. Tidak ada kata menyerah baginya. Itulah Yukimura yang aku—Masamune atau seluruh penghuni Basara_ High School_, ketahui tentangnya.

**DUAKH!**

Antara gerigitan atau marah—dengan naluri seorang cewek, aku kini hanya membiarkan instingku bekerja dan kaki kananku kuangkat. Entah apa yang dipikirkan saraf motorikku, kaki kananku menendang tepat diperutnya, mendorongnya hingga tersungkur ke tanah.

"Apakah itu—hahh, bukti bah—bahwa k—kau menyayangi—di—dirinya?" dengan berusaha keras aku masih mengoceh. Salahkan naluri wanita dalam diriku!

Kuhirup nafas kencang, membuka mulutku perlahan dengan nafas sedikit yang keluar, lalu,

"KAU TAK SADAR BAHWA KEEGOISANMU AKAN CINTA HANYA MEMBAWA MALAPETAKA BAGIMU!?"

Yukimura terbaring di tanah dengan matanya yang mulai memutih, menampakkan manik coklatnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dan tak lama setelah itu bulir-bulir air mata mulai keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Masamune-_dono_... Hiks! A—aku menyayanginya... Sungguh... Hiks!" ucapnya kecil disela-sela isakannya. Aku menerawang dengan masih terus mengstabilkan nafasku. Akhirnya dia sadar.

Baru saja aku ingin merayakan kemerdekaan karena mengembalikan Yukimura, kepalaku tiba-tiba berdenyut hebat. Masamune langsung menangkapku saat tubuhku lunglai menandakan tidak sanggup lagi berpijak.

"Menyayangi memang tidak salah, Yukimura. Tapi, jika sampai menjatuhkan pihak lain itu lain ceritanya._ I'm believe your heart_," lanjut Masamune sambil menyanggahku. "_I believe you don't want to kill that girl. Are you remember, you ever said,_ "Tsuruhime itu gadis yang beda dari yang lain"? ketika upacara penerimaan siswa baru dahulu."

Yukimura bilang seperti itu?

"Ahaha! Benar, Masamune-_dono_... Aku lupa hal itu karena rasa cemburuku yang sangat besar," balasnya.

**"Huh? Jadi kau tidak mau ikut bersamaku?"** tanya monster itu kesal. **"Baiklah. Itu yang kau mau. Kau akan menyesal karena menolak impianmu sendiri!"**

"ITU BUKAN IMPIAN YANG KUINGINKAN SEKALI!" sahut Yukimura yang tau-tau sudah duduk tanpa kulihat. Ternyata keadaanku mulai sangat memburuk, sampai semua gerakan mereka kulihat serba instan.

**"Apa? Dasar manusia bodoh!"**

"Aku. Aku tidak kesepian! Aku dicintai! Aku dicintai Ayah, Sasuke, dan Masamune! Sekarang pun Tsuruhime juga mencintaiku!" ucap Yukimura lantang sambil berdiri dengan gagahnya.

Aku yang mendengarnya langsung merasakan reaksi panas menyelimuti tubuhku. Terharu. Satu kata itu yang tergambar oleh dalam hatiku sekarang.

**"Tidak kesepian? Heh, bodoh."**

"AKU PUNYA BANYAK TEMAN YANG MENYUKAIKU!"

Yukimura... Aku, bahagia mendengarnya. Pertama kalinya ada yang mengakui keberadaanku.

"Teman adalah harta karun berharga dari permulaan sebuah kebahagiaan, jadi jangan pernah meragukan hal tersebut meskipun kadang mereka pernah membencimu bahkan mengkhianatimu. Anda berhasil membuka hewan mitologi kedua setelah Seiryuu setelah mendekatkan hati anda padanya. Saint Hime memang benar-benar patut diandalkan!"

Kembali kulihat hal serupa saat setelah mendengar suara asing itu berbicara dalam benakku. Ya. Sebuah kartu bercahaya tapi kini berwarna kuning turun di depanku. Aku menyambutnya dengan telapak tanganku kugadahkan, dan kartu itu langsung tergeletak di telapak tanganku. Gambar sebuah macan atau harimau putih, tergambar di dalam kartu tersebut.

_**"I'm one from four Sacred Beast who rule lightning element from the West with my another name 'White Tiger'. Now i'm your servant, will show my faith to Saint Princess. Kissing me, my majesty."**_

_'Mencium lagi?'_ tanyaku dalam hati._ 'Apakah tidak ada hal lain selain mencium? Misalnya diinjak atau apa...'_

Bodohnya aku sempat berpikir seperti itu, saat kesadaranku sedang dalam keadaan kritis.

**DUMMM!**

Monster itu melompat dan menindih Yukimura dengan kedua telapak kaki depannya, seakan menahan mangsanya yang mengerang ingin keluar. Masamune membaringkanku di tanah dengan pelan namun terburu-buru saat melihat sepertinya Yukimura berada dalam bahaya.

"Tch! Yukimura!" seru Masamune yang berlari sambil menarik keenam _katana_nya seakan-akan menjadi cakar yang siap untuk mencakar monster tersebut.

"_Saint Hime_, apa yang anda pikirkan? Cium!"

Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang karena desakan keadaan kami, aku mencium kartu tersebut dengan lembut.

**BZZZTT!**

Monster itu terlempar ke arah arena _roller coaster, _menimpa salah satu arena bermain paling populer itu saat sebuah kilat petir menyambarnya, hingga roboh dan latar bangunan rubuh kembali terlihat.

"M—macan?" lirihku saat harimau putih berlari dari atas langit dalam keadaan terbaring, disambut oleh awan hitam yang memunculkan kilat dengan suara menyeramkan mengelilinginya. Harimau itu menuju arah Yukimura yang terkulai lemah dan cahaya kuning terang menyelimutinya.

Saat putaran angin yang mengelilinginya membentuk lingkaran perlahan lenyap, Yukimura sudah berdiri gagah dengan berpakaian _samurai_ serba merah disamping harimau putih itu menghilang tanpa bekas. Ia memakai ikat kepala dan dua tombak dipegang pada kedua sisi tangannya. Pusat perutnya terlihat dan memakai celana putih dengan corak api merah di bawah sampai lutut.

"Wow, Yuki terlihat keren," ucap Masamune.

**"Byakko!?"** geram monster itu. **"Tch! Aku bisa sama gagal dengan buaya jelek itu? Aku tidak percaya!"**

Yukimura langsung berlari ke arah monster itu dengan kedua ujung tombaknya yang berapi, dan melempar monster tersebut ketika monster itu melompat dengan dorongan tombaknya.

"Masamune-_dono_! Ini—Ini keren!" dia terpesona dengan dirinya yang berubah selagi monster yang diambungnya masih menjauhi gravitasi.

"Kau percaya denganku sekarang kan, Yuki?" Masamune menyerigai sambil mempersiapkan kuda-kuda dan menodongkan satu ujung pedangnya mengarahkannya pada monster tersebut. Yukimura sudah melompat dan hanya menunggu monster itu menjajarkan tubuhnya padanya sebelum serangan terakhir digunakannya.

_"Magnum step!"_

_"Tsuzakusou!"_

**BLAARR! BWOOSSH!**

Setruman petir dan kobaran api dari udara langsung menewaskan tubuh tersebut menjadi asap hitam yang betebaran, lalu menghilang seiring Yukimura mulai mendarat dengan sempurna.

"_Nice combination_, Sanada Yukimura," puji Masamune yang kembali menyimpan pedangnya ke dalam sarung. "Akhirnya dia benar-benar tewas."

"Ini lebih seru daripada main _game_ virtual!" Yukimura memutar-mutar salah satu tombaknya, tombak kanannya, dengan wajah senang. "Aku seperti ada di _game 'Mortal Com*at'_!"

Kepalaku terasa berputar-putar, hanyut. Tidak sanggup kutahan, aku memejamkan mataku. Padahal aku juga ingin merayakan keberhasilan kami, jika saja tubuhku tidak _down_ sekarang. Kujamin, aku yang paling berisik. Pasti.

"Tsuruhime?" Masamune yang melihatku pucat pun berjongkok, menunduk menyamakan tatapan matanya denganku. "_Are you alright?_"

"... Aku bisa tahan kok," kataku mencoba menenangkan mereka. Kesadaranku pun mulai hilang, dan tanpa sadar mataku menutup dengan sendirinya dengan rasa berat. Kini yang kulihat hanya dunia hitam tanpa batas.

"Bangun, Tsuruhime!"

—oOo—

"Lumayan aku kini pakai alasan jenguk teman demi libur kerja."

"Tidak tahu diri."

"Motonari, habis ini kita—"

"Kalian berdua bisa bicarakan hal itu diluar? Muak!"

Mendengar suara ribut, kesadaranku pun pulih dan kubuka mataku perlahan. Kupandang sekeliing ruangan yang kutempati, lebih tepatnya kubaringi sekarang. Ruangan kotak dengan cat putih, dan pot-pot bunga bertengger di sebelah daun pintu seakan menyambut tamu yang akan datang ke kamar ini. Terlihat dua pria yang kukenal sedang berkelahi di atas kursi, agak jauh dariku. Lalu, ada satu pria lagi yang kini di dekatku. Ia menatapku, membalas tatapanku.

"Tsuruhime, kau sadar?"

Dia adalah Date Masamune.

"Nghh..," aku melirik pemilik suara yang terlebih dahulu menyadari aku telah siuman. Masamune tampak berdiri di sampingku sambil melipat kedua tangannya, menatapku senang.

"Kau tertidur 4 hari," ucap Masamune mulainya, menyambutku.

"Benarkah dia terbangun?" sorak suara lain, yang tidak bisa kulirik sekarang. "Aku panggilkan kakaknya—ah maksudku Magoichi_-sensei_."

"Tolong ya, Motochika!" suara lain menyahut. Pemilik suara ini mendekatiku, hingga aku bisa jelas melihat wajahnya. Mouri Motonari ikut berdiri di sebelahku, menyambutku yang siuman.

"Ah aku tertidur lama ya?" kataku lemah. "Dan... aku dimana?"

"Sebaiknya jangan dipaksakan. Lehermu masih lebam. Kata dokter kau butuh 2 minggu disini untuk sembuh. Kau dirumah sakit sekarang," jelas Masamune. "Yukimura tadi menunggumu. Hanya, dia kini disuruh Ayahnya untuk pulang karena hampir larut malam."

"Tsuruhime, kuharap kau cepat sembuh," ucap seseorang di sebelah Masamune tengah memperbaiki kacamatanya dengan senyum tipis yang dipaksakan.

"Mo—Motonari... makasih.." kataku lemas.

"Kalian pulang lah. Aku akan jaga disini sendiri sampai kakaknya muncul," timpal Masamune. Motonari mengangguk sambil memberikan tatapan maut penuh arti pada Masamune.

"Aku takkan biarkan kau menyentuh dirinya, _Dokuganryuu_," bisik Motonari sinis.

"Bukannya aku yang harus bicara begitu?" sahut Masamune tak kalah sinisnya. "Aku akan terus mengawasimu, Motonari."

"Terserah."

"Mouri! Ayo kita pulang!"

Setelah mereka yang menjengukku keluar kamar, Masamune menggerakkan tanganku dan menyisir rambutku dengan lembut.

_"Its my fault to not guard you last time,"_ sesal Masamune.

"Sudahlah, ini sudah terjadi..." kataku halus dengan nafas sesak.

"Jangan bicara dulu, Tsuruhime!" cegahnya. "Oh ya, aku waktu itu sudah bertanya pada Motonari apakah dia di kelas saat istirahat ketika adanya coretan ancaman itu. Tapi dia bilang dia menjelajahi sekolah untuk melihat eskul yang aktif."

Aku menarik nafas ingin bicara, namun jari telunjuknya menahan bibirku mengisyaratkan agar aku tidak bicara dahulu.

"Kurasa, kita bicarakan ini _until you feel better, right?_" ia mengangkat tangannya setelah memberi isyarat tadi dengan senyum masam, dan kujawab hanya dengan seulas senyum lebar.

—oOo—

* * *

Runa: "Hahh... Cinta ya. Biarpun aku author yang hobi nulis romance, tapi itu imajinasinya cuma dari hasil referensi koleksi komik shoujo-ku dan roleplay OC-ku di grup RP."

Motonari: "Pantas cuma bisa nulis BL."

Motochika: "Temannya cowok semua sih! Haha! Kan, semua teman cowoknya jadi ngira cuma sebatas 'teman' doang~"

Runa: *death glare pada Motochika*

Motonari: "Sampai-sampai waktu kecil hobi ngoleksi mainan dari China alias figuran Naruto atau Yugioh dan lainnya, lalu kartu-kartu gambar Naruto atau Pokemon dan lainnya."

Tsuruhime: "Sering buat layang-layang juga lagi kecil? Wow... tapi lucu biar bikin layang-layang bisa terbang mudah, akhirnya takut naikin layang-layang sampe tinggi."

Masamune: "Seleranya parah, gak kayak cewek!"

Runa: #tewas di tempat.

Motochika: "Heh, tapi jangan salah loh. Tanggal 12 April 2012, Author—"

Runa: "SHUT UP!" *siapin catatan*  
"Kalian boleh bicara saat aku kecil nistanya bagaimana, tapi yang berani ngumbar cerita hororku soal genre 'itu' bakal aku tulis sketsa ceritanya dengan kejam!"

Masamune: "Halah~ Mana mungkin! Kalo dibikin gitu, ceritanya ga bisa lanjut~"

Runa: "... Masmun, kau hebat ya bisa baca pikiranku.  
Tapi aku bingung kalian tau semua itu darimana."

Motochika: "Gampang, dari catatan blog author dan memo hp author. Wuhh... "

Runa: 'Pantas.'

Tsuruhime: "Thor, pembaca author!"

Runa: "Huaaahh!" *lari menjauhi lainnya sambil nangis*

Yukimura: "Kalian sih."

Masamune: "Kami cuma bilang hal yang perlu kami bilang kok." *ngupil*

Tsuruhime: "Jorok tau!  
Maaf pembaca sekalian atas belakang layar kami yang makin gak jelas ini!  
Baiklah~! Author ingin minta saran kritik! Boleh cabe rawit boleh cabe kering!"

Motochika: "Atau gula tebu kering!"

Yukimura: *tendang Motochika*  
"Maksudnya boleh Flame atau Concrit Motochika-dono..."

Tsuruhime: "Ya intinya review lah! Kalian ini..."

Runa: *nimbrung lagi*  
"Oh ya, karena aku ngambek parah sampai mengalahkan dewa Zeus, maka cover untuk fanfic ini dari buatanku, tidak jadi kubuat!"

All: *kena BG halilintar semua kecuali Mouri*

Tsuruhime: "Hueee~ Padahal aku mau liat diriku saat digambar Author!"

Runa: "Lagian ada alasan lain aku menundanya. Suzaku chibi kubuat imut, lalu Seiryuu chibi mulai kusut, Genbu chibi parah, dan Byakko chibi malah kehenti. Jadi, aku tidak ada inspirasi lagi!"

Tsuruhime: "... Hiks..."

Runa: "Tapi aku buat doujin TsuruNari kok. Kissu lagi. Ada Masmun nempil juga disana."

Masamune: "Hah!?"

Runa: "Ya ceritanya dikau cemburu habis liat Motonari kissu Tsuruhime."

Tsuruhime: "M-mau liaatt!"

Runa: "Add pin bbm-ku aja. Aku sekarang aktif disana saja kalau soal art atau status. Entahlah, rasanya fb makin seram aja untukku."

Tsuruhime: "Let me guess! Pasti ngindar dari seseorang ya?"

Runa: "Bukan seseorang lagi. Banyak. Kau tahu kan aku orangnya gimana jika melihat nama fb mereka aja?"

Tsuruhime: "Duh thor, jadi makin horor nih."

Runa: "Jangan takut gitu ah. Oke author terbang dulu ya!" *melayang(?)*


	7. Muak!

Runa: "Hue padahal udah merencanakan aplod chapter 7 dengan cepat~ Tapi, kerjaanku menyita waktu luangku~"

Tsuruhime: "CIE YANG UDAH KERJA! PAJAK KERJANYA MANA?"

Runa: "JANGANKAN PAJAK, UANG DAPET LEMBURAN AJA GAK DAPET WOI!"

Motonari: "Aku sudah memprediksi bahwa fanfic ini akan segera berjamur."

Runa: "... tidak tahu deh."

Tsuruhime: "Huehehe ayo kita balas review pembaca! Karena chapter lalu spesial banget sampe 5 yang review!  
Baik, pertama dari Meaaaa. Kata author, bacanya pelan-pelan. Kalau ga masuk, chapter ini diskip aja. Lalu GWS ya! Kami turut mendoakan BB author dan semoga author lekas sembuh."

Masamune: "Authornya habis sakit, Tsuruhime. Mungkin dia udah sembuh."

Tsuruhime: "Stt!"

Masamune: *diem*

Tsuruhime: "Makasih salam dari kebo milik Kojuu-san! Lalu dari Dissa-CHAlovers.  
Kita lihat saja siapa korban nista catatan author selanjutnya!"

Motochika: *udah pucet, liat author*

Tsuruhime: "Apaan sih?"

Motochika: "Gak! Gapapa kok."

Runa: "HUEHEHEHEHE!"

Tsuruhime: "Lalu dari... Honey Sho.  
No plis~! Jangan yaoi~!  
Motonari memang sangat sangat sangat mencurigakan~  
Lalu... Kata author, kalau penjahatnya menang, mana seru ceritanya. Keinget Harry Potter, Naruto (tapi belum diketahui Madara itu bakal mati apa gak, yang punya OC(?) aja bingung), dan lainnya~"

Runa: "Dan aku tidak sengaja menambahkan kalimat seakan-akan Yukimura akan yaoian dengan Masmun." * *

Tsuruhime: "... Author kece dah.  
Dari review I w bunga. Ah saya tebak, anda ketularan fanfic tetangga yang ceritanya Yukimura berisik (banget) ya?" *manggut-manggut*

Yukimura: "... Tapi disini aku gak berisik, tahu!"

Tsuruhime: "Iya, tau kok. Author kan udah bikin rancangannya dari otak.  
Btw author kagum sama keteguhanmu di Basara Judge End sewaktu nahan Masamune loh!"

Yukimura: "...Jangan ingatkan aku hal itu."

Tsuruhime: "Gyehehe~  
Terakhir dari Nana alias FadjrinaH.  
Author dan aku juga sepakatan kalau Yukimura benar-benar seram waktu itu."

Yukimura: "Siapa suruh aku dibikin karakter yang mudah cemburu." *gembungin pipi*

Tsuruhime: "Jangan manja dong Yukimura~  
Author akan usahakan buat fanfic ini lebih keren! Tapi, karena terancam disconnect... Yaahh...  
Ah kita harus berpikir optimis saja!  
Terima kasih yang sudah meluangkan waktu reviewnya!  
Baiklah. Kita mulai!"

* * *

—oOo—

Chapter 7 - Muak!

"Sayang ya, sekarang liburan musim panas," tegur wanita paruh baya yang kini duduk di sofa ruang keluarga sambil membaca koran. "Padahal adik tersayangku baru sembuh. Pasti banyak yang khawatir."

"Kakak berlebihan," sahutku di sebelahnya yang tengah menekan tombol _remote_ untuk memindah channel. Kubuka bungkusan kripik kentang setelah menentukan tontonan sesuai seleraku, lalu mencomotnya sesekali.

_'Sayang tidak ada kartun di siang jam 11 begini,'_ keluhku dalam hati.

"Buktinya, teman sebelahmu terus menanyakan dirimu sejak kau siuman," kata wanita berambut jingga pendek tersebut, menunda melanjutkan membaca koran berita Jepang hari ini. "Ah dan juga anak penerus perusahaan kaya itu."

"Mereka memang begitu. Bukannya wajar ya sebagai teman dekat mereka khawatir?" ujarku malas.

"Mengelak pura-pura tidak tahu akan perasaan orang pada kita itu lebih kejam, loh."

"Maksud kakak apa? Dia suka aku?"

"Kau kan bisa meramal. Kenapa tidak coba memakai kartu _tarot_mu lalu meramal dirimu sendiri?" tanyanya. Ia melipat kertas koran yang dibacanya menjadi empat bagian, lalu menaruhnya di atas meja di depannya. Kembali ia menatapku penasaran.

"Kakak memang pernah dengar peramal bisa meramal nasib dirinya?" kataku cuek, dan menekan tombol merah pada _remote tv_. Tidak ada acara yang menarik. "Apalagi masalah percintaan."

Mungkin aku sedikit berharap apa yang dikatakan kakakku itu sangat benar. Aku ingin pacaran. Aku iri memandang teman-temanku yang sudah bisa berduaan dengan pacarnya. Si cewek membuat bekal lalu mereka sama-sama makan di atap sekolah lah. Atau si cowok selalu iseng waktu si cewek gosip lah. Huft.

"Tidak sih, tapi coba saja kan?" kakakku pun bangkit dari sofa. Aku meliriknya bingung setelah habis memakan semua isi kripik tersebut sampai mulutku berlemotan.

"Mau kemana kak? Baru aja aku habis keluar dari rumah sakit kemarin, masa' main tinggal sih?"

"Mau makan di luar. Mau ikut?" tawarnya dengan terpaksa setelah aku protes.

"Baiklah!" seruku. Aku ikut bangkit dari sofa, dan berlari semangat menuju kamarku untuk mengganti baju!

—oOo—

"Kak! Katanya mau berdua saja?" protesku di depan rumah, menunggu kakakku selesai memutar kunci rumah untuk mengunci pintu rumah.

"Ah, kakak tidak ingin menganggu romance adik sekarang," katanya ringan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya selesai mengunci rumah. "Selamat berkencan, Tsuruhime!"

"KALAU TIGA ORANG NAMANYA BUKAN KENCAN!" teriakku pada kakakku yang berlari menuju tempat Keiji yang kini membawa motor besar, sambil menunjuk dua pria yang tengah ikut ribut dengan mengejek satu sama lain. Bingung, aku pun ikut berlari dan menahan kedua kaki kakakku yang mengenakan boots kulit ular sampai setengah lutut.

"Biarkan kakakmu berkencan denganku, Tsuruhime," gerutu Keiji yang kini tengah memakai jas kulit hitam dengan celana jeans hitam yang sepadan dengan pakaian kakakku. Magoichi _neechan_ menggunakan jaket kulit hitam sampai pinggang dengan lengan panjang, walau belahan dadanya sangat terlihat karena dia hanya memakai tanktop merah tua—dan pusarnya pun masih terlihat jika ia hanya memakai celana levis pendek sampai pinggul. Mereka terlihat sebagai pasangan preman motor bagiku.

"Tidak! Keiji terlalu berondong untuk _neechan_!" balasku cerewet.

"Soalnya Masamune menggerutu di rumah sakit waktu itu," bisik kakakku, masih menerawang melihat Masamune masih saja berkelahi dengan Motonari.

* * *

**_"What the hell, kau berani meninggalkan adikmu disini sendiri?" protes Masamune pada kakakku yang duduk di tepi ranjangku sambil main hp._**

**_"Masamune kan punya Kojuurou? Dia bisa menjaga Tsuruhime kan?" ulas kakakku memberi solusi, dengan terus terfokus pada layar ponselnya._**

**_"Tapi sama saja aku tidak ada imbalan untuk itu! Sudah kubayarkan biaya rumah sakit ini, menunggu adikmu tiap hari dan sampai 3 hari ini belum siuman, dan sekarang kau menelantarkan adikmu!?"_**

**_"Aku banyak urusan sebagai calon istri nih," kata kakakku santai. "Lagian, maksudmu ingin dihargai saja kan atas usahamu pada adikku?"_**

**_"You fool... You said you're math teacher?"_**

**_Kakakku dengan nama panjang Saika Magoichi itu menutup lalu menyimpan ponselnya pada saku celana pendeknya. Desahan pelan keluar dari mulut gadis berdada besar dan berambut jingga agak pendek itu._**

**_"Ah begini saja! Bagaimana jika bayarannya nanti kau kencan dengan adikku saat dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit?"_**

**_"Kenapa bayarannya seperti itu?"_**

**_"Tapi suka kan?"_**

**_Orang yang digoda kakakku wajahnya langsung merona merah kayak tomat busuk._**

**_"T—Tapi bukan berarti aku suka dia!" sebat Masamune marah. "Lagian nanti bukan kencan kok namanya!"_**

**_"Kencan? Aku takkan biarkan naga mesum ini menyentuh Tsuruhime!"_**

**_Motonari pun menghampiri kakakku dan Masamune sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Pantas kedengaran pikir mereka berdua, rupanya pintu kamarku tidak di tutup Yukimura saat keluar tadi._**

**_"What? You never had fighting with me, don't you?"_**

**_"Belum pernah," jawab Motonari datar. "Makanya untuk ini, aku akan bertarung denganmu demi kesucian Tsuruhime!"_**

**_"Wah, kalian semua suka adikku ya? Manis sekali," kakakku tertawa nista saat itu juga. "Baiklah, jadinya nanti kencan bertiga."_**

**_"WHAT!?"_**

**_"APA!?"_**

**_"Tapi kalian setuju kan?"_**

**_Mereka berdua—Masamune dan Motonari, saling melempar pandangan tajam._**

* * *

"Pantas waktu aku baru siuman mereka aneh. Dasar kakak..."

"Cobalah bersenang-senang selagi kau masih berstatus pelajar, Tsuru-_chan._ Kakak pergi dulu ya?" kakakku memeluk pinggang Keiji dari belakang. "Cepat, bodoh!"

"Selalu saja manis hanya di depan adik. Dasar _sister complex_!" keluh Keiji yang menyalakan starter motornya, lalu suara lolongan kesakitan terdengar dari jauh sembari Keiji menjalankan motornya.

"Ah ya, kakakku kabur," bisikku. Kurapatkan jaket putih peach sambil menatap jauh mereka dalam diam. Hembusan angin dari laju motor Keiji yang mungkin langsung 60 km/jam menciptakan angin yang menyibak rok pendekku hingga terangkat. Reflek, aku menahannya karena malu.

"Tsuruhime, kau pilih diantara kami berdua. Masamune, atau aku?" teriak Motonari lantang dengan dahinya yang mengkerut sambil menunjuk Masamune. Ia memakai rompi abu-abu dengan kemeja putih panjang, dengan mengenakan celana _levis_ hitam.

"T—tunggu, maksudnya?" aku menggaruk daguku yang tidak gatal reaksi akibat kebingungan setengah mati.

"Kau mau berkencan dengan siapa? Aku atau Motonari?" kini Masamune buka suara sambil menunjuk Motonari marah. Jaket biru tua-nya yang tidak diresleting menebar-nebar entah angin lalu mengapa. "Aku muak dengan pria ini."

"Apa? Hah? Muak? Wajahmu itu yang memuakkan," sebat Motonari tidak mau kalah.

"Apa? You wretch! Kau pikir kau sempurna?"

"Jadi, karena kepopuleranmu di hadapan cewek-cewek di sekolah yang lebai itu, kau mengira dirimu sempurna?"

_"I don't thinking about that. But maybe it come true."_

"Tapi tidak untuk Tsuruhime."

"Kau pikir dia menyukaimu?"

"Kau pikir apa?"

"SUDAH DIAM!"

Mereka berdua pun mematung ketika jari telunjuk satu sama lain sudah mau ditujukan pada kening lawan masing-masing.

"Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa. Cowok yang kusuka itu FUUMA KOTAROU!"

Mata mereka berdua melebar tanda kaget.

"Fuuma si polisi cinta alam itu?"

"The silence man!?"

"Memang aku aneh, menyukai pria misterius yang bahkan tidak pernah buka suara. Tapi, dia adalah _'wing of twilight'_ku yaitu cinta pertamaku!"

Soal aku suka dengan Kotarou sebenarnya sudah memudar sejak pernyataan cintaku ditolaknya secara halus saat itu. Cuma yah, demi mendamaikan dua perjaka yang berantem hanya karena menganggap diri mereka keren di mataku aku terpaksa mengakui hal yang sebenarnya tidak berlaku lagi.

Bibir Motonari bergetar, entah kenapa.

"Sudah kubilang kan, Dokuganryuu? Kau bukan yang dipilihnya," Motonari mengalihkan pembicaraanku seenaknya.

_"W—what!?_ Bukannya yang pertama berpikir seperti itu adalah dirimu?"

"Hah? Bodoh. Sejak kapan aku berpikir kesana?"

"Dasar maniak melukis!"

"Dasar pangeran narsis!"

Aku hanya bisa terduduk lemas sambil menutup kedua daun telingaku.

—oOo—

"Ehm kalian, bisa jaga imej gak sih?" tanyaku saat kami berada di trotoar menuju taman dekat rumahku. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Saksikan sehabis aku mengucapkan kalimat tadi seperti ini.

"Heh pria banci. Kau tahu? Aku serasa seperti berkencan dengan dua gadis langsung."

"Bagus dong. Jadinya harem."

"Iya. Dan satu cewek itu adalah dirimu."

"Memang kenapa? Apa aku harus pakai lipstik dan kosmetik lainnya juga saking membenarkan pendapatmu aku cewek?"

"Kau mau jadi cewek!?"

"Siapa sih cowok yang mau jadi _trap-gender_ apalagi di depan Tsuruhime? Kalau kau, aku tidak tahu."

"Kok omongan kita menyimpang?"

"Mana kutahu."

"Haahh..." aku mendesah pelan selagi mereka masih menyebut satu sama lain tiada henti dari awal menjemputku. Selintas kulihat seperti lorong kecil akan kami lewati di depan, dan aku langsung memikirkan hal keren ketika melihat kios pakaian di sebelah lorong itu.

Kabur.

"Emm, Masamune dan Motonari, kita pergi ke toko baju yuk?" ajakku dengan gaya manja layaknya anak kucing yang minta dikasihani sambil menunjuk toko yang kutatap sedari tadi. Iya. Jijik? Iya.

Mereka berdua langsung saling berpandangan.

"Baiklah. Ayo," Masamune langsung mempercepat langkahnya dan mengenggam tanganku, menyeretku masuk ke dalam toko itu. Motonari entah terbawa apa, dia hanya mengikuti kami dari belakang sambil sesekali memperbaiki kacamatanya.

"Selamat datang di toko '**Shell Sea**'! Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" sapa pelayan butik toko itu ramah, ketika aku dan Masamune langsung masuk.

"Engh, anu, aku mau baju yang... Engg.." kepalaku celingukan sambil menatap sekitar, tahu-tahu aku bisa mendapat alasan untuk bisa kabur tanpa diketahui mereka berdua.

Sebuah ide cemerlang menyangkut di pikiranku.

"Ini pembicaraan privasi untuk perempuan," aku menggaet tangan pekerja butik itu sambil melirik kedua jantan yang menatapku serius dengan ekor mataku, lalu menyeretnya menjauh dari mereka. Mumpung yang kugaet adalah seorang cewek cantik.

"Anu maaf, cuma disini ada pintu keluar kan?" bisikku pelan pada daun telinganya, dan kuharap dia dapat komfromi denganku. "Aku sedang kabur dari mereka karena mereka mau memperkosaku habis ini!"

"A—APA!?"

"Stt!" aku mendesis, menempelkan jari telunjukku pada bibir tipisku. "Nanti ketahuan!"

"Oh oh! Aku tahu anda harus lewat mana!" serunya ikutan berbisik. "Mari kutunjukkan jalannya."

Kupandang kembali kedua insan itu dengan ekor mataku. Masamune ngupil, sedangkan Motonari melipat tangannya entah sedang apa. Mereka menatapku. Menatapku sangat dalam.

Kami berdua masuk ke dalam belakang toko, dan si pekerja itu langsung mendorongku ke arah pintu terbuka yang cukup gelap walau aku masih dapat melihat dinding tembok dengan cat merah jambu di depanku.

"Ayo, mereka takkan melihat kok," jamin pelayan itu. Aku mengangguk, dan keluar dari toko itu dan berlari menjauhi mereka sejauh yang ku bisa.

—oOo—

Di bawah kolong jembatan, aku meringkuk dengan memeluk kedua lututku. Helaian rambut menutupi mataku, tidak terganggu oleh desiran angin sepoi yang menerpa wajahku. Suara motor, sepeda, bahkan pejalan kaki terdengar melintasi jembatan di atas kepalaku. Ramai.

_'Untuk apa aku lari seperti ini?'_ kataku dalam hati, kecewa. '_Kasihan kan mereka sudah mau-maunya menemaniku. Tapi aku malah kabur.'_

Kudekati tepi sungai dan mencipak air disana. Entahlah, pikiranku serba salah saat ini. Hatiku terus menyalahkan diriku karena menjauhi mereka.

"Hei Tsuruhime-_dono_! Kok ada disini?"

Aku terperanjat kaget ketika mendengar suara sapaan itu. Kutengok asal suara itu datang, dan mendapati pria berambut cepak coklat dengan ekor kuda, mendekatiku dengan memasukkan tangannya dalam kantong jaket merah terang besarnya. Yukimura tersenyum padaku, sambil menampakkan iris merahnya.

"Ah, aku... aku kabur, Yukimura..." kataku berterus terang, lalu kembali meringkuk.

"Kabur? Kabur dari siapa?" dia mendekatiku lalu berjongkok.

"Dari Masamune dan Motonari..."

"Masamune_-dono_? E—"

"Yukimura, bisa temani aku sebentar disini? Aku takut sendirian..." mohonku dengan suara kecil.

"B—boleh aja sih. Tapi tidak kasihan dengan mereka berdua?" tanya Yukimura dengan suara khasnya yang imut, ditambah gayanya yang kini merebahkan kepalanya pada lipatan kedua tangannya. Aku suka sekali dengan gaya pria manja ini. Selain imut, dia juga baik. Baik yah..?

**_"Aku. Aku tidak kesepian! Aku dicintai! Aku dicintai Ayah, Sasuke, dan Masamune! Sekarang pun Tsuruhime juga mencintaiku!"_**

Pikiranku kembali mengingat ucapan Yukimura ketika di dunia mimpi itu.

**_"AKU PUNYA BANYAK TEMAN YANG MENYUKAIKU!"_**

Aku tersenyum tanpa sadar, tetap masih merebahkan kepalaku pada lututku.

"Tsuruhime-_dono_?" tegur Yukimura saat khayalanku sudah pada tingkat tinggi.

"Ah ya?" kuangkat wajahku dan merasakan suatu liquid menjalar dari dalam hidungku. Kuhirup agar mereka kembali pada asal mereka sebelum keluar, kembali masuk.

Yukimura menatapku prihatin, masih menampakkan wajah polosnya. Tanpa sadar, aku telah merasakan sesuatu mengelap kantung mataku, atau lebih tepatnya menyekanya.

Benar. Yukimura menyeka mataku yang tidak menangis sedikitpun. Aku menegang dibuatnya. Badanku panas—bukan, perutku mulas rasanya. Jantungku berderup kencang, sampai-sampai terdengar oleh telinga kiriku. Entah gejala apa ini.

"Padahal aku sempat sangat membenci Tsuruhime-_dono_. Tapi sekarang, kenapa rasanya lain ya?"

Aku hanya diam. Aku tidak mampu berucap patah kata pun saat ini, saking tegangnya. Aku serasa tersengat listrik dari stopkontak langsung.

"Jadi masalahnya rumit ya?" ucap Yukimura seperti lupa apa yang baru saja ia lakukan dan katakan padaku, mengalihkan topik.

"I—i—i—" lidahku kelu seketika, tidak mampu mengucapkan secara lisan apa yang ingin kujawab. Yukimura kaget saat mendengar suaraku, dan ia langsung menurunkan jempolnya.

"M—maafkan aku!" Yukimura menunduk, menampakkan kedua daun telinganya yang merah padam.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," sahutku saat sudah tenang, DENGAN PAKSA. Mencari topik baru untuk menyingkirkan rasa grogi antara kami berdua, setelah lama berpikir akhirnya aku mendapat suatu topik tak bermutu.

"Mereka berdesak-desakkan ingin mendapatkanku sih. Jadinya aku malas," kataku dengan PD-nya. Astaga, demi apa aku bilang hal seperti ini!?

"Jadi, mereka sedang saling menjatuhkan ya?" balas Yukimura. Akhirnya ia tenang juga karena perkataan anehku yang sangat _over_ narsis itu.

"Menyebalkan bukan? Kedamaianku seketika dirusuh oleh mereka."

"Haha, tandanya mereka bukannya perhatian, ya kan Tsuruhime_-dono_?"

"M—mungkin?" aku langsung heran dengan jawabannya yang terdengar, sangat dewasa. Dia, dia ternyata juga tahu akan hal cinta remaja seperti itu?

"Enak ya punya orang yang selalu memperhatikan kita? Sasuke juga perhatian padaku sebenarnya. Walaupun suka mengerjaiku sampai ketangkap basah _Oyakata-sama_ dan aku jadi sasaran empuk bogemnya, tapi semua itu tidak sengaja. Tapi Masamune-_dono_ selalu salah paham dengan sikap Sasuke, dan aku juga jadi bisa salah tanggap dengan _Oyakata-sama_. Padahal Ayah adalah orang yang sangat kupuja."

Yukimura menatapku diam, menunggu mulutku terbuka untuk bersuara kembali. Nihil, aku tidak berani untuk bicara sedikitpun, memulai topik baru atau melanjutkan topik barusan.

Aku jadi sedikit mengerti dengannya.

"Oh ya aku mau bilang sesuatu yang belum sempat kukatakan," Yukimura seakan mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiranku jika aku benar-benar tidak bisa bicara atau melanjutkan pembicaraan kami tadi. "Aku, ingin minta maaf karena sempat membuat Tsuruhime-_dono_ diam di rumah sakit lebih dari dua minggu."

Aku menatapnya langsung. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan kini duduk bersila, menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam helaian rambut coklatnya. Sepertinya ia tidak berani menatapku sekarang.

"Yah aku juga salah kok, karena tidak menjaga jarak dengan Masamune."

"Itu bukan salah Tsuruhime-_dono_! Itu salahku!" Yukimura menghakimi dirinya sendiri. Bibirnya bergetar hebat, walau sekuat apapun ia menggigit bawah bibir tipisnya itu.

"Y—Yuki..."

"M—maaf atas sifaku yang memang kelewat kekanakan! Aku dari dulu selalu seperti ini, tidak bisa dewasa. Aku bahkan mudah cemburu jika ada orang lain yang dekat dengannya hingga mencampakkan aku. Aku... Aku ingin berubah..."

"Biarkan saja menjadi bagianmu. Kau tidak perlu mengubahnya."

"Iya, benar."

Kami berdua bermain dalam diam, bermain dalam kesibukan sendiri yang cukup lama.

"Yukimura," aku mulai membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"Hng?"

"Kau, kelihatan dewasa sedikit ya?"

Aku terkekeh menatapnya, dan ia langsung menundukkan wajahnya dengan wajah tersulut merah.

"E—enggak kok!"

Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Oh ya Tsuruhime-_dono_. Kenapa sih kayaknya Tsuruhime-_dono_ berpengalaman jika menasehati orang? Bergaul saja kulihat jarang."

"Pertama, aku punya segudang komik _shoujo_ yang menjadikanku mengerti membaca kondisi orang. Kedua, aku punya _nee-chan_ super cerewet yang menjadikanku bisa menanggapinya dengan baik."

"Ho pantas."

Kembali kami diam, canggung.

"Tsuruhime-_dono_," panggil Yukimura kembali, memecah kesunyian antara kami berdua.

"Iya?"

"Yukimura akan melindungi Tsuruhime-_dono_, dengan sepenuh jiwa."

Aku langsung menatapnya tegang.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan hal itu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Sejak sosok harimau putih menyelamatkanku saat aku terisak dalam dunia gelap tanpa dasar, dia mengatakan sesuatu padaku dengan nada suara memelas."

Mataku membesar, kaget dengan pernyataan Yukimura yang hampir persis seperti sewaktu aku menyelamatkan Masamune waktu itu.

"Aku akan selalu melindungi _Saint Princess_ dengan seluruh jiwa ragaku. Hidupnya nyawaku adalah hutang."

* * *

...

"Motonari, _better we gone_."

"Kenapa? Yukimura kan—"

"Stt! Kita bisa ketahuan!"

...

* * *

"Oh ya Yukimura, aku mau tanya. Kalau boleh jujur, kamu sudah tahu kalau aku _Saint Princess_ kapan?" tanyaku pada detik-detik kami akan bubar karena hari sudah petang. Matahari tenggelam namun masih menampakkan dirinya pada kami, menyinari kami berdua.

"Hmm, sejak harimau putih itu datang."

Loh? Jika dia baru tahu sekarang...

"Eh? Yukimura sempat mencoret buku tulisku kan?"

"Tidak kok. Aku mencari Masamune-dono, tapi dicegat Sasuke buat beli minumannya dulu."

Eh?

"Kalau Motonari?"

"Dia bersamaku keluar kelas."

**DEG!**

Keringat dingin turun perlahan dari pelipisku.

Perasaan apa ini?

—oOo—

* * *

Runa: "Gomenassai, minna! mungkin mulai chap8 sampai seterusnya bakalan lambat aplodnya. Yah, aku mau latihan kerja untuk bisa lembur. Jadinya dapat banyak uang deh~  
Meskipun kerjanya cuma kecil doang."

Tsuruhime: "Ye sementara aku mau lanjutin aktivitas selagi nganggur ah!"

Runa: *mangap*

Masamune: "Yeah, it's alright.  
Many thanks to readers who always reading this fanfic! Me, and all family who been useful character on this fanfic said THANK YOU for follow our story.  
Sorry for next time this fanfic cannot be fast upload. And now our author writing on her biography with something funny (for me).  
Please review for this chapter!"

Runa: "Astaga bahasa inggris semua..."

Masamune: "It's up to me, silly girl."

Runa: "CRIMSON MODE: FIRE TORNADO!"

Masamune: *kelempar*

Runa: "Hahh sudah lama tidak pakai jurus.  
Oke! Makasih minna!" *lambai-lambai*


	8. Aku Bukan Putri, Bodoh!

Runa: "Minna! Aku kangen banget~"

Tsuruhime: *peluk*  
"Author aku juga kangen desu~"

Runa: "Padahal mau update tanggal 5. Tapi karena saat libur malah disuruh mudik, ya sudah kuaplod pagi-pagi bareng punya Mari-chan ini."

Tsuruhime: "Ayo kita balas review!"

Runa: *siapin toa*  
"DARI-"

Yukimura: "Asam goreng ikan gegulingan! Author, jangan ribut plz!"

Runa: *turunin toanya*  
"Ini special ga pake telor untuk Yukimura karena minta bantuan Mari-chan loh!"

Yukimura: "CEPETAN!"

Runa: "Oke oke! Pertama dari Meaaaa.  
Jiah baru 8 menit udah ngesot. Author loh, baru 3 menit keliling lapangan pertamanya lari cepat duluin yang jogging, eh tewas karena asma kambuh."

Motonari: *gamvar author*  
"Astaga sambal pucuk ikan bakar gak pake gula, author makin gila aja nih."

Runa: "GUA DIGAMVAR! Padahal tubuh abis asam urat semua nih karena duduk seharian! Untung aku lagi gak keluar mode iblis neh!  
Tsuruhime memang harus jadi primadona, dan akan jadi primadona di chap ini buahahaha!  
Gegara ada dua author suka Yuki, aku jadi suka Yuki juga. Keren banget Yuki apalagi waktu diserang berderet 'magnum strike' Masmun."

Masamune: "UDAHLAH!  
Lanjutnya dari Honey Sho.  
Oh om Hitsu, si om Yoshihiro juga putih. Itsuki putih. Maria putih. Hanbei puti-"

Runa: *pake toa*  
"WAKTU MAKAN SIANG AKAN HABIS!"

Masamune: *tutupin telinga*  
"Anjer bisa budeg telinga orang wahat tanteh!"

Runa: *deathglare*  
"Sebenarnya soal pelaku adalah... Ya! Bukan Fuuma Kotarou!" *diinjek all SB chara*

Tsuruhime: "Crecah kepiting rebus! Kita semua ngidam mau makan siang nih! Cepetan!"

Runa: "Baik baik. Lalu Mari-chan alias AmarisMayRay.  
Nak, kau itu... Oke aku akan bicara dan mengutukmu lewat BBm saja. Atas curhat dan curhit(?) seperti biasa takkan diterima. Eh salah.  
Selanjutnya dari Dissa-CHAlovers!  
Dari awal sudah dibuat Tsuruhime itu anaknya serba pinggiran lah."

Tsuruhime: *jitak author*  
"Bilang kalo nasib aku persis sama author waktu SMA aja kenapa?"

Runa: "Mereka mana tau aku orangnya gimana woi!" *gamvar Tsuruhime*

Tsuruhime: "Halah pake alasan secuil gitu doang!" *bogem author*

Runa: "STAPH!  
Oke Dissa! Makasih atas ucapan engrishnya! Huhu~  
Terakhir dari bakazumi.  
Halo salam kenal juga! Oh rupanya sudah baca bagian chap 5 (kalo ga salah) ya? Makasih sudah mau baca fanfic abal kurang asupan editan ini buahaha!  
Soal pussy aku terinspirasi dari P4 ketika Yu dkk di sauna Kanji. Makanya kupakein haha! Lucu sih sama adegan sana, walau aku ngeri juga waktu Yu sama Yosuke dimahoin."

Tsuruhime: *ngemil kepiting rebus*  
"Silakan dibaca, minna!"

* * *

—oOo—

Chapter 8 - Aku Bukan Putri, Bodoh!

Libur musim panas pun berakhir dengan tidak damai. Di kontak ponselku berderet panggilan tak terjawab dari dua nomor kontak yang tidak asing bagi sang program dari ponselku sendiri.

"Tsuruhime! Kau dipanggil sebanyak 65 panggilan tak terjawab! Wow adikku keren!" pekik kakakku kagum ketika mengetahui jumlah panggilan tak terjawab di hari libur yang terakhir sebelum esok adalah hari masuk pertamaku kembali bersekolah.

"Kakak ini! Dasar _stalker_!" teriakku.

"Dari Motonari, lalu Masamune. Masamune, Motonari, Motonari, Masamune, Masamune," ucap kakakku membaca sederetan nama pemilik nomor kontak dalam data bagian panggilan tidak terjawab.

"Kakak!"

"Kenapa tidak kencani mereka berdua saja? Date itu kan keluarga terkenal yang memproduksi alat elektronik canggih misal ponselmu ini. Lalu Mouri itu... rasanya pernah kudengar jika mereka itu keluarga beradab dimana penuh kedisiplinan akan tradisi Jepang. Mereka juga menjual berbagai barang-barang kesenian karena darah keluarga mereka akan seni itu tinggi dan berkualitas!"

"Ya, kelas 3 - 1 itu kelas dimana murid-muridnya bukan dalam _level _biasa. Selain belajar, mereka juga mengembangkan bakat alami dari keluarga atau diri mereka. Beda denganku, yang bahkan aku tidak tahu apa bakat terbaikku."

"Bakat terbaikmu itu adalah menarik hati para pria!"

"KAKAK!"

"Huh besok aku akan sekolah kembali," ujarku yang tengah memandang langit-langit kamar rebahan di ranjang. "Apakah besok aku bisa bersembunyi dari Masamune dan Motonari? Bahkan besok ada pelajaran olahraga."

Aku mengosongkan pikiranku. Terdengar suara jarum jam berdetak seiring bergesernya jarum tersebut. Lambat laun, mataku terasa memberat. Kuambil lalu kupeluk guling disebelahku erat.

"Tsuruhime! Jangan lupa siapkan bukumu! Bajumu sudah disetrika sendiri kan? Awasi jangan sampai jam wekermu mati ya!"

"BERISIK!"

—oOo—

Pelajaran _P.E._ pun akan dimulai. Kebiasaan murid cewek 3 - 1 saat ganti baju olahraga adalah berganti di kelas. Alasan utama murid cewek berganti di sana, karena hanya ada 4 murid cewek dari 18 murid di kelas ini. Sedangkan murid cowok harus berganti entah kemana asal jangan ruangan kelas.

Biasanya saat berganti baju kami adem ayem saja. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini, Kasuga mengibaskan baju olahraganya tepat di wajahku dengan kasar ketika aku membuka kancing kemejaku. Kukira hanya tidak sengaja, karena Kasuga tidak bersuara saat itu. Tapi ia melakukan hal tersebut—menebar kaos biru putih, kedua kalinya. Kali ini, ia langsung menatapku dengan tajam saat aku mendongak menatapnya—karena ia lebih tinggi dariku.

"Ih! Kenapa sih kau bisa dekat sama Masamune?" tanya gadis berambut pendek namun di depan bersurai kuning panjang. Ia melipat tangannya dengan wajah bete setelah sempat melakukan hal biadab barusan. "Barusan kami tenang tidak melihatmu selama sekolah sebelum musim panas. Di hari pertama setelah liburan, eh deket kegatelan gitu."

Sasuke mau dikemanain mbak?

"Aku, aku tidak tahu..."

"Tidak tahu?" celetuk gadis berambut hitam pendek namun melewati bahu. "Tadi pagi kulihat kau berpapasan dengan Masamune! Dia menyapamu! Tapi dia tidak menyapa kami!"

Ah, dia bukannya sudah ada Toshie ya? Dasar Matsu...

"Benar. Aku..."

"Ini—ini salah Ichi karena ikut masuk dalam klub Masamune _Prince_," sahut gadis bersurai hitam dengan nada pesimis. Ia memeluk bola voli ditangannya dengan erat.

Oichi, kau salah bicara tahu...

"Tapi benar! A—"

"Tidak apa-apa kan jika kuberi 'pelajaran' sedikit?" tanya Kasuga sambil melirik kedua temannya yang mulai menyumbingkan senyuman licik. Mereka tidak mau mendengarkan alasanku seenak jidat.

"Tentu."

"Ichi sangat setuju..."

Aku perlahan-lahan berjalan mundur. Kasuga dengan wajah garang, memunculkan bola voli di tangannya entah sejak kapan. Saat aku menengok sebentar Oichi, bola di pelukannya yang sempat kulihat sudah raib.

Kasuga memang memiliki kemampuan mengambil barang secepat _ninja._

"Apakah pangeran akan menerima kondisi putri apa adanya? Hihi, aku membayangkan jika bola ini akan memberi hiasan keren di wajahnya," terang Kasuga. Yang lain langsung mengangguk setuju.

"Tunggu, aku sangat trauma dengan bola besar," ungkapku. Mereka masih tidak peduli dengan reaksiku yang sudah pucat pasi kayak ikan kering basi.

"Kutunjukkan bakat seorang 'pedang cantik' dari julukan guru seni!" seru Kasuga dengan tawa nista menggema di seluruh pejuru ruangan kelas. Ia mulai membidik wajahku, lalu siap melayangkan bola di tangannya.

Aku memerintahkan kakiku untuk bergerak, namun rasa takut menguasai dan mengendalikan tubuhku untuk diam dalam tubuh bergetar. Aku memejamkan mataku pasrah. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan.  
**  
****BUKH!**

Satu detik aku berdiam...

Satu menit aku berdiam...

Kenapa tidak ada rasa sakit yang kurasakan ya? Lalu, aku merasa dipeluk dan dibawa seseorang.

Penasaran, kubuka kedua mataku perlahan.

"Eit! Jangan lempar bola saat pelajaran _Oyakata-sama_ belum mulai loh!"

"Tsuruhime, are _you alright? Just like you had bit problem."_

Ya. Yukimura menangkap bola yang dilempar Kasuga dalam keadaan kemeja pakaiannya kancingnya dibuka dan memakai celana panjang hitam seragam di depanku sehingga otot perutnya terlihat. Sedangkan Masamune masih dalam keadaan belum membuka kemejanya sambil... memelukku.

"_PRINCE_ BERPELUKAN!?" serempak ketiga anggota klub 'aneh' teriak histeris.

"D—dan mereka mengintip kita berganti baju..." selingi Matsu entah ingin marah atau apa sekarang.

"Hei, kalau mau berkelahi jangan main gerombolan gini. Kan tidak seru?" sahut Yukimura jengkel.

"Lagian, Toshie, Sasuke, dan Nagamasa, akan kecewa melihat tindakan kalian yang ingin mencelakakan teman kalian sendiri," sambung Masamune. _"Bit problem from troublemaker_."

"M—maafkan Ichi..." Oichi membungkuk 82 derajat langsung.

"Oichi! Kenapa kau minta maaf sih!?" protes Matsu tidak setuju.

"Benar kata mereka. Kita mempojokkan Tsuruhime," jawab Oichi sambil menegapkan tubuhnya. Matsu diam.

Oichi memang gadis baik. Dia adalah adik kepala sekolah sekaligus wakil ketua klub budi pekerti di Basara _High School_ ini yang diketuai oleh Azai Nagamasa, pacarnya sekaligus calon tunangannya. Jadi, sifatnya memang sangat mencerminkan kegiatan klub sana.

"Ya sudah aku maafkan. Tapi jangan main keroyokan lagi ya?" Masamune mengorek telinga kanannya, melepas peluknya dariku. _"Or you three name got wrote on my 'badass' note book."_"Hei kok siswi-siswi belum keluar sih? Shigen-sensei nyariin tuh!" lapor Hanbei di bibir pintu geser tiba-tiba. "Yukimura! Masamune! Kalian nyari tapi lama sekali! Shigen-sensei marah-marah tuh!"

_"Che! Take it easy~"_

"Masamune_-dono..,"_ Yukimura berbalik dengan masih memegang bola voli di tangannya. Ia memandang Masamune penuh arti dalam kecewa.

_"What's up_, Yukimura?"

"Ingat perjanjian kita kan?"

Aku hanya diam mendengarkan perdebatan dua pangeran rival ini, seakan-akan menjadi lantunan lagu dalam ponselku. Aku sedikit syok karena tidak sempat mencerna apa yang terjadi dan apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Si kakek olahraga itu takkan bisa melawan pendapatku! Haha!"

"Masamune_-dono_ tidak ingat janjinya yang dulu..."

"Penting aku atau dia?"

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan kata 'penting' Masamune_-dono_."

"AKU TIDAK MAU MENERIMA INI!"

Kami berenam—aku, Masamune dan Yukimura yang berdebat, Oichi dan Matsu yang sibuk mendengarkan, dan Hanbei, langsung melengok pemilik pita suara tersebut. Di tangan kanan Kasuga sudah tersedia palu yang sekali lagi aku bingung darimana dapatnya.

"KASUGA!" sontak mereka berlima yang lain berteriak mencegah saat Kasuga ingin melambungkan palunya padaku. Terlambat. Kasuga sudah melemparnya dan dalam hitungan detik, aku dikelilingi burung-burung yang terbang berputar-putar di atas kepalaku dengan suara cicit disertai suara dentuman lumayan keras.

"Tsuruhime!"

"Tsuruhime_-dono_!"

* * *

"He, Mouri hebat bisa membuat gadis tanpa daya tarik itu menjadi sedikit populer. Apa rahasiamu?"

"Diam kau, Chousokabe."

"Mouri, Tsuruhime pingsan tuh."

"Biarkan Date Masamune dan Sanada Yukimura yang merawatnya, Hanbei. Nanti biar aku yang mengizinkan mereka bertiga pada Shigen-sensei. Tugas kalian hanya menarik Kasuga, Oichi, dan Matsu ke lapangan..."

* * *

—oOo—

**PLAK! PLOK!**

"B—BODOH! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI KELAS TADI!?"

"Ih, ditolong malah sewot."

"Tsuruhime_-dono_ jahat!"

Aku memburu nafas sehabis berhasil mendaratkan telapak tangan kananku pada kedua pipi kanan pria berambut hitam pendek dan pria berambut coklat cepak, dengan nista. Dahiku dibalut kain kasa karena katanya sempat terjadi pendarahan ringan dari sobekan belakang palu yang tajam yang seperti linggis.

Tuhan, kenapa hidupku sangat tragis sekali?

"Kalian ini! Apa yang dipikirkan kakakku nanti?" tukasku tajam. Jari telunjuk sudah kuacungkan pada Masamune. "Bisa-bisa aku dibicarakan bukan saat pelajaran kakakku tiba, tapi sampai seterusnya!"

"Kok aku dimarahi sih?"

"Kau adalah sumber pertama dari awal bencana ini, mengerti?"

"Memang kenapa?" tanya balik Masamune. "Paling hanya berlaku beberapa hari, _and then that gossip could be expired."__  
_  
"Aku memang tidak mengerti alur pikiran orang pupoler ya," sebatku mencoba sabar, mengelus dadaku sehabis menurunkan tanganku.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Kami kan khawatir," ucap Yukimura, lalu senyuman lebar terlukis di wajah imutnya. Ketika posisi ia duduk di depanku—saat aku duduk di ranjangku dengan di sebelahku adalah Masamune, sangat mendukung manisnya dia bergaya.

"Bukan begitu Yukimura. Benar sih saat khawatir, tapi kan gak usah sampai mencolok gitu sok pahlawannya."

"Setidaknya kami bukan pahlawan siang bolong."

"Tsuruhime_, cannot you doing something better than it, for explain your gratitude to us?"_

"Cara kalian berdua sudah salah! _U-n-d-e-r-s-t-a-n-d?"_ ujarku dan sempat pula aku mengeja kata 'understand' dengan ejaan huruf inggris. Kepalaku terasa berat, dan SEMAKIN berat sejak aku memikirkan terus tindakan mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, biarkan aku istirahat d—"

**NGEK!**

Masing-masing belah kedua pipiku dicubit dengan bengis oleh mereka berdua. Yukimura mencubit pipi kiriku, sedangkan Masamune sebelahnya. Mana cubitan mereka sangat sakit.

"Tsuruhime jika malu-malu lucu ya!"

"Tsuruhime-dono lucu sekali~"  
**  
****PLAK! PLOK! PLAK! PLOK!**

—oOo—

Aku meringkuk memeluk kedua lututku, duduk di atas kasur UKS tempatku beristirahat. Bosan tiduran melulu selama kurang lebih 5 jam selama jam pelajaran berlangsung.

Aku tidak diperbolehkan memasuki kelas karena kepalaku yang berat bekas pendarahan dan memar dari ciuman tercinta palu Kasuga. Penjaga UKS, Sorin, masih mengikuti pelajaran bersama Masamune dan Yukimura walau beda kelas.

Aih, berarti sudah jam satu siang. Dan sekarang waktunya istirahat sebenarnya.

* * *

_**"Argh! It's hurt!"  
**_  
_**"Masamune-dono, Yukimura mau nangis nih!"**_

_**"Bertahanlah nak! Demi kemajuan!"**_

_**Masamune dan Yukimura meringis nyaring sehabis mendapat tamparan keras dengan jatah masing-masing dua dariku.**_

_**"Rasain!" olokku bangga.**_

_**Pip! Pip!  
**_  
_**Yukimura bereaksi cepat setelah mendapat nada pesan masuk dari ponselnya. Ia rogoh kemeja putihnya, dan mengeluarkan ponsel dengan casing merah menyala.**_

_**"Siapa Yukimura?" tanya Masamune masih mengelus kedua pipinya yang kini membengkak, menatap Yukimura yang fokus menatap layar ponselnya.**_

_**"Anu, Mitsunari. Katanya kita disuruh ikut pelajaran olahraga juga," jawab Yukimura setelah beberapa lama hanya diam saat ditanya. Ia menyimpan kembali ponselnya dalam saku celananya.**_

_**"What? Bagaimana dengan Tsuruhime?"**_

_**"Katanya biar Sorin yang jaga. Sorin memang anggota UKS sih, dan sudah sewajarnya."**_

_**"Ha! Biarkan hari ini saja kita kabur dari pelajarannya. Asal jangan bilang-bilang saja."**_

_**"Setuju!"**_

_**Aku menatap mereka berdua yang saling bertatapan empat mata. Sumringah senyuman terpapar dari kedua wajah perjaka yang tidak tertarik pacaran itu, penuh makna.**_

_**Sesaat aku teringat saat aku minta temani Yukimura lusa lalu. Suatu ganjalan yang ingin sekali kutanyakan. Kubulatkan tekadku, berani bertanya tanpa rasa kaku dan gagap.**_

_**"Masamune, kau masih punya buku tulis milik Motonari?" tanyaku. Masamune yang tadinya fokus menatap Yukimura, langsung balik menatapku.**_

_**"Tidak. Dia menagihnya kemarin sampai datang ke rumahku."**_

_**"Sudah diberitahukan pada Yukimura?"**_

_**"Sudah kemarin. Yukimura kan ke rumahku kan?"**_

_**Yukimura melirikku sambil mengangguk mantap.**_

_**"Memang, ada apa Tsuruhime-dono?"**_

_**"Tidak. Aku, hanya teringat ucapanmu kemarin di bawah jembatan waktu aku kabur da—"**_

_**"OH JADI KAU KABUR!?" potong Masamune lantang. Aku dan Yukimura menatapnya cengegesan alias ketakutan.**_

_**"M—maaf Masamune. Kukira kau akan mesra jika berkencan dengan Motonari. Hihi," tawaku.**_

_**"Cocok mananya cih! Aku dan Motonari keliling nyari kau, asal kau tahu saja!"**_

_**"M—maaf..."**_

_**Masamune menghela nafas nyaring mendengar satu kata yang kuutarakan langsung. Aku menunduk menyesal.**_

_**"I'm fine with it. But Motonari..." Masamune menghentikan kalimatnya. Dahinya nampak berkerut menahan amarahnya atau terlihat sedang bepikir. "Argh don't remember that bastard. Tsuruhime, kau mau bicara apa tadi?" alihnya cepat.**_

_**"Ah ya, Yukimura bilang dia bersama Motonari keluar kelas. Motonari meminta Yukimura menemani sebentar kan?" tanyaku.**_

_**"Tentu," jawab Yukimura.**_

_**"Dan Masamune menuduh Motonari dalangnya. Bagaimana Motonari bisa menjadi dalangnya, jika dia keluar kelas? Mitsunari bilang Motonari duduk ditempatnya. Namun saat Masamune minta pengakuan dari Motonari, Motonari mengatakan hal persis seperti Yukimura," ucapku. "Bagaimana bisa ada dua peristiwa yang bertentangan di saat itu?"**_

_**"Tapi Motonari-dono benar-benar bersamaku kok! Dia juga yang bilang kalau Tsuruhime-dono bersama Masamune-dono ke atap sekolah. Karena aku dikasi tau informasi itu, maka upahnya aku mengantar Motonari-dono ke ruang eskul lukis."**_

_**"Well, berarti Motonari tidak ada hubungannya dengan siapa penulis ancaman itu," simpul Masamune. "Two versus one. Hard to don't believe with two people who saying same."**_

_**"Oh jadi kalian membicarakan hal itu?"**_

_**"Iya," jawabku atas pertanyaan Yukimura. "Oh ya Yukimura, kau benar-benar membenciku saat kau mempergok kami berdua di atap sekolah?"**_

_**"Ergh.. I—iya..." Yukimura menunduk malu. "Tapi sekarang tidak sejak Tsuruhime-dono menyelamatkan aku."**_

_**"Berarti Yukimura benar-benar membenci kan saat itu? Bukan dihasut?"**_

_**"T—tidak! Aku tidak dihasut kok!" ngaku Yukimura. "Dan maaf aku sempat menulis di catatan Tsuruhime-dono waktu itu."**_

_**"Sudah kukatakan dia benar-benar membenciku, Masamune!" marahku. "Dan kau menulis itu juga kan? Menulis ingin membunuhku."**_

_**Yukimura menunduk malu. Bibirnya bergetar.**_

_**"I—iya.."**_

_**Satu langkah lagi aku akan dapat jawabannya! Kuharap dugaanku kali ini benar. Dengan semangat, kutanyakan langsung hal yang sangat menggerogoti pikiranku selama musim panas berlangsung sebelum berakhir kemarin.**_

_**"Dan sekarang kutanya, kenapa Yukimura bisa tahu aku adalah Saint Princess?"**_

_**Yukimura mendongak.**_

_**"Apa? Aku tidak menulis 'Saint Princess' saat itu."**_

_**Aku mangap. Nyaris! Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi!**_

_**"...Jika begini, berarti ada yang tahu akan diriku selain kalian berdua. Jika saja kudapatkan siapa dia, aku akan memaksanya untuk memberitahu siapa diriku ini."**_

_**Masamune ingin tertawa atau apa. Terdengar dari suara cekikikannya yang samar-samar kudengar.**_

_**"Dan sekarang aku jadi mencurigai..."**_

_**Aku dan Yukimura menatap Masamune, menunggu jawabannya.**_

_**"Hei! Kalian jangan membolos!" teriak Motochika di bibir pintu UKS yang membuka. Kedatangannya menunda lanjutan pembicaraan Masamune seketika. "Dicariin sama Takeda tua! Cepat! Kalau tidak, aku yang bakal menyeret kalian berdua."**_

_**"Tidak!"**_

_**"No way!"**_

_**Kekompakan Masamune dan Yukimura dalam hal menolak dengan wajah marah, membuat Motochika nampak marah dengan empat sudut sudah muncul di kepalanya.**_  
_**  
PLAK! GUBRAK! PRANG! BREK!**_

* * *

"Masalah pribadiku belum selesai, sekarang katanya harus ada drama untuk pertunjukan kelas kami di festival kebudayaan," gerutuku. "Mana semuanya satu kelas harus ikut. Aku paling dijadikan pohon lagi."

Entah merasa lega atau sejenisnya saat mendengar Motonari bukan pelakunya. Syukurlah. Laki-laki baik seperti itu tidak memudarkan pandanganku darinya setelah sempat dituduh Masamune sebagai tersangkanya.

"Kuharap kejadian ini akan cepat berakhir."

"Tsuruhime!" panggil pria yang hampir sama tingginya denganku di bibir pintu. "Kau sudah baikan?"

Pria berambut peach pendek dengan ujung gelombang itu terkekeh pelan menanggapi reaksiku yang hanya menggeleng.

"Padahal kudengar tiga hari sebelum liburan musim panas, kamu tidak masuk karena lebam bekas cekikan akibat tidur panjang bersama Masamune dan Yukimura di bawah jembatan. Sekarang, harus menerima ciuman mesra palu," tutur pria penjaga UKS iba. Sorin, memang anggota UKS paling mengerti akan orang-orang. Dia mengerti masalah orang yang dirawatnya, dan tidak pernah ketinggalan berita dari orang itu.

"Ya Sorin, aku senang kau peduli padaku," ucapku. "Terima kasih karena peduli padaku."

"Oh kudengar kau boleh ke kelas sekarang. Kelasmu sedang dalam rapat."

Aku beranjak bangkit dari kasurku.

"Baik aku akan ke kelas!" kataku semangat. Aku pun turun dari ranjang dan berlari mendekatinya.

"Dan ku dengar kelas 3 - 1 akan bersaing dengan kelas 3 - 3 tentang drama loh!" seru Sorin. "Kau jadi putri! Hebat sekali!"

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Barusan dia bilang 'putri'?

"A—apa? Aku putri?"

"Iya! Dalam drama _'The Beauty and The Dragon!"_

—oOo—

"APA MAKSUDNYA DENGAN MENJADIKANKU PUTRI!"

"S—sabar Tsuruhime! Kami tidak bisa menolak _'voting'_ kelas!"

Nekad yang tinggi, aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki kelas yang kini tengah mengadakan pemilihan acara untuk acara kebudayaan Basara _High School_ nanti. Para murid terlihat memposisikan mereka dengan gaya aneh. Ada yang duduk di atas meja, ada yang duduk di lantai, ada yang berdiri, ada yang mojok (kebiasaan Matsu dan Toshie nih), dan bahkan ada yang hanya duduk di kursi.

Aku menarik cepat penghapus papan kapur. Grigitan rasanya ingin kudaratkan penghapus yang kupegang kini di depan wajah seorang ketua kelas berhoodie kuning, Tokugawa Ieyasu.

"Tsuruhime ngamuk!" seru Keiji bersorak. "Cocok untuk peran _'The Beauty'_!"

"Tapi aku tidak rela Tsuruhime menjadi tokoh putrinya," kesal Kasuga.

"Hello! Belum jera juga mendendam walau sudah dikasi hukuman membersihkan toilet sekolah dengan (maaf) tai kucing dimana-mana oleh Magoichi-sensei," tegur Sasuke melucu.

"Sasuke bodoh! Dasar gagak monyet!"

"Santai aja, burung hantu merpati."

"Sasuke!"

"Kerennya, si tokoh pangeran itu Masamune sih," celetuk Matsu. "Tapi gapapa deh, kan ada I_nicyo-sama _juga~"

"Matsu~ Aku cinta kamu!" sahut Toshie gombal.

_"Inicyo-sama!"_

"Argh malah nyempet ada adegan romantis," protes Nagamasa bete.

"I—Ini salah Ichi yang tidak bisa romantis," ucap Oichi pesimis (lagi). Nagamasa yang tadi mendaratkan pipi kanannya pada punggung salah satu tangannya, langsung melebarkan matanya dan duduk tegap.

"Tidak kok! Ini bukan salah Oichi!" sahut Nagamasa.

"Ini kenapa para cewek di kelas mesra-mesraan sama pacarnya gini sih? Jadi iri," keluh Shima. Katsuie yang disebelahnya masih sibuk menulis sesuatu dari buku catatannya.

"Sudahlah, Sakon Shima. Terimalah jika dirimu jomblo sampai titik darah penghabisan."

"Katsuie jahat! Kenapa kau tidak pakai _wig blonde_ panjang kayak rapunzel sih? Kita bisa berkencan de—"

**PLAK!**

Gamparan keras pria berwajah datar—bahkan lebih datar dari Motonari ini, membuat kami satu kelas menengok asal suara tersebut sambil celetuk 'ugh'.

_"Poor you_, Sakon Shima. Cewek sekarang memang suka menampar, _you see?_ Bahkan aku dan Yukimura pernah ditampar," sahut Masamune yang dari tadi bertengger di depan jendela kelas yang terbuka, melirikku seakan-akan menyindirku langsung.

"Date Masamune ditampar? Lucu," celetuk Motonari. "Siapa yang berani menampar seorang naga?"

_"You never had fighting with me, _Mouri Motonari_, the foolish art man?"__"I'm not interested to fight with you face to face."__  
_  
"Argh ngaco dah! Ini kelas ribut amat sih!" protes Motochika sebal karena dari tadi menunggu ingin pulang. "Ieyasu! Cepat! Aku tidak punya waktu banyak!"

"I—iya deh!" Ieyasu menyabarkan Motochika. "Begini. Mereka bilang Tsuruhime belum pernah kebagian peran jadi tokoh utama. Dan... Date Masamune, Mouri Motonari, Sanada Yukimura, Takenaka Hanbei, Fuuma Kotarou, Oichi, Chousokabe Motochika, Azai Nagamasa, dan aku, Tokugawa Ieyasu, setuju jika kau menjadi tokoh utama. Memang banding 50%, dan aku hanya minta keputusan darimu apakah kau mau jadi tokoh utama."

"Aku tidak mau!" putusku. "Aku bisa jadi pembantu atau bahkan pengatur cahaya! Tapi jangan tokoh utama!"

"Gini Tsuruhime, kau dan Masamune akan jadi tokoh utamanya," bilang Hanbei. "Aku yang akan jadi pengatur cahaya. Motonari akan jadi ayahmu. Yukimura jadi pelayan 1. Mitsunari jadi pelayan 2. Motochika jadi desain pakaian. Shima dan Katsuie jadi pengatur properti panggung. Toshie, Sasuke, dan Nagamasa, jadi pengatur properti. Kotarou jadi pengatur penonton. Keiji akan jadi penata rias. Dan Ieyasu akan jadi pengendara kereta kencana pangeran. Oh dan Matsu, Oichi, dan Kasuga akan jadi penyanyinya! Jadi.."

"Aku tidak dapat peran, selain jadi tokoh utama..."

"Hahaha, tabahlah Tsuruhime! Ini tumbenan sekali para cewek tidak mau jadi putri soalnya!" akui Ieyasu.

"Aku mau saja tahu!" sahut Kasuga. "Tapi karena ancaman—"

**BLETAK!**

Sepatu berbahan kulit buaya licin dengan ukuran 42 mendarat tepat di wajah Kasuga, memberikan ciuman yang mesra.

"Masamune_-dono!_ Sepatumu melayang!"

"Ups_, I'm feel sorry_," ucap Masamune yang entah kenapa posisinya kini merangkul Yukimura dengan gaya sok pangeran. "Tanganku licin."

_'Aku yakin Masamune berada dibalik ini semua. Bodoh kau Masamune!'_ rutukku dalam hati.

_"I cannot wait for this drama. The Beauty and The Dragon seem like beauty story, am I right?"__  
_  
"Dengan biaya besar perusahaan keluarga Date, tentu saja," jawab Yukimura. "Kenapa tidak _The Beauty and The Tiger, _Masamune_-dono?"__  
_  
Tokugawa Ieyasu mengangguk santai.

"Hei Motochika yang mendesain pakaian?" tanya Keiji heran. "Dia kan—"

"Apa?" sahut Motochika. "Aku yang tampang preman tidak punya seni cewek gitu?"

"Iya..."

"Keiji, kita bukannya pernah dengar keluarganya bekerja dengan profesi sebagai penjahit?" bilang Ieyasu.

"Argh bahkan aku lupa hal itu."

Aku menatap Motochika yang sedari tadi diam duduk dibangkunya dengan kedua tangan yang disilakan. Pria ber_eyepatch_ putih yang menutupi mata kirinya dengan rambut _silver_ jabrik, ciri Motochika yang khas.

"Aku meminta Tsuruhime, Yukimura, Mitsunari, Masamune, dan Mouri ke rumahku hari ini setelah pulang sekolah," pinta Motochika. "Ieyasu boleh saja antara meminta dibuatkan baju atau beli sendiri."

"Baik! Sudah deal bukan? Tidak ada yang boleh protes dengan tugasnya!" seru Mitsunari.

"Ah! Aku belum bilang setuju! Dasar Mitsunari _baka_!"

—oOo—

Runa: "Para pembaca(h) sekalian, maaf jika aku takkan memasukkan cerita dramanya dalam fanfic ini. Drama itu akan dibuat jadi extra story. Aku cuma butuh waktu sebelum pementasannya untuk lanjutan cerita pokok selanjutnya."

Tsuruhime: "... Kenapa harus aku yang kena..."

Runa: "Biar greget Tsuruhime! Soalnya kalo aku setiap drama tidak pernah jadi tokoh utama."

Tsuruhime: "..." *manyun*

Runa: *merinding disko*  
"Mau kumasukin pementasan dramanya biar jadi extra chap?"

Tsuruhime: "Tergantung para readers mau extra chap, extra fanfic, atau tidak sama sekali dibuat aja.  
Minna! Minta reviewnya ya! Saya dan author benar-benar sangat sangat berterima kasih pada readers!"


	9. Pesta Pora Berakhir Musibah

Runa: "Kabar gembira untukku! Ah aku bisa ngambar lagi~!"

Tsuruhime: "He?"

Runa: "Setelah beberapa bulan gak gambar, aku diminta temen gambarin jaringan kulit buat tugasnya! Dan... Dan aku bisa warnain persis kayak di poster!  
Ah syukurlah aku masih berbakat!" *cium tangan*

Tsuruhime: "...rasanya kalo soal copas itu memang lebih mudah dari berkarya deh."

Runa: "...Iya sih. Itu juga bakat yang tidak bakalan sirna dariku bahkan orang lain ya?  
Oke aku mojok."

Tsuruhime: "Tuh kan ngambekan lagi...  
Ayo kita balas review author!"

Runa: "Baiklah! Oh ya sebelumnya aku mau bilang, ada keralatan di chap 8.  
Bagian: "Tsuruhime! Kau dipanggil sebanyak 65 panggilan tak terjawab! Wow adikku keren!" sampai "Bakat terbaikmu itu adalah menarik hati para pria!" |"KAKAK!" (yang udah baca awal chap 8 pasti tau dimananya) itu seharusnya pake center bold+italic karena itu flaskback! Anjer pertama kali pake bukan copas malah makin ancur editanku!  
Pertama dari Meaaaa.  
Huiks jika tau aku ndak perlu drama~ Aku pake ide kafe aja. Tapi ndak papa deh. Makasih udah mau mengalah demi author nista ini haha!  
Nah bener kata Motonari. Olahraga sana! Hus hus(?)!"

Masamune: *tendang auth*  
"Setelah berterima kasih, malah mau ngusir orang kayak ngusir ayam. Cih!"

Runa: *kepeluk dinding*  
"Hueeeee aku dijahatin lagi hiksu!"

Masamune: 'Dia ndak mikir pakai kipasnya lagi buat nyerang kami? Tumben bodoh.'

Motonari: "Soal panggilan tidak terjawab Tsuru, paling banyak itu Masmun kok. Sekitar 4 : 0.5"

Masamune: "Hah!? Shit! Aku juga banyak urusan woi daripada miscall gitu!"

Motonari: "Tapi tidak untuk fanfic ini." *datar*

Masamune: "..."

Yukimura: *puk-puk masamune*  
"Tabahlah Masamune-dono. Yeahh! Author Mea! Ayo buat fanfic yaoi tentang aku! Aku! Hanya aku-"

BLETAK!

Yukimura: *pingsan dengan nistanya gegara dilempar Runa pake kipas*

Runa: "Motonari dong! Motonari Motonari!" *gaya ala cheerleader*

Tsuruhime: *sweatdrop*  
"Selanjutnya dari Dissa-CHAlovers!  
Kita sehati ye ye! Ayo kompakan!  
Lalu dari AmarisMayRay. Makasih doanya! Btw kau harus berterimakasih padaku hari ini. Kau itu stalker yang suka umbar-umbar ya?"

Runa: *dorong Tsuruhime*  
"Baik karena ada dua yang voting mau minta extra storynya, maka akan kubuat tapi menjadi extra fanfic ya! Kalau extra chapter, capeknya itu nentuin chapternya. Nanti chapter 14 jadi 13.

Tsuruhime: "Argh author menyebalkaaannn!"

* * *

Chapter 9 - Pesta Pora Berakhir Musibah

Sosok pria bertubuh dan berotot besar nampak berdiri tegap di hadapan kami sekarang. Pemuda yang memakai pakaian lain dari kami yang hanya seragam sekolah, ia mengenakan _tanktop_ hitam dengan celana _jeans_ sampai lutut.

"Baik. Masamune ada. Yukimura ada. Mitsunari. Ieyasu. Mouri. Dan Tsuruhime."

Kami kini berada dalam toko **Shell Sea**, toko yang pernah pegawainya kutipu untuk menutupi jejakku saat kabur waktu jalan-jalan dengan Masamune dan Motonari sesudah aku keluar dari rumah sakit. Toko bercat serba nila dengan sedikit warna putih adalah ciri khas bangunan tersebut. Berderet gantungan-gantungan berjenis pakaian terusan, rompi, rok, celana _jeans_, kaos, sampai _tanktop_ pun ada disana. Jika dihitung-hitung, pakaian cewek disana sekitar 75% dari pakaian cowok.

"Baiklah Motochika," mulaiku. "Rasanya orang dengan nama yang kau sebutkan di kelas tadi, yang harus datang bukan? Tapi…. KENAPA HARUS ADA KEIJI!?"

Kutatap jengkel seorang pria berambut cepak coklat dengan kepangan rambut di belakangnya entah asli atau palsu. Lelaki menyebalkan yang kini kupandang, menyumbingkan senyum terjahatnya di depanku.

"Kenapa Tsuruhime? Kau selalu merasa risih setiap ada aku," ucapnya santai.

"Kau kan hanya penata rias!" protesku. "Kau mau menggantikan posisi diriku menjadi putri baru aku tidak heran."

"Wow wow, aku harus berunding dengan Motochika. Desainer dan penata rias harus berunding menentukan gaya model, kau tahu?"

Motochika sedikit tersenyum, dan ia melipat tangannya. Tidak adakah keterbesitan dalam pikiran untuk setidaknya melerai kami saja?

"Benar apa yang dikatakannya, Tsuruhime. Dia kubutuhkan untuk merundingkan bagaimana desain kostum kalian saat di panggung nanti," sambungnya. "Sekarang daripada kita ribut terus-menerus, bagaimana jika kita mulai merundingkan bagaimana kostumnya mulai saat ini juga?"

Semua mengangguk termasuk aku.

"Naotora Ii! Ayo kesini!" teriak Motochika. Tidak berapa lama sehabis Motochika berteriak, sesosok wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang yang diikat kepang, langsung datang mendekati Motochika sambil memperhatikan kami yaitu kawan-kawan Motochika yang asing dikenalnya. Tapi setelah ia sekilas menatapku, ia langsung tersenyum ke arahku.

Gadis yang dipanggil Motochika dengan 'Naotora Ii' berdiri disamping Motochika dengan menggunakan jaket kain ungu dan celana levis abu-abu pendek atas lutut. Ia tengah memeluk sebuah buku binder kuning cerah dalam genggamannya.

"Oh jadi waktu itu anda menipuku ya?" mulai gadis itu bicara dengan senyuman. "Aku dikabari Motochika setelah menceritakan hal ini padanya dan mereka."

Naotora Ii menatap Motonari dan Masamune yang berdiri di dekatku. Aku menatap mereka berdua, dan hanya bisa tertawa kecil menanggapi tatapan tajam mereka berdua langsung.

"M-maaf! Aku sangat merasa bersalah," kataku sambil membungkuk kecil. Gadis bernama Ii itu tertawa.

"Aku mengerti. Aku juga bakalan tidak mau berkencan dengan dua pria."

"Oh jadi Tsuruhime-_dono_ berkencan?" tanya Yukimura polos.

"B-bukan Yukimura! Mana ada yang berkencan jika ada tiga orang saat jalan?"

"Ah Motochika, apakah anda sudah punya meteran?" alih Ii kini berkonsentrasi pada Motochika yang masih saja berdiri sambil melipat tangannya.

"Seperti biasa, Ii. Catat dengan baik ya?"

"Tentu!"

Motochika mulai mendekatiku, namun masih melipat tangannya. Ia menatapku sebentar dalam jarak dekat. Aku heran dibuatnya. Lalu ia,

**GREP! **

Dia memelukku langsung tanpa wajah apalagi merasa dosa. Aku bingung. Aku marah. Aku heran. Kini perasaanku bercampur aduk karenanya.

**PLAK!**

Tanpa menunggu lagi, aku reflek menampar wajah Motochika bengis. Sebuah gamparan keras sukses mendarat pada pipinya dariku langsung.

"Au! Ii, pinggangnya sangat kecil loh!"

Eh?

"CHOUSOKABE!?" marah Motonari. "SETIDAKNYA GUNAKAN METERAN! JANGAN MENGUKURNYA DENGAN PELUKAN!"

Eh? Mengukur? Maksudnya ada apa ini?

"Modus rendahan," celetuk Masamune. "Enak juga menjadi dirimu, kawan."

Eh? Eh?

"J-jadi tadi maksudnya mengukur ya?" tebakku.

"Mengukur atau benar-benar sedang dalam mode modus? Entahlah. Aku tidak mengerti Motochika," jawab Ieyasu. "Motochika sering memeluk para gadis kan?"

"Motochika bisa langsung mengukur dengan pelukan sih," lanjut Mitsunari.

"Itu tuntutan pekerjaan, kau tahu?" ucap Motochika. "Tapi jika saja aku sedang dalam mode modus, mengapa masih saja banyak pelangganku?"

"Misteri bukan?" lawak Masamune.

Mereka semua langsung tertawa kecuali Motonari dan aku.

"Eh hei, dululagi kecil aku pernah mengukur tubuh Mouri loh!" bilang Motochika. "Dulu masih bisa dikatakan sebagai ukuran lelaki. Sekarang, badannya ramping sekali kayak cewek!"

**DUAKH!**

Tendangan keras mendarat pada perut Motochika dengan sukses. Motonari tanpa segan, langsung melancarkan salah satu jurus _karate_ yang pernah ia pelajari.

Aku tahu darimana Motonari adalah anak _karate_? Aku pernah melihatnya masuk ke latihan beladiri di sebelah rumahku dengan memakai sabuk hitam!

"Wow Mouri! Kau makin kuat ya!" kagum Motochika diselingi ringisan seperti ingin segera menuju toilet karena kebelet.

"Chousokabe. Aku akan berbuat lebih dari ini jika mulutmu tidak bernorma lebih dari yang tadi," ancamnya sambil menghela nafas.

Semua langsung merinding disko di tempat.

"Oh aku mau tanya. Gimana kostumnya nih?" alih Yukimura takut.

"Butuh waktu ekstra untuk bisa membuat pakaian pasangan tokoh utama. Tapi karena biaya semuanya ditanggung oleh keluarga Date, kurasa bisa menambah tenaga kerja," jelas Motochika yang tahu-tahu sudah tidak merasakan sakit lagi. "Tapi, siapa yang membuat cerita ya? Tanpa gambaran, aku tidak bakal tahu apa yang akan kubuat."

Semua yang ada disana saling bertatapan bergantian. Bahkan mereka sempat menatapku.

Aku tidak tahu apa-apa akan cerita ini bukan? Bukannya yang memaksaku menjadi tokoh utama itu mereka, jika saja mereka protes aku si tokoh utama tidak punya teks ceritanya.

"Ergh, Ieyasu?" tanya Motochika. Si empunya nama mengejang di tempat, kemudian menunjuk Masamune secara poin.

"SALAHKAN MASAMUNE KENAPA MENENTUKAN JUDUL LANGSUNG TANPA MEMBUAT CERITA KETIKA HABIS MENONTON KARTUN **BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**!" panik Ieyasu.

"KENAPA NADA SUARAMU SEPERTI BOCAH INGUSAN HABIS DI_BULLY_ BEGITU!?" balas Masamune geram.

"KITA KAN AWALNYA BUKAN INGIN DRAMA SAAT FESTIVAL KEBUDAYAAN NANTI! KITA KAN BUAT KAFE, SESUAI IDE KATAKURA_-SENSEI!"_

"Aku tau aku salah, langsung mengidekan hal gila ini secara tiba-tiba saat sehabis pelajaran olahraga tadi. Puas?"

"Ingatkan juga karena kami baru tahu Katakura_-sensei_ adalah pelayan pribadimu," sambung Mitsunari datar.

"Helo! Bertengkar takkan menyelesaikan masalah, kalian tahu?" sahut Motochika marah. "Lebih baik kita secepatnya memikirkan plot cerita drama ini, atau kita akan dicap gagal oleh kepala sekolah dan secara tidak langsung kita telah menurunkan reputasi kelas kita yang katanya unggulan dibanding kelas lain."

"Kau benar, kawan," ucap Ieyasu. "Lagian aku sebagai ketua kelas, tidak keren jika berkelahi dengan anggota kelasnya sendiri."

"Jadi, si naga picak ini langsung mengusulkan tanpa berkompromi bagaimana dramanya berlangsung?" ejek Motonari dingin. " Oh pantas saja _Beast_ diganti menjadi _Dragon_."

"Mouri…." Motochika menepuk jidatnya. Sesuatu yang harusnya sudah damai, kembali diricuhkan oleh sang Mouri Motonari. Tentu akibat kalimat ceplas ceplos sang anak pewaris jiwa seni membuat kami semua ingin bunuh diri sekarang.

"Oh jadi kau marah karena aku bersama Tsuruhime, Mouri?" tanya Masamune ikutan sinis.

"Aku kasihan dengan Tsuruhime dan seluruh penghuni kelas 3-1. Membiarkan mereka sepakat dengan ide gila seorang naga idiot tanpa rundingan."

"Tapi mereka menerimanya."

"Karena uang."

Masamune terdiam setelah Motonari mengucapkan kalimat yang menurutku sangat menusuk. Keadaan sekarang sudah dikatakan 'panas' oleh perdebatan mereka berdua. Parameter panas pelan-pelan menuju tanda '_danger'_.

"Kau jangan main-main dengan festival kebudayaan, Date Masamune," lanjut Motonari. "Kehormatan kelas kita tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang."

"Sudahlah, Motonari," sahutku. "Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang kalian rundingkan siang tadi. Hanya benar kata Motochika sebelumnya. Perkelahian takkan bisa menyelesaikan masalah."

Motonari yang sedari tadi menatap tajam Masamune yang merasa bersalah sampai terdiam saja, langsung menghela nafas pelan lalu menunduk pelan.

"Maafkan kata-kata blak-blakkan aku barusan," lirih Motonari. Ia memberi jarak sedikit dengan Masamune berdiri, membelakanginya.

Motochika menatapku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Mitsunari juga ikut memandangku, bahkan Yukimura melihatku prihatin.

"Dengan usaha kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini. Jika kalian mau menerima saranku bagaimana proses ceritanya, aku akan memikirkannya sekarang," tawarku. "Lagian ini terinspirasi dari kartun dengan tokoh utama Belle kan?"

"Hanya dengan semangat Tsuruhime tentu tidak cukup, meskipun mencari ide cerita menurut kalian gampang karena hanya referensi sekalipun," lanjut Ieyasu. "Aku ikut bantu mencari ide."

"Kalian lupa bahwa ada anak yang mahir untuk soal itu?" celetuk Motochika. Ia melirik Motonari yang sedari tadi membuang wajah.

"Ah benar! Motonari-_dono_ memang bisa dalam bidang ini," ucap Yukimura.

"Aku tidak mau ikut campur," ketus Motonari.

"Ayolah Mouri! Siapa lagi yang dapat melakukan hal ini selain dirimu?" pinta Motochika.

"Ayo Motonari_-dono_!"

"Motonari," ucap Mitsunari.

"Motonari?" Ieyasu ikutan berharap.

"Boleh kan, Motonari?" tanya Keiji.

"Aku akan bayar berapapun, _for your brilliant idea_," tawar Masamune.

"Kau mau bantu kan, Motonari?" tanyaku halus.

Motonari menggeleng lemah dengan helaan nafas kecil seraya berkata, "Baiklah, jika kalian memaksa." hingga seluruh anggota dalam butik Motochika bersorak gembira semua kecuali Motonari dan aku.

"Bagaimana jika kita mampir ke diskotik keluargaku?" tawar Keiji. "Sekalian mencari ide disana."

"_Nice idea_, Keiji."

"Aku juga dengar tempat diskotik Keiji itu sangat mewah," bilang Mitsunari.

Kami semua mengangguk setuju.

—oOo—

"_WELCOME TO THE GREATEST HEAVEN IN_ SAPRON!" teriak Keiji mempersilakan kami semua mendatangi lalu memasuki sebuah diskotik dari pintu yang tanpa penjaga saat ini. Diskotik berukuran besar berdinding keramik gelap (entah ungu atau hitam) yang terlihat sangat sepi, dengan lampu bulat putih yang merupakan lampu disko menggantung di tengah-tengah lantai keramik putih yang saat kami pijaki berdecit.

"Loh Keiji. Mana tamunya?" tanya Mitsunari merasa janggal dengan diskotik milik keluarga Keiji, Maeda. Tiada tamu di dalam sana sesaat kupandang sekilas.

"Ini memang jam diskotik Maeda masih tutup," jelas Keiji. "Jadi, aku bebas menggunakan ruangan ini sampai waktunya buka. Bahkan pegawai disini saja belum datang."

"Matsu dan Toshie dimana?" tanya Mitsunari lagi.

"Tidak usah dicari. Biasa lah, lagi mencari suasana adem untuk berduaan," jawab Keiji santai.

"Masamune-_dono_!"

"_I know it_, Sanada Yukimura," ucap Masamune bangga. Kami melengok mereka berdua yang beradu berlari menuju tempat dimana para _bartender_ bekerja.

Astaga mereka seperti bocak yang pertama kali masuk diskotik.

"Nah kalian berdua. Keluarkan semua minuman terbaik disini!" sorak Ieyasu. Ia mendorong aku, Motonari, Mitsunari, dan Motochika, menuju sofa merah berbentuk bundaran, dimana mengelilingi sebuah meja hitam yang terbuat dari kayu ulin yang diberi cat kayu hitam hingga terlihat mengkilap. Kami yang didorong langsung duduk disana tanpa aba-aba, menududuki sebuah sofa yang muat untuk diduduki empat orang.

Tidak beberapa lama kami duduk dalam keheningan, Keiji lekas pergi dan tak tahu-tahu sudah membawa baki berisi delapan cocktail kosong dan sebuah botol kaca besar.

"Ini adalah _wine_ terbaik dari diskotik ini! **Wonder Moonstone**," pamer Keiji. "Jadi bagi yang ingin _wine_ ini tapi tidak pernah merasakannya ataupun memang tidak tertarik _wine_, kalian sangat beruntung bisa menikmatinya. Dan ini non-alkohol."

"Masamune-_dono_, aku menemukai rak berisi minuman full-alkohol loh," kabar Yukimura yang ternyata sudah mengubek-ubek lemari sana.

"Jangan dicium, Yukimura. Kau masih belum saatnya tahan akan hal itu," perintas Masamune.

"Daripada kalian berdua heboh sendiri, bagaimana dengan membantu mencari ide cerita kita saat ini?" protes Motonari.

"Ayolah, kita berpesta dulu Mouri," ajak Keiji. "Kau belum pernah ke diskotik dan minum-minum sebelumnya bukan? Tenang, disini belum ada ceweknya."

"Keiji main pamer nih," goda Ieyasu. Ia bangkit dari sofa dan menolong Keiji menuangkan cairan berbau anggur berwarna yang jika kulihat sekilas adalah biru keabu-abuan.

"Jadi ini alasannya dinamakan 'Moonstone' ya? Warnanya seperti bulan," bilang Yukimura yang ternyata sudah menghampiri kami diikuti Masamune dari belakang.

Keiji mengangguk membenarkan.

"Tsuruhime mau coba?" tawar Keiji. Ia menyodorkan satu _cocktail_ berisi cairan dalam botol yang digenggamnya kini, padaku ramah.

"Erghh… Aku tidak diperbolehkan minum yang seperti itu," ucapku. "Takutnya mabuk dan… kalian bisa menebaknya sendiri."

"Kami takkan macam-macam dengan cewek polos. Ya kan Motonari?" tanya Keiji pada sosok pria berkacamata yang menyibukkan diri meminum _wine_ dalam diam. Sehabis menegak satu _cocktail_ kecil penuh, ia hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan.

"Tuh bahkan bos kita membenarkan. Ayo silakan dicoba Tsuruhime!" goda Keiji menawarkan kembali _wine_ ditangannya. Aku pun menyanggupinya dan tanpa sadar aku mengambil _wine _yang disodorkannya padaku dan meminumnya dengan cepat.

"Hei bagaimana jika kita main raja?" ajak Ieyasu. "Masamune! Yukimura! Kalian jangan sibuk disana daritadi dong!"

"Kami sudah disini dari tadi," gerutu Yukimura. "Kau darimana saja!?"

"Nah peraturannya kita harus menghabiskan 2 gelas _cocktail_ berisi penuh sebelum memainkan ini. Kita bisa menebak siapa yang lebih gila nanti kan?"

"HAH!?" teriakku panik. "Jika aku tahu, aku pulang saja ke rumah sekarang! Pasti badanku penuh dengan semerbak bau anggur nanti!"

"Tidak apa Tsuruhime_. Take it easy. I'll helped then_," sahut Masamune.

"Kalian keras kepala sekali ya?" ucapku blak-blakan. "Aku tidak mau ikut! Pokoknya a-"

**NYUUTTT!**

Kepalaku berdenyut hebat. Serasa berputar-putar, lalu mereka seakan-akan memeras otakku langsung.

"Nah Tsuruhime kena!" tegur Keiji dengan tawa kemenangan. "Jadi kau mau kan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Rasanya aku mulai ingin melakukan hal gila diluar nalar kewarasanku kali ini saja. Aku ingin bermain, ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru yang belum pernah kucoba sebelumnya. Apa saja!

"Padahal baru non-alkohol. Bagaimana dengan minuman yang beralkohol nanti ya?" olok Mitsunari.

"Tsuruhime? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Motonari perhatian. Aku menyenderkan kepalaku pada sanggahan sofa empuk.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, Motonari," kataku girang. Wajahku terlihat mulai merah semu, terasa sangat panas. Motonari yang duduk disebelahku setelah Ieyasu, mneggeleng lemah.

"Ayo!" seru Masamune. " Satu!"

"Dua!" sambung Yukimura.

"Ti-"

**GLUK GLUK GLUK!**

Semua secara ngebut langsung meminum _wine_ mereka masing-masing, termasuk aku. Pertama dimenangkan oleh Keiji, lalu Masamune. Mitsunari, Ieyasu, Motonari, aku, Yukimura, dan terakhir Motochika.

"AHAHA _I'M FEEL HAPPY_!" teriak Masamune.

"Sudah dikumpulkan dan salah satu ditandai kan sumpitnya?" tanya Motochika yang mulai kelihatan pusing.

"Ah Motochika yang terlihat kayak mantan preman masa' kalah dengan Tsuruhime sih?" ejek Ieyasu. "Ckckck… "

Sebenarnya aku juga merasakan pusing yang luar biasa lebih dari sebelumnya. Mataku berkunang-kunang, dan merah semu dari wajahku sudah sampai tahap 'paling' merah. Ah aku merasa aku mulai mabuk sekarang.

"Sudah kusiapkan sebelum menawari permainan ini kok," bilang Keiji. "Jadi, dalam hitungan ketiga, semua mengambil sumpitnya langsung ya?"

Keiji memutar dan mengocok gelas berisi sumpit-sumpit tersebut. Ia mulai menghitung mundur, dan kami semua sudah sigap untuk mendapatkan target dimana sumpit yang bertanda garis merah diantaranya. Jika kami mendapatkannya, tentu kami akan menjadi raja dan dapat memerintahkan seseorang yang kami sebut angka yang tertera dalam sumpit semena-menanya. Layaknya raja. Oh ya, khusus untukku adalah ratu.

"SATU!"

Semua sudah menyentuh sumpitnya masing-masing. Kami menarik sumpit yang kami patok, dan…

Keiji mendapatkannya.

"AHAHA AKU JADI RAJA!" bangga Keiji. "Baik, nomor 4 harus meramal seluruh penghuni disini akan asmara mereka!"

"Hei bagi yang tidak bisa meramal bagaimana?" protes Motonari. "Siapa yang disini nomor 4?"

Aku mengacungkan tanganku tinggi-tinggi melambaikan sumpit yang kupegang dimana tertera angka 4 di sana. Aku sudah tidak bisa mengontrol untuk merasa betapa bahagianya aku sekarang.

"Kau lihat Motonari? Jangan panggil aku si raja judi jika tidak bisa menebak hal yang mudah seperti ini," sombong Keiji ketika melihat Motonari yang kini mendengus pelan. "Nah Tsuruhime, aku membawa kartu tarot loh."

"Baiklah !" jawabku antusias, yang setengah mabuk. Aku menerima kartunya tanpa pikir panjang, dan mengocoknya. Seperti kartu yang dibawah tertaruh di atas, begitu sebliknya, secara berulang-ulang.

"Siapa yang duluan?" tawarku.

"Masamune dulu!"

"Keiji!"

"Motonari dong!"

Aku melengok si pemilik nama yang mereka sebutkan terakhir. Motonari membuang wajahnya ketika aku menatapinya, tidak terima aku menatapnya.

"Motonari?" tanyaku bingung.

"Keiji atau lainnya saja! Aku tidak mau diramal," ketusnya.

"Ah Motonari tidak asyik nih!" ngambekku.

"Oke-oke, aku terima!" marahnya. Aku menyodorkan 22 kartu tarot padanya, dan ia menarik salah satu darinya. Ia memperlihatkan gambar kartu tarot di dalamnya, yaitu gambar The Fool.

"Kebingungan apa Motonari?" tanyaku. Semua terlihat ikut kebingungan dengan pertanyaanku barusan.

"Kebingungan? Maksudnya?"

"Kau kebingungan akan sesuatu. Silakan ambil kembali dua kartu. Yang kartu sebelumnya ditahan di atas meja," perintahku. Ia mengikuti apa yang kuperintahkan dan mengambil dua kartu dari tanganku.

The Lovers terbalik dan The Tower.

**Siinggg….**

Keheningan langsung tercipta sementara. Aku menghela nafas pelan.

"Motonari, kau tidak…"

"Sudah. Aku tahu ramalan itu tidak pernah benar dan ada," ketus Motonari. "Jangan ucapkan lebih, Tsuruhime."

"Jepang adalah Negara yang mempercayai takhayul. Bahkan negara yang mengedar jimat dengan bebas, Motonari. Kau orang Jepang atau bukan?" ketus Keiji. Motonari mendengus pelan.

"Aku murid pindahan Amerika. Aku tidak percaya dengan hal tersebut," jawab Motonari datar, sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya. Aku mengambil kembali kartu tarot yang dipegangnya, dan memperhatikan gambarnya lekat.

Padahal yang ingin kukatakan tadi adalah…

Ia memiliki hubungan yang tidak baik dengan atasannya. Tapi atasannya siapa? Lalu The Tower biasanya menghubungkan apapun dengan Tuhan. Apakah dia memiliki hubungan buruk dengan Tuhannya sendiri?

Kepalaku masih terlalu pusing untuk terus memikirkannya.

"Ah kita tunda saja ramalannya," kata Keiji. "Mari kita kocok kembali sumpitnya, oke?"

Semua mengangguk dan menaruh kembali sumpit yang masing-masing kami pegang pada gelasnya. Keiji mengocok dan kami melakukan hal yang sama dengan sebelumnya terhadap sumpit-sumpit tersebut.

Kali ini, Motochika yang dapat.

"AKU PERINTAHKAN NOMOR 2 MENYETEL MUSIK YANG SERU LANGSUNG!" teriaknya tegas saat menyadari dirinya kini menjadi raja.

"_As your wish, majesty_," sahut Masamune. Ia langsung memasang topi yang entah darimana dapatnya, berlari lalu melompat ke atas panggung, dan mulai memasang piringan hitam pada kotak musik di depannya.

"Dapat darimana tuh anak topi?" heran Mitsunari.

"Dan sekarang, ayo kita menari semua!" seru Motochika.

"Chousokabe, kau gila menyuruh kami berjoget?" protes Motonari.

"SEMUANYA! _LET'S PARTY WITH DANCE_!" teriak Masamune senang.

"KALIANNN!" teriak Motonari ketika semua anggota penghuni sana berdiri ketika musik mulai disetel.

"_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_," mulai Masamune. Suara jentikan jari Masamune terdengar nyaring sampai menggetarkan gendang telingaku.

I pay to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah  
This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,  
It's real fool with the big afro  
They like bruce lee rock at the club

Girl look at that body!  
Girl look at that body!  
Girl look at that body!  
I work out!

**Zruutt!**

Masamune dengan lihai menggantinya dengan piringan baru.

Can ios terroritas

Pastinya semua anak muda dari seluruh negara tidak asing dengan nada lagu satu ini. Salah satu lagu terpopuler yang sempat menjadi urutan nomor satu dalam billboard song list, dimana semuanya berjoget tidak karuan ketika musiknya diputar. Begitu dengan kami semua disini kecuali Motonari yang sedari tadi hanya duduk di sofa.

And do the Harlem Shake!

**Zruutt!**

Kini musik terganti dengan lagu _'Like a g six'_. Baru saja musik yang digantinya akan berputar, ketika…

**BRUK!**

"Eh?"

"TSURUHIME _HAS FAINT_!"

—oOo—

"Ternyata kau sudah bangun."

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Sosok pria berambut coklat pendek, tengah menungguku di sisi lain kasur empuk yang kutiduri. Ia berdiri sambil memposisikan diri melipat kedua tangannya, memperhatikanku lekat.

"Mo-Motonari?" kupanggil namanya, ketika menyadari sosok siapa yang didepanku.

"Kau terlalu mabuk dan… kau pingsan," bilang Motonari. "Mereka menjamin aku dapat menjagamu. Jadinya mereka berjalan-jalan mencari bahan untuk properti drama nanti."

"J-jadi teksnya sudah dibuat?"

"Sudah."

"Dan aku tertidur berapa jam?"

"4 jam."

"HAH!? KALIAN SELESAI KURANG DARI 4 JAM MENGERJAKANNYA?" teriakku histeris.

"Begitulah," jawabnya singkat.

Kami berdua pun diam dalam kesunyian. Tidak ada satu dari kami membuka suara. Aku memanfaatkan waktu tersebut untuk memulihkan rasa pusing yang menggerogoti otakku.

"Laki-laki yang bisa bersamamu, pasti bahagia kan?" mulainya, membuatku kaget dibuatnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan hal itu?"

"Soal ramalan tadi, aku masih terus memikirkannya," ucapnya jujur. "Pasti ramalan tadi mengena pada masalah pribadiku tentangmu sekarang."

"Motonari lebih tahu akan isi kartu tarot yang kuramal ya?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk pelan disertai desahan kecil.

"Kau akan tahu apa yang kumaksud dengan masalah pribadiku denganmu. Perasaan yang tidak bisa konsisten seperti ini muncul karena gadis sepertimu. Sungguh aku tidak percaya."

"Bahkan aku kaget ketika membaca asmaramu, kartu the lovers benar-benar muncul dari tanganmu."

"Apakah Tsuruhime menganggapku…."

Motonari melihatku dengan menyipitkan matanya. Ia membuang wajahnya ketika tidak tahan terus bertatapan denganku. Aku masih diam tak bergeming karenanya.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak mau memikirkannya," ucapnya dingin.

"Jujur saja Motonari. Aku sudah menganggapmu adalah orang yang berarti bagiku," bilangku lembut.

Motonari sedikit ingin tertawa mendengar kejujuranku. Ia alihkan tatapannya dengan memperbaiki kacamata putih yang ia kenakan.

"Berarti ya? Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan perasaan tabumu itu akan bertahan."

"Eh?"

"Apalagi jika…"

"MOTONARI! TSURUHIME!" panggil Ieyasu lantang dari bibir pintu kamar yang ternyata tidak dikunci sedari tadi aku bangun.

"Ada apa, Ieyasu?" tanya Motonari penasaran.

"Motochika…"

Aku langsung bangkit dari tempat rebahanku mendengar kabar dari Ieyasu, dan berlari mengikuti Ieyasu dari belakang bersama Motonari di sebelahku.

"Motochika hampir mati gegara tertabrak mobil saat kecelakaan tadi. Nyawanya dalam keadaan kritis!"

—oOo—

Runa: "Ah syukurlah aku sempat bertanya-tanya soal patokan referensi dari fanfic ini. Aku jadi tau bagaimana mempercepat fanfic ini biar selesai gak sampai +20 chapter."

Tsuruhime: "Ye! Berarti tidak habis sampai tahun depan ya?"

Runa: "Yap! Dan aku jadi mau buat fanfic fantasy yang baru..."

All: "Woi nyempet mau bikin fanfic chapter banyak lagi!? What!?"

Runa: "Oke oke aku ndak tau jadi apa gak. Kalian ini jahat deh.  
Terimakasih buat membaca fanfic ini! Saya tunggu reviewnya haha! Oh ya, sekarang banyak author ya yang masuk fandom ini? Yang baca ini, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya tidak dapat menyempatkan baca fanfic kalian atau aku pernah baca tapi tidak sempat ku review. Aku juga lagi sistem ngebut buat fanfic, jadi waktu luangku hanya kugunakan untuk membuat fanfic dan gak bisa nyempet ngetik buat review hiks.  
Saya mengucapkan banyak berterima kasih untuk partisipasi dalam fandom kenanganku ini." *bow*  
"Sekalian minna! Aku mau ngasi kabar soal mimpiku tentang fanfic ini loh."

Tsuruhime: "Oh yang ada anggota vocaloid ikut nimbrung itu ya?"

Runa: "...kok tau!?"

Tsuruhime: "Ada deh! Jangan bilang aku adalah peramal kalau tidak bisa menebak hal itu!"

Runa: "Fuh. Oke aku akan cerita. Mimpiku itu tentang kalian rundingan drama. Dan Oyakata-sama masuk kelas ketika kelas kalian ribut luar binasa.  
Oyakata-sama bilang, "Kalian harus membuat drama!"  
Dan saat itu Yukimura yang di luar kelas, jongkok mendengar perintah Oyakata-sama. Kulitnya hitam!"

Yukimura: "Ih gue mah putih bok!"

Runa: "Tapi di mimpi dikau hitam! Dan hebatnya, aku jadi Yukimura malahan!  
Lalu Masamune sama Yukimura berundingan menentukan tema drama. Sedangkan yang lain diam mendengarkan. Ketika kamera fokus pada meja Motochika sama Motonari, aku mangap karena ada yang berusaha bangunin Motonari. Dia anggota vocaloid. Rasanya IA yang bangunin.  
Motonari muka tidurnya jelek banget. Tapi ketika digoyangin, eh itu cuma topeng. Yang muka asli saat tidur tamvan sekaleh kyaa~"

Motonari: "LANJOT DOLO, JANGAN FANGIRLINGAN!"

Runa: "Ayayaya~  
Lalu Motonari bangun. Aku yang jadi Yukimura langsung membayangkan jangan-jangan badan Motonari ambigu.  
Saat Motonari bangkit, bersyukurlah dadanya rata.  
Tapi aku ngakak saat Motonari bangkit sambil bilang, "KALIAN BELUM LIHAT TUBUH ASLIKU?" dan JREEENNGG! Motonari nurunin kaos dalamnya dan beroppai!"

Motochika: "UKHHH!" *nosebleed duluan*

Runa: "Dan aku langsung teriak, "OANJEERR MOTONARI BEROPPAI!" dengan nistanya.  
Cerita ambigu lain ada juga loh. Ceritanya aku dikelilingi mainan yang jika mereka tegap dalam 5 menit maka hidup. Dan gak sengaja waktu itu aku diriin mainan ikan. Alhasil ikan itu iringin aku melulu kemanapun. Aku takut jika dia minta dikawinin kayak waktu aku nonton di Discovery Channel tentang lumba-lumba siap menggabungkan (maaf) penisnya dengan (maaf lagi) penis si penyelam!"

Motonari: "Dasar author mesum! Pervert! Goblok! Bego!" *maki-maki*

Runa: *tewas di tempat karena lontaran ucapan Motonari*

Motonari: "Udah tau ada anak dibawah umur baca fanficmu. Dasar. Goblok amat jadi author."

Tsuruhime: "Ara... Sudahlah Motonari-kun.  
Minna mohon reviewnya ya! Caranya dengan ketik REG spasi-"

Yukimura: "Udah basih!"


End file.
